There were Five
by chryszm
Summary: The five most popular and handsome boys in school are composed of bunch of weirdo’s including a disgusting pervert, a super nice guy, the ice prince, the liar and the most innocent boy in school. Oddly enough they’re the best of friends RW/SM
1. Verse One

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse One**

**_________**

**1**

**_________________**

I was taken aback by the sudden loud voices of my teenage peers screaming their lungs out and about in the hallway of the library as if there were no tomorrow. I was shaken by the blazing noise that was increasingly becoming louder every second in the Hogwarts School Library. I forgot that I fell asleep while reading Hogwarts A History for the forty-seventh time.

As usual, the Abhorrent Five almighty Boys that are all self-proclaimed to be Gods greatest creations were due to visit the library every Wednesday at three to 'Study' whilst their ample handful of lovesick girls crowd them instilling flirty seductive glares trying to smite the five boys.

The Engrossment of my same sex seemed to be totally fixed with their acrid giggles to the boys who all sat in the usual common place inside the Hogwarts School Library: The right side of the room next to the window where the sun shined brightest every morning. It usually has a special rectangle table that's not too long with just five chairs, and usually the five persons of the opposite sex sit accordingly to which they think they belong.

The library usually has a large rectangle table with 12 chairs availing it, 5 on each long side of the table and one on each small side. The tables are also ancient; since the school does not seem to buy new furniture for school property they try and fix it with Magic. I could see why Madeline broke yesterday's chair; she sat on it abruptly and broke it, with an Axiomatic face she blushed fervently whilst the giggling girls who all follow the Five wonder boys laugh at the Ad hoc situation.

As usual I try not to mix in with the people that I think are unacceptable and bad influenced, and so as a daily routine I pack my things and shove all my books inside my school bag irritated, fix my messy hair and my eyeglasses and turn to the nearest escape route just to be out of the crowded inconclusive room.

The five wonder boys or Prince charming boys or whatever the female population of Hogwarts school of Magic calls them are nothing more than your average 5th year boys who just look more pleasing than everyone else, so as to say that they are just Five boys who are instilled with more aesthetic beauty pleasing everyone with their carved born natured faces than everyone else's.

Everyone or at least every girl seem to think that the five boys are an epiphany of the different types of prince charming that girls can literally fall in love with. I find them all shameless and conceivable jerks who abuse their natural born handsome faces to do things that are irrevocably an insult for everyone, or at least to me.

Girls have been keeping notes on what the five boys do every day, it's like they're working on the boy's biography writing impatiently with their messy letterings in their small pink notebooks written in their pink fluffy bullpens. I also wrote something about the five boys, though I think that it would be different and not similar to what the other female population who are addicted to the boys wrote.

**The five Odd Weirdoes**

_By: Rose Weasley_

_This note contains an empirical view of the five boy's actions and personalities experienced by rational people who do not fall into the same category of the other infatuated fans of the five-some that fall into the delusional world they create._

_Stolen from another girl's notes: _

**Leo Sanderson**

(RavenClaw)

"The cutest boy in school"

He's very handsome and cute and lovable and huggable. He's small, he's not as tall as the other four guys he's with, but he's still popular because he's so innocent and pure unlike the other handsome four guys who are more experienced in life. He's always cheerful and energetic and he's always being bossed around by the other four but doesn't seem to mind which I think is cute.

His eyes are like wonderful diamonds; his hair is so cute that I'd like to touch it every day or maybe every hour.

_My Empirical point of view in life, which is in reality_:

**Leo Sanderson **

(RavenClaw)

"The most innocent of them all"

He's the most innocent guy I've ever met, well not really met since where not really that much of best friend material but at least observed in my entire life. I think of him as a push over, always being pushed around by the other four idiotic boys. He always wears this sheepish childish smile, and is always the child of the bunch. It's seemed like his wretched growth span somehow stopped to 5 feet and from then on never returned and forever acknowledge the undesirable body of that of a child.

He's dusty mouse brown hair has that similar of a lowly child's hair style, with intricate soft uneven bangs falling to cover his left almond colored eye seem very childish and that of a toddlers hair cut which I don't find cute at all but that of a trying hard impersonator trying to be cute to attract attention.

_Another stolen note from my addictive classmate in charms:_

**Aaron Peterson**

(Hufflepuff)

"The heartthrob"

He's known to be the gentleman and the ideal prince charming in your typical prince saves the princess story. He's handsome and kind and gentle. He's always smiling and hates cheating the most, which is odd since he's in a good relationship with his twin brother who's known to be a big fat cheater and liar. He's smile is like sunshine on a heavy rain, and his graceful movements captivates my weary weak dazzled eyes. His platinum silver hair looks so soft as if they'd be as soft as marshmallows if I touch them. His deep grey eyes are unreadable yet captivating that I just can't get enough of it, I could probably stare at it like for an hour.

_The view on this, which is reality:_

**Aaron Peterson**

(Hufflepuff)

"The fake nice guy"

I think of him as a fake prince charming, his actions his smile and everything he does are all forced or an act. His gentleman manners are all but an act devised to lure the innocent female population's hearts and use them for his pleasure. His platinum silver hair that looks overgrown and could possibly pass as a woman's hair is sickly being portrayed by the other irrational female thinkers as the new hairstyle of the era. His grey eyes are not captivating but unreadable and suspicious since they don't say that much of emotion.

_Stolen from my best friend's notes:_

**Vince Beut**

(Gryffindor)

"The Cool and perfect Prince Material"

He doesn't say that much, and he doesn't smile that much either. But every time he smile's with his friends its nothing compared to the other four boys's smile. He's the perfect prince material since he's cool calm and collected. He's smart and has this certain authority air and is always considered the law. His dark hair and dark eyes are captivating that I find them sexy and alluring.

_The reality take:_

**Vincent Beut**

(Gryffindor)

"The Ice Prince"

He seems to be the only one of the other four idiots who can be an acceptable member of the real world. He's the only one who's smart calm and collected. He doesn't like the attraction he has for women and concentrates more on his studies rather than alluring girls and playing with their tiny fragile hearts. Yet he's cold and heartless as well and doesn't let other people boss him around.

His dark hair resembles that of snow white, a muggle fairytale princess, which possesses hair as black as ebony and his dark eyes contain ruthlessness and full of authority and supremacy. In short, he thinks of himself as the self-proclaimed law in Hogwarts.

_A voluntary note from my cousin Lily:_

**Alain Peterson**

(Slytherin)

"The most boyish"

He's the one who likes to joke around and play tricks on others. Though he never played any trick to a girl before since he's concerned about their reactions. He likes to quarrel and fight with the other boys which I find very manly of him and I like his spiky hairstyle and his style of clothing. I love it when he smiles and he's the most down to earth person of the five. His grey eyes are similar to his twin brother Aaron but they contain some sort of glow and magic infused with it that I find charming.

_The take from the real world:_

**Alain Peterson**

(Slytherin)

"The Brute"

I think of him as the wild side of man. He's the wild boy who's untamed and uncultured with no etiquette and very much unlike his fake twin brother Aaron. He plays jokes and cheats in class, and likes to play stupid childish games with people. He also fights like a maniac outside the Hogwarts grounds that always earn him a free ticket to detention with Professor Longbottom.

I don't like his silver spiky hair style, which is glued by magic just to make it look like a messed up bird's nest and his eyes aren't that intriguing like the other love stricken girls find it to be.

And of course who would be in their right mind to forget about the most important person known to the magical people of the magical world…

_Notes that were left in DADA class:_

**Scorpious Malfoy**

(Slytherin)

"The sex symbol"

He's the hottest guy in Hogwarts. He's nothing compared to the other four boys whom he's friend with. He super sexy and alluring and I just can't get enough of him. I like how his reactions are; he's always so calm and provocative. He emits these certain characteristics that a woman just loves, and his hormones are all over the place. His blonde hair looks so sexy on him and his blue aquamarine eyes are just super ultra mega gorgeous.

_THE REALITY OF THE REAL AND RATIONAL WORLD:_

**Scorpious Malfoy**

(Slytherin)

"The pervert king"

He's the most disgusting perverted guy I've ever observed. I don't like him at all. I don't like it when I see him kissing girls in the hallway just for his own pleasure; I find that unfair for the girls and inappropriate. I hate his voice which sounds like he's going to have sex; he makes his voice low and alluring for girls. He just wants to have all the girls here in school lose their virginity, though I don't have any Axiomatic agreement on the intake accuse. I hate his blonde hair, some falling over his aquamarine blue eyes. And the trademark smirk drives me crazy while it drives the other irrational female girls insane for his attention.

To put it bluntly the four weirdoes are nothing more than attention seekers, I think of them as boys who were deprived of necessary attention in their own breeding grounds, or home as rational and normal person would call it.

"Ms. Weasley, would you care to join us again back here inside the realms of this tangible classroom?!" Professor Ralphus whispered in my left ear.

I turned my head slowly to face his chubby wrinkled face full of his manly hair almost eating his face, he reminded me that of a lion, but a very old one with very white hair. He gave me his irritating grin and took my notes about the five weirdoes. I took a fresh deep breath slowly in taking them through my lungs whilst he read my notes, I knew it. He'd send me to detention later after he finishes reading so he could publicly humiliate me in front of everyone… at least in front of the Slytherins whom Gryffindors have potions with today.

"It seems Ms. Weasley would gladly join Mr. Peterson for detention this evening, isn't that good news?" Professor Ralphus announced and looked at Alain Peterson.

I nervously turned my head towards Professor Ralphus direction to find a very entertained Alain Peterson wearing a wide mischievous grin on his face. Apparently he was staring at me for some time which is not good due to the fact that later onwards we'd both be stuck in detention; what's worse is that we might be sent to do dangerous errands outside the Forbidden forest full of wicked vicious and voracious creatures that engulf it with. Specially spiders…

It seems that some of the girls shot me jealous glances of having Alain all for myself during the worthless time I'll be spending with him in detention. I tried to calm myself but I couldn't and unfortunately caught eye contact with the pervert king…

Scorpious Malfoy

He smirked, giving me his alluring style to grab attention and make the stupid girls fall for him but sad to say that his bewildering techniques don't work for me the way it should for the other girls since I happen to be one of those girls who are awaken from the dream he tries to create. He eyed me suspiciously, and couldn't seem to help himself but to stop bursting into small girlish fit of giggles like the girls do. He whispered something to Alain's left ear who happened to sit next to him in the first row.

They both controlled an unconceivable laughter…

"We'll then I'll dismiss class early today because I found a very amusing piece of written blasphemy for my entertainment" Professor Ralphus said. And with that everyone started to pack their things and slowly emptied the potions classroom leaving Alain and Me in Professor Ralphus hands.

I could see Malfoy walking slowly whilst his fans club encircled him silently until they got out of Professor Ralphus's potion's room. I could still see his snobbish smirk from afar which I don't think has any rhetorical sense whatsoever.

"Both of you are obliged to go to Hagrid's hut, seems that the centaurs are having a bit of rampage again over something unknown inside the forest. I trust that both of you are to take your wands out or else…" he intentionally didn't finish his sentence and replaced his final words with a dark grin.

My eyes widened and tried to know that of Alain's reaction, when I turned to look around I saw Alain ready to go out and about pulling his wand out and pointing it to me.

"W-watch where you're pointing that" I told him

He snickered and started pulling me by the wrists out of the classroom. I didn't have the time to grab my things out of Professor Ralphus's classroom that I silently summoned them and sent them to my room. It's a good thing that I'm good at unspoken inaudible charms.

"I'm so psyched about today's detention. Finally some action" I heard him whisper.

It's odd to know that he whispers' to himself, I knew it. He's just as insane and stupid as I think he really is. I wonder if the other four boys whisper to themselves as well.

I find it weird that after a few minutes of forcefully dragging me along we both still didn't end up in Hagrid's big hut near the Quidditch pitch grounds. It seemed like the both of us were heading directly into the Forbidden Forest without Hagrid's consent and idea.

"Wait a minute! We have to inform Hagrid about this. It's very dangerous going there an-"

But before I could continue any sensible and possible words that can be spoken out loud he completely and intentionally cut me off. I wrinkled my nose with a face of shear disappointment and irritation.

"Yeah just shut the hell up alright? We've both got back up. And besides I know what's been causing uproar in the forbidden forest"

I got nervous. Who knows what he's been doing and what's worse is that we're going to enter the Forbidden Forest without any supervision from the school. What if something happens to us?

I knew he was a complete idiot but I never knew he was a complete stupid buffoon. I can't imagine the size of this guy's brain; it should be at least bigger than what Malfoy has. Speaking of Malfoy…

We both came to an abrupt stop in front of the Forbidden forest

It looked as horrible as always

The untamed grass and trees that were all overgrown were all dark silhouettes seen from the moonlight. Potion's class was the last class we have every Wednesday. I have had this auspicious feeling inside the filthy forest that it contained gigantic spiders.

I hate spiders

I tried to shake myself and be alert of any harassment that can come about in this wild place. He pointed his wand at a strange looking tree which had its branches all twisted into circles and some weird looking shaped leaves whose forms I couldn't describe.

I stared at it with a quizzical outlook and no soon did I found someone falling from the weird tree landing with a soft thump on the uneven dirty ground.

I could see his hair shining in the moonlight, the blonde hair that looked like it was glowing, the blue aquamarine eyes that shimmered in the darkness and the trademark grin that lured the fragile hearts of the girls in Hogwarts.

Malfoy…

What the hell is he doing here…?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone. This is a new story that I've come up with not too long ago. I just got inspired and I just had to write it immediately. I wanted a new Malfoy, different from the previous story I wrote. I hope you like it, it's a new story and I decided to write long chapters from now on to limit –Laughs-, I've learned my lesson. Thank you for the reviews since they're kind of like batteries to me. They give me more energy to write! And also for reading as well thank you!


	2. Verse Two

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Two**

**_________**

**2**

**_________________**

This must be my lucky day. Not only do I have Alain Peterson all for myself to spend my pathetic time in detention with, now I get to meet Malfoy who seemed to join us for detention outside the wilderness of Hogwarts.

In the forbidden forest

Great

Just want I wanted, another anarchist fool who's self-centered and a jerk to join me and Alain for detention; and we also intentionally forgot to tell Hagrid about detention as well. As I eyed Malfoy with full of loathing and hatred he glared at me and walked slowly never taking his fixed eyes on me. I felt Goosebumps all over my body; I just rejected the fact that his prickly un-soothing eyes were looking at me while he walked heavenly on the unleveled ground. I came up close; I looked around to find myself completely alone with the Royal Malfoy, Alain out of sight.

He whispered in my right ear making me shiver with disgust. His overconfident arrogance seemed to overtake his reckless brain as well.

"Watch out"

He warned me and bit my earlobe incandescently.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I argued.

He looked at me pleased with my reaction. He then swiftly took some of his falling hair that's been covering his blue eyes due to the strong cold wind and forced some strands of his hair up backwards. I didn't notice that he changed his uniform into his casual clothing, the one's I usually see when I observe him during weekends. Wearing a plain white polo shirt and his steaming black jacket and a pair of jeans he stood there staring at the moonlight for a moment looking unbelievably…

Handsome

I know that he is undeniably handsome in many ways, just like his friends he's dazzling interesting and mesmerizing, but the whole problem with them lot is their own inner personalities. They all need some home counseling on their own.

"What are you doing here? You don't have detention. And where did the other idiot vanish to?" I asked.

He didn't seem to care at all what I was saying since he just smiled to annoy me. He then entered the forbidden forest walking slowly again, I noticed that he tried to be melancholic about something which is very giddy of him that I don't find him that attractive like other girls supposedly do.

He's just handsome that's all

I didn't want to be left alone standing there like an idiot and decided to follow Malfoy. I guess it's better than having to tackle what's inside the wild forest. But I knew that being with Malfoy was as dangerous as being inside a forest full of unknown creatures haunting it. I got scared of thinking about the spiders, just imagining myself all alone inside the forest with a giant spider…

I wouldn't be able to lift a finger if I encountered one

I followed Malfoy silently, letting him walk ahead of me and distancing myself for at least 3 meters away from him. I took out my wand just in case he tried to do something funny and stayed alert at all times if there were any inconvenient movement around.

I noticed that while I was following Malfoy we were going deeper and deeper inside the Forest, like we were going to the heart of the forest. This scared me a lot. I heard rumors about the Giant spider living at the very heart of the forbidden forest. They live in some sort of a giant cave; its entrance would be a giant rock.

Malfoy suddenly stopped, this made me panicked.

Could he have seen something?

Is it a giant spider?

Suddenly there were four other silhouettes that came about by broom. They all stood there glaring at the moonlight like they were a pack of werewolves or something. This thought sickened me, it was horrible enough just to be with Malfoy let alone be with the four more others.

The tallest one approached Malfoy in a boorish way; his pace was slow and lazy. I saw a fragment of his silver hair which seemed to twinkle in the dark. It was Aaron Peterson, I forgot that he was the tallest of them all rivaling Malfoy's 6'2 height while he stood there with a solid of 6'3 only an inch apart from Malfoy.

"It's here" I heard him whisper to Malfoy. I got close enough to Malfoy that the other Three were also starting to approach Malfoy. Leo Sanderson, looking as childish as always approached Malfoy with his sheepish smile, while the ice prince with his dark hair and alert eyes greeted me with a very cold smirk. Alain, who once disappeared a few minutes ago, now had his Slytherin scarf wrapped around his neck accompanied by a very large grin. It seemed like it was a very odd meeting place for the five of them that I found it inappropriate to be there visible and tangible within their reach.

I was determined to face them all, to be strong enough to take their lowly battering insults that I know they've prepared for me. I guess they were planning to do this from the very beginning.

"You know, it's getting closer, don't you just feel it?" Alain said.

Everyone started to pull their wands out. I didn't know what Alain was talking about until I felt this cold emptiness, the surge for darkness. It was as if all of the happiness in my life was sucked out and only the painful memories of my childhood and loss were visible within my very eyes.

There was a dementor on the loose, what else could it be?

If I could apparate straight to McGonagall's I would've done so. But I don't know how to apparate yet. How can a dementor be on the loose here inside the forbidden forest? It just doesn't seem right.

I saw the dementor coming close; it was flying into the air, the black shadowy silhouette became clearer and more visible within my eyes. It approached the six of us, I got paralyzed and shocked of the fact that there's a dementor on the loose that I didn't notice Vince produce a patronous.

It was a Lion…

Of course it would be... the creature seemed appropriate for him.

But unfortunately the dementor dodged it and the next thing I knew I was being targeted by it. When I looked around the other guys were out of sight. I didn't feel or see them disappear almost instantly and now I find myself running nonstop.

I don't know how to produce a patronous yet…

I panicked, and clumsily tripped over a discolored rock. I knew it; I didn't know I had such a short life to live. I could've done so many things in my life, how could it all end like this?

I could've taken the time to insult the wretched Malfoy and educate him, give him a piece of my mind. But I didn't know that my life was so short lived.

But at least I got to prove something… Malfoy was an unbelievable coward. He and his friends are, they chose to leave me here with a dementor. I should've known that they held a secret grudge at me.

I didn't know what to do in this forsaken place, while my mind has been thinking of only abhorrent thoughts due to the dementor's closeness. I knew that the dementor had an ample time to savor my knowledge-filled mind and suck them all out with my happiness, soul and everything else that mattered to me.

The dementor approached me, only a few meters away ready to strike and then just when I thought that everything was going to end in a very gruesome way that I pictured things would be I was suddenly taken aback by a large Serpent patronous. I felt amuck, I couldn't get up to my feet whilst the patronous was holding the dementor back, then another patronous was conjured to help the serpent to overpower and reduce it to dust.

It was a beaver patronous…

Of all the animals in the massive world of the animal kingdom that could've been made into patronous it had to be beaver…. I guess its Leo Sanderson's patronous, no doubt about it.

No soon did the dementor reduced into a fine illusion, disappearing, dying I suppose that I had a chance to breathe evenly again. I was completely engrossed with the shock that I hadn't notice the five boys gathering around me their faces filled with different facial expressions.

As usual the Ice prince Vince wore a passionless face; Leo on the other hand had an apathetic expression alongside Alain Peterson and his twin brother Aaron. And Malfoy…had the only face with an ambiguous expression.

I dint know he was capable of having such an ambitious expression worn in his handsome spotless face.

"Good thing you brought the bait" Malfoy said with a tone of pleasure and relief that got me annoyed and made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. So I was bait…

"Yeah, we were lucky she got detention with me" Alain joined the conversation and had this tone of always mocking people that truly irritated and increased my maddening temper that was building inside of me.

"I guess unsociable people also need time to make their boring lives…livelier" Vince commented and took the time to fix his expensive eyeglasses

Even if he's a member of the chivalrous Gryffindor house I still loathe him to the most extent of having him tortured with Malfoy in my utmost wild imaginations. Why didn't he just become a Slytherin so he could finally be with his uncultured friend that is Malfoy?

"I would've choose Malory to be the bait, you know how he's scared of almost everything right? I just wanted to see his reaction when dealing with real life situations but I guess Weasley would do" Alain playfully added.

"To think that the teacher's pet has actually performed badly today tsk, she didn't even use her wand to protect herself how disappointing" Vince joined.

"Enough talking, let's go back before someone finds out, I hope nobody find out about what happened today, or else…" Malfoy intentionally didn't finish his sentence. Once again his capricious behavior was something new that I haven't observed of yet.

He glared at me with intensive eyes, giving me a despairing warning not to mention anything to anyone else but my soul. I gave a cooperative nod and the next thing I knew I was being brutally carried by Malfoy out of the forbidden forest.

He took me in his arms, cradled in his perfect chest. I hated the idea of Malfoy carrying me like I was some sort piled blankets. I silently cursed him, almost using up every bad word I can come up with that I was suddenly taken aback by the scent that lingered under my nose.

He smelled…good

Maybe that's why the eccentric girls in school are so crazy about him, he smells nice. I see the point of smelling good to people, since it is believable enough that girls are convinced of having him because of his alluring scent.

I couldn't describe the scent that was strongly infused in his body. I couldn't help but feel nice and relieved. But after a few moments of loss I regain sanity again, I almost lost my complete composure because of his undeniable attractive scent.

"See you tomorrow in potions again" he whispered in my ear. It's the second time he's done that to me today. I instantly reacted like a sane and rational woman would: push him away.

He smiled a mischievous smile, infusing it with his alluring capabilities. I wasn't fooled by his pretentions that I just gave him an aloof expression on my wild face.

The next morning I found myself tired and restless. I knew I was running late for class due to the fact that the sun was out shining brightly making me start off with a deranged view for the day. I wanted to skip class today because I knew that I was having DADA class with the Slytherins. I wouldn't want to spend my time with a demonic earthy and eminent lowlife Scorpious Malfoy. Let alone experience the rash and flowery insults Alain Peterson throws at me while Malfoy flashes his idiotic smile making half of the girls in class fall in an exuberant manner on the clean marble floors of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

I decided to skip DADA classes, just for today for I felt like vomiting every time yesterday's incident flash directly in my mind Which I find inadequate and creepy. I combed my hair slowly and fixed my eyeglasses. Today, unlike any other day I took the time to scrutinize the person reflecting in my mirror.

Her long shoulder length frizzy red hair looked like a birds nest similar to that of Alain Peterson's hair style messy and inappropriate for School. Her half spectacles hid her mysterious brown eyes and her pale skin was more visible than ever.

I should say that I'm a finicky person, meticulous and observant about everything I did. I also find myself flagrant about particular details when discussing things with my classmates that they choose to think of it as arrogance. No wonder I don't have that much of a long list of friends to consider.

Yet I don't find myself lonesome at all, I think that being alone is fine to the point that it bothers me more when I'm with my noisy self-proclaimed best friend…

"Goooooooooooooooooooooooooood Mooooooooooooooorning sleepy head!"

I knew she was about to come…

"Hello" I tried to say in a friendly way.

I just couldn't get myself into cheerful mode, I was just feeling fretful of the idea that she came for me today.

"You slept too much! I knew it! You skipped DADA class today, that's so not you. What did you do last night because I've never seen you this restless and-"

"- Can I have a human moment for a second and stop bombarding me with unimportant questions" I interrupted.

Marie gave me her usual pouty face. She's such a garrulous person that almost everyone else as well chose to dislike her like everyone did to me. She's also a bit gaudy that people find her cheap but what I hate the most about her is that she's always so giddy. Yet she has this gullible personality that I just couldn't help but stay with her while she thinks that I accepted her with the favor of being my number one best friend.

"Well, you know you missed such an exciting class today. They taught us how to produce patronous. Could you believe it? Vince Beut's patronous is a lion. It looked so brave and daring; it's so much like him. And Malfoy, of course I expected it to be a serpent! But you know, I heard from some of the girls that Alain Peterson's patronous is a beaver, isn't that cute? Though it doesn't seem appropriate…"

I couldn't care less of what Marie started to blabber about and focused more on my indispensible thoughts. Alain Peterson… Beaver…

And I thought that the childish Leo was the one who owned such a childish animal patronous. I shouldn't have skipped classes today. I guess I'll learn how to conjure one tomorrow afternoon in DADA class… but as of now I had to deal with Marie's tiresome talkative nature.

"And don't you think Jessica Abbot is trying too hard to seduce Malfoy? And that Jenny! Oh how I hate her! She just wants to have Vince all for herself, just because their childhood friends don't mean they're betrothed. They're not even neighbors now; I guess they were back then when they were young but not now! You should've seen her face when Erika came by to steal the spotlight from her and grab Vince attention. And did you know how she did it?" she continued and asked.

"I have no freaking idea of what she did" I lazily replied sounding intentionally bored. Yet I know that this tone wouldn't affect her in any other way.

"You don't know?! She asked Vince about the papers due for History of Magic. Could you believe that? She just asked one question and she instantly swept Vince right off and started conversing with him nonstop and…"

Marie kept blabbering about the most insignificant things in the world. I had already shaken myself up and prepared to go out of the dorm with my perfect uniform all polished clean and undeniably jazzy. Marie kept talking while both of us were descending the girl's staircase and into the common room now filled with students who seemed to be enjoying their break by burying themselves into Potion books.

I took a deep breath and sighed

Exam

I was thoroughly prepared for the potion's exam; I've been preparing for it for weeks already and have practically memorized the chapter…or the whole book. I saw a glimpse of Vince who sat at the far corner of the room with a small black book in his hand. I guess he also finished reviewing for exam's today. He looked Lackadaisical as always.

He threw me a quick glance that made our eyes meet for a moment. I gave him my always languid expression while he did the same. If there's one thing I knew about Vince it was his unconcerned attitude that made me feel like I wasn't the only one who had the same kind of unconventional attributes in this School full of irrational thinkers.

As I went out of the portrait hall I found myself face to face with none other than my worst nightmare.

He stood there like a perfect Greek god statue, looking more seductive as usual with his hormones all over the place and his sickening smirk flashing before my eyes there stood the malicious miscreant Scorpious Malfoy.

I blinked with the feeling of nausea accompanying me. What the hell did he want?

"Tsk. I didn't expect the most active one in class to have missed one class today. Have you heard? We were thought how to produce patronous, what a pity you had to miss the particular part" He said.

I was irritated by the fact the he came all the way up their nasty dungeons common room up here in the Gryffindor tower just to give me of what I think he thinks as nifty information.

Disgusting

"What is it that you want?" I asked. I stared at him, my eyes fixed on his blue ones. I shrugged for a second; his eyes flashed a malicious glare that made me think of a thousand ways of how he would want to torture me especially now that I know of them producing patronouses before it was even thought of. If they knew how to produce those then surely they would know more…

"Nothing I just wanted…to return a favor" he quickly replied.

He approached me in a nonchalant way that made me intimidated for a second but then recomposed myself and thought of Malfoy as a despicable lowlife. I'm pretty sure he wants to give me sexual harassment as a form of 'returning a favor'. If I were as insane as the other female patriots of this school I would've loved the idea yet I was blessed to have a rational mind and was disgusted, which I think should be the most normal way a girl should appropriately behave.

"Come" I heard him murmur.

I glanced to my right only to find Marie lost for words. I guess she was star stricken and dazzled by Malfoy's presence that she just literally collapsed there like the other giddy girls react when they see Malfoy up close.

I find that totally absurd…

"I don't want to" I resisted to his rude and impolite manners of convincing someone without giving them a choice or so.

"You have to"

The next thing I knew I was carried by none other than Vince who emerged out of the portrait hall looking irritated; it was the first for me to see him irritated.

He carried me like I was a sack of heavy potatoes over his shoulder.

I wonder where we're headed…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I just couldn't stop writing this story! I'm sorry for those who've been reading my other fan fiction story for having started writing another while the other is still unfinished. Thank you again for reading and for the wonderful reviews!


	3. Verse Three

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Three**

**_________**

**3**

**_________________**

"For a girl who looks so malnourished you seem heavy" Vince said.

I knew he said that to purposely annoy me in some sort of direful way. But I decided to ignore that and stared at Malfoy walking in front of us in a most feigned gallant way.

He never ceases to annoy me. I hate how he walks like he's the light of everything dark inside Hogwarts, he walks like he's the king accompanied by dramatic entrances everywhere he went. To make things worse is that every time he walks around girls, the female population just can't stop and resist themselves to stay rooted to the ground in their previous places and abruptly start to cloister around Malfoy.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked in my most and intentionally bored tone. Like Marie, it seemed like Vince and Malfoy wasn't affected by any of my intentional meanings for them to grasp.

Darn

"Shut up" I heard Vince Whisper. He sounded as irritated as before when he first took me and carried me over his shoulder. He now wore the Gryffindor scarf around his neck and he also seemed to smell like…Malfoy dangerously alluring. Yet he's scent isn't as attractive as Malfoy's… there were just a couple of differences that I just couldn't describe.

We walked pass the Hogwarts library and pass to many different classrooms, I also noticed that both Malfoy and Vince took precaution and took the routes that aren't as populated and if possible took the routes which were always and meticulously abandoned.

It was still in the middle of the afternoon, the sun shined brightly outside the Hogwarts grounds making the cold and persistent wind evaporate due to the sun's extreme brightness.

Wonderful

A sunny filled day

Is it a good or a bad omen… one wouldn't really know

After a few moments of awkward silence created by the three of us, one obscene and malevolent Slytherin and two quarrelsome Gryffindors we stopped in front of an empty land.

The forbidden forest again

Great

I was taken aback by Vince forceful nature that I found myself violently crashing on the ground feeling the pain. It literally hurt, having clashed with some of the dirty robust rocks found on the soggy ground.

I felt my whole body aching, the impact was fierce that it made my left arm paralyzed. I was already upset about the fact that I was forcefully brought in this abandoned place accompanied by my somewhat derange outlook for the day that Malfoy even made things worse again.

I knew it.

I was bait again…

"What took you so long?"

No soon did Alain Peterson descend from the weirdest looking tree in the entrance of the forbidden forest looking as tiresomely giddy as always accompanied by a grin he purposely wore to annoy people, it annoyed me the most. His face looked handsome as always even with the plastered band aid found in the middle of the bridge his perfect nose; I hope he broke it somehow.

The tree looked even more deadly and less approachable than at night, its thousand twisted branches were all literally twisted in circles with their indefinable weird dead looking shaped leaves. Where did this kind of tree originated from anyways?

"Finally" said another excited voice

Leo

"Did I become the permanent bait now?" I said while I tried to stand up and cleaned my now dusty uniform full of loathing and hatred.

Everyone seemed extremely pleased at my reaction except Vince. He seemed more irritated than before which I find totally absurd of him to do so. He also seemed distant to everyone else but Malfoy, I guess the Ice prince is having some undisputable yielding of problems with some of the five-some.

"Where's Aaron?" Malfoy asked in his usual low seductive voice, that didn't sound that seductive at all to me. I tried to take it as somewhat a serpent hissing silently for only the tacky leaves to hear.

Nobody bothered to answer Malfoy. They were all silent for a few awkward moments until finally Leo was the one to break the lame silence.

"Let's just go, they've been calling reinforcements, I'm just glad that they didn't choose to send more than dementor's and-"

"Enough information Leo" I heard Alain say. He then purposely stared at me for a while with such an unscrupulous stare that made me wrinkle my nose with disgust.

It's becoming a habit of mine, wrinkling my nose with disgust…

I took a deep breath and sighed

"I guess nobody's willing to tell me anything about what's happening" I whispered to myself.

Again I was dragged to the usual place with an unsightly group of four handsome young men with undeniable precious faces, inside the very heart of the mysterious Forbidden forest. I guess I'm a lot braver now that it's perfectly sunny with an ample amount of sunlight to help me distinguish a spider from a tree branch.

The five of us all took our wands out; I felt my hand all clammy for some reason that I let my wand slip recklessly to the dirty ground. I reached out to take it back and the next thing I knew I was again alone in the forsaken land of the forbidden forest with nothing more than my painstaking body visible through the pathetic branches that circled me almost everywhere.

I was alert at all times for any unconventional movement that were to happen. And there it was, another inconvenient sound, the next thing I knew I conjured a freezing charm to freeze something to a nearby branch.

It was a beaver.

How come beavers are become somewhat dominant in the obscene world of today, not only was it mentioned two times, seeing a patronous be conjured and to talk about it but now a beaver is spotted right here inside the forest.

A beaver in the forbidden forest…such an unbelievable place for a beaver to be

I silently approached the now freeze beaver who looked startled. I examined the beaver only to find that it was different from the rest of the beaver's I've known to exist in the animal kingdom: this beaver was silver haired.

It didn't posses anything that a beaver had, its features were abrasively exaggerated, and its two middle teeth in front didn't look like that of a beavers but that of Dracula's separated and pointed. Its silver hair that covered most of his body was painstakingly beautiful and luminous that only the bridge of its wet nose with a small plastered band aid ruined the precious statuesque-like wonder of the fanatical beaver.

How many beavers have band aid plastered on their noses?

Then a sudden force started to suck all of my happiness from within, it made me think of all the horrible memories of my life, including the very latest: Malfoy biting my ear. I knew that the horrible Dementor was close, and I was again frightened by the fact that I'm risking my life again for people who don't seem to really care about me and just make me as their own official bait without my consent.

I started to run as fast as I could while the sun hid beneath some of the overflowing grey clouds now visible in the sky, at least now I won't trip clumsily like I did last night. There was still a couple of abundant lighting inside the forest that I found my way inside a hollow of a giant tree, still clutching the beaver in my chest with my not-paralyzed arm.

The least I could do to the heavenly looking beaver was to save it from the dementor after freezing it; Though I don't really have a righteous idea if dementor's also sucked animal's souls out, if ever animals had one like we humans do.

For a moment I felt relieve having someone or something accompany me, the beaver somehow even frozen felt like it had a soul in it that it made me feel better and fortunate that I'm not alone.

And again the sad darkness engulfed me, abhorrent thoughts filled my mind. The horrendous dementor found me; it was like a game of hide and seek only that it had a life and death situation instilled upon it.

I was about to again accept my death with the frozen beaver with me, what a pathetic way to die I thought. But again, just when I thought that I was going to end up again in a matter of ceaseless life situation the proud patronous serpent came to my rescue.

I felt relieved somehow clutching the stupid freezing beaver, though it felt wet, I guess it was melting because of my frightfulness empowering my shivering body. I felt saved again, though I don't know if Malfoy was respectable enough to receive my wonderful 'Thank you'.

The dementor no soon reduced into nothing, vanishing into nothing without a trace of dust to be seen or proven as evidence. I waited for Malfoy and the others to approach me, to see their overbearing smirks empowering their over-exaggerated handsome faces.

But they didn't come.

Because the next thing I knew the gorgeous beaver that I was hugging minutes ago accompanied by my shivering body caused by the dementor's scary life sucking power transformed it into somehow an exclusive human soul…

Alain

An Animagus…

I should've known with the band aid plaster on the beaver's nose…and to think that I also hugged it tightly to my chest

DISGUSTING

I knew it, producing patronous wasn't the only one they knew how to do, unregistered Animagus…

"You're… of all the animals to transform into, a beaver? Comical" I said infusing it with bewilderment and mocking to ensure me a guaranteed feedback of annoyance from Alain, which worked incredulously.

"Stop it! How dare you freeze me with you lowly freezing charm tricks" he replied with a grouchy attitude. This made me flash a fallacious grin in my face; some sort of earsplitting triumph came across me.

He snickered with a delightful tone of disgust in his face and started to walk out of the hollow and into the now unclouded bright sunlight evaporating from the forest.

"Why am I bait again" I tried to ask, I was hoping for a goofy response from him only to be surprised that he gave a serious answer.

"It's because of yesterday's incident, Not to mention the fact that we all don't care about you that's why you're the perfect candidate" he replied and flashed his mischievous grin.

I followed him out of the Forbidden forest, his exuberant presence made me tinge with remorse for hugging him, when he was in his beaver form. We made no unneeded conversation along the rocky way out of the forest. I walked silently beside him, engrossed about my new observations: He was ethereal apart from everyone else. I could say that if Malfoy emitted such godly radiance he on the other hand emitted a gleaming creature like grace.

I wouldn't know if that could be considered as a compliment

As we got out of the forbidden forest and now near the Hogwarts grounds we both noticed some 3rd years bullying a 1st year's cat. I thought that Alain was going to ignore the bashful children when I suddenly found myself surprised of the unconventional movement made by Alain: He approached the conniving 3rd year boys and played a trick on them.

By magically conjuring black hoods embodying that of dementor silhouettes which made the lungs of the boys shout with panic and horror.

"There you go"

He took the cat gently in his arms and gave it to the poor scared girl who also had the chance to witness such an obscene trick from a higher year which is inappropriately wrong.

I should've stopped him, then again I didn't know of what he was planning anyways

She cried while she took her scared cat and started to run as fast as the boy's who played with her cat. I thought that Alain was going to look disappointed when he didn't, he looked exuberant. It was as if he didn't mind that the girl looked scared of him, it was the thought of helping her that counted to him.

Or maybe my observations were just wrong?

I guess not all of the five-some are loathsome creatures; at least the considered liar and cheater of them all had some sense of humanity present in his own soul lingering secretly. I wanted to approach him, yet I took a step backwards almost tripping because someone had instantly grabbed my wrists and started pulling me over to an unknown place. I turned my head to face an entertained faced Marie.

"You skipped another class today didn't you? Potions! You also skipped class with Alain Peterson, though Malfoy came late in class today! You wouldn't believe how the girls started to create a big fuss about you and Alain, some got jealous while some didn't care. It's not like he was as popular as Malfoy, he's just big jerk who like to play tricks and all a-"

But before I wanted her to meticulously bore me to death I cut her off short with my bored initiative tone.

"Why tugging me in such a barbarous fashion, it's such an inappropriate behavior for a girl"

She again pouted. I noticed that she wore a new hairclip today. She liked wearing flashy sometimes deformed hairclips that made her way to the insulted and uncharted list of people targeted by the lowly scandalous girls of Hogwarts.

She liked placing two or sometimes over the top amounts of hairclips in her luxurious and glossy blonde hair. It was enchanting, even better than the other girl's hair, that's why she's also became targeted because some of the girls are utterly and irrevocably jealous about her natural born hair that there's false information running around that she magically did it to her hair to stand out more and grab the attention of the five-some.

Like she'd do that to grab the five-some's attention, she just wants one

"Well, I just thought of something incredible. I didn't want to let everyone speculate that you were going out with Alain Peterson, I mean I know he's all that but isn't it better if you had more choices? No offence but I just don't think you fit with Alain he's just too barbaric, yet handsome but a handful and-"

I found myself in front of a large abandoned classroom full of unexpected people all running around, some looking like they're having the blast of their lives while some looked like they had some stress and sleep deprivation problems.

"What is this place?" I asked Marie.

"Why, it's the Secret dating organization but this is the daily Hogwarts news workshop, you know the new established club for those who'd like to publish news and are interested in these kind of stuff here in School, like I care about that. Lily's in charge of the information gathering, she's just so experienced about stalking without being found out! You know I thought that you didn't like boys. I'm sorry, but I also thought you were lesbian, this always got me into a panicky situation when we were always alone-"

Me…a lesbian

Whose fault is it that we were both always alone when everyone else just despise both of our presence, not to mention the fact that she always clings to me like some sort of knitted garment on my robes.

"On second thought, I forgot I skipped potions class today, we had an exam right? I should get going you know-"

But before I got to finish my disagreeable words to try and complement her she started to thrust me a handful of folders containing a couple of hard bounded pages full of profiles. Each had a decent picture; almost every boy in school was listed in the folder handed to me that I got a glimpse of Malfoy's profile shoved right under my nose.

As usual, Marie kept talking about the most boring and unimportant things in the world while she passed me a handful more of papers with a different boy and year levels and houses in which they pertained to.

As If I need someone to bother me to death like she usually does

I sat myself in a vacant chair at the corner of the room trying to be as invisible as I can be but I knew it didn't work since half of the people stared at me looking completely startled and awed by my presence. It seemed like the room had this business-like presence engulfing it. There were also a lot of silly girls giggling about beside me while reading hardbound books giving out information of the boys they seem to like.

What an insignificant thing this is…

What's becoming of Hogwarts nowadays?

I examined the folders and found the five-some's particular profile book. All of them were black hard bounded books except one which was velvet green, all different from the rest and were undeniably thick.

Maybe thicker than Hogwarts a history which I find totally abnormal…

I took the five books, magically shrinking four of the books whilst I conjure a special charm to make the sole and velvet hard bounded book which was different from the four into unbounded pages, now looking like ripped pages from a book.

I guess I have to work on perfecting that charm if I want to use it someday for furtive and logical use.

I silently walked out of the room, never letting Marie glance at me while she kept blabbering about to herself, luckily enough I finally found myself out of the holistic room and walking in the abandoned halls of the west wing of the School.

I took out the unscrupulous rippled looking pages, just the first 10 pages out, expecting to read some deep dark embarrassing secrets of Malfoy. I knew he was the one who owned the Velvet green book, who else would be honorable enough to be the front of such a sick looking book but Scorpious Malfoy.

**Scorpious Malfoy**

**Nick name**: _the sex symbol, God's greatest Creation, the Seductive Prince_

**Birthday**: _November 1 (Some say its December 24, some February 14)_

_I guess it depends on how everyone wants it to be, he never told anyone about his birthday_

**Blood type**: _Unknown_

**Hobbies**: _Talking to girls, flirting, seducing_

**Traits**: _Handsome, unbelievably breath taking and wonderful, one of god's greatest creations_

**Secrets**: _Nothing_

**Embarrassing moments**: _None_

**Pet**: _Unknown, but known to have one_

**List of ex girlfriends**: _Jessie Stanley, Andréa Wells…_

Most of his profile contained a long list of his ex-girlfriends and his current girlfriends.

This made me sick, what a sick boy this Scorpious Malfoy is, he really is the jerk I know of him to be. He's just a flashy boy with exceptionally handsome features that he chooses to abuse it by using the female population for his greed.

I was totally engrossed of reading the long lists of ex-girlfriends wondering if some of the fidgety girls of my class were one of them that I clumsily bumped into someone that made the cloistered papers scatter about the marble floors of the school. I picked them up hesitant with each page I picked knowing that the person I must've bump into would gradually see the readings I was once occupied with before we clashed.

"Never knew you were interested in me" said a low seductive voice whispering in my ear.

I instantly froze for I knew whom the attractive low voice belonged to…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I guess I went overboard in using so many adjectives sorry! I just wanted to portray a somewhat intelligent Rose but I guess I overdid it –Smiles-, Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them and for reading!


	4. Verse Four

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Four**

**_________**

**4**

**_________________**

I felt a lot of mixed feelings, everything now all being mixed in my now hazy mind.

I twitched

I felt nausea overpowering my stomach

I wanted to vomit

And also

I wanted to evaporate into nothing…

"What? That's not a very good reaction" he continued to whisper in my ear.

I felt paralyzed for a moment. I could smell his lingering scent that was undeniably provocative; it had this seductive smell in it, it was overpowering everything since he came about to close to me. He then slowly moved his head and intentionally faced mine.

I could see why girls have these barbarous reactions every time they came near Malfoy: his eyes are even more beautiful and dazzling up close.

His deep aquamarine eyes, I found them gorgeous like a stone stuck on his eyes purposely for adding to his heavenly features. He even blinks gracefully, fluttering his eyelashes like an enthusiastic girl flirting; I guess that's why his hormones are found all over the place.

I guess if I was as stupid or as 'abnormal' as the other fidgety girls I would've collapsed like they usually do, but thank god I wasn't like them.

I started to murmur a special spell I've learned when my mother got angry with my dad: a spell that can reduce paper into ashes.

As soon as I got up I immediately chanted the lethal spell to reduce the horrible papers I once took and reduce them more into nothing but ash

The papers slowly rose up and in an instant were covered by violet unsightly flames reducing them piece by piece, this made Malfoy flash a mischievous grin.

"Burning evidences, I see" I heard him mutter to himself. He then decided to leave me alone and savor my defeat knowing that he misunderstood things, he kind of left things behind hanging I suppose. He didn't even wait for any explanation from me, like any normal and sane person would.

I guess now, like a normal loathsome person that he is, he's going to reveal it to his friends which I think would be such a worthless piece of information, and maybe would give me the honor of adding me to his long list of desperate girls who've fallen madly in love with him

Which definitely would be a nightmare coming true for me

This thought scared me until I reached today's evening class: Transfiguration with the Slytherins again.

How come I always end up attending the possible classes which included the malevolent Malfoy?

I'm beginning to consider myself as having an ominous bad luck

I sat silently on the back of the room hoping that I was invisible enough for the other students who also started pouring from the entrance door and filled the vacant empty seats of the Transfiguration classroom.

Once I got myself seated comfortably at the back row with a fellow Gryffindor boy who seemed the kind of guy of my genre: Intellectual Type

I got a glimpse of Malfoy and Alain seated at their usual places in every classroom in where I always have 3 classes with them, and that was in the first row. This has always bothered me, but I just don't get why Malfoy sits in front row when I know that he couldn't possibly be listening to what the teachers always boorishly discuss. With his defective brain alongside Alain, they couldn't possibly be enthusiastic about learning things, it doesn't seem…like them at all.

Class started like any other animated class in Hogwarts do, credible, delightful and entertaining, or at least I considered them to be one. They all taught us many things the teacher of Hogwarts did and they still excellently provide us with such nifty information to prepare ourselves in the real magical world since we just have 2 more years to go before we are equipped with the essentials on tackling the world outside Hogwarts.

"We'll then I'll be discussing the special project for today. That would be transfigurating Solid things into something else. The process would be as followed:

5 objects (Non-living) into 5 Living things (Animals or insects)

5 living creatures (A choice between insects is highly recommended) into immobile subjects

They must also transfigure to themselves after 5 minutes in order to know that they really were transfigurated. I also know that not everyone can transfigurate well that is why I will allow you to pair up with someone." Professor Morgan discussed.

Pair up

That was an unconventional word found in my dictionary

I wasn't always a perfect pair or partner material, maybe it's because I'm so highly opinionated that everyone takes it as something I am boasting about which I do not believe that I have anything particular of myself to boast about. Even Marie dislikes having me as a partner for the sheer fact that she does not let me 'function' the way I'm supposed to be which I find utterly absurd.

"But, I won't let you pair up that easily. Everyone's name is found in this little green wooden box (Which he held out in front of class, it looked old and battered) it may seem to look like something so faded and ancient but you seem to forget that this is a magical school and so this box contains a wonderful spell that I love using the most. There are 44 students in this class am I not correct? Only 22 will be able to specially pick out a specific name for their designated partners" Professor Morgan continued.

Everyone sounded excited for some reason, I guess it was because of the chilling sensation of not knowing who you're partner might be and relying on fate or luck for it. I felt dreadful for lately I have been having such bad luck that I don't even know if I have any luck left for the day.

I was sure that I was the only one who looked so sour and grumpy. The Garrulous girls, or should I say the fans club of the five-some looked all desperate into catching the royal Malfoy's foolish attention.

Malfoy looked like he was blissfully dreaming, staring at the ceiling with his heavenly eyes, his feet on the provided wooden desk of the room and Alain fidgeting every now and then like a bouncy grasshopper.

What a pair of morons

Professor Morgan started to call out Names to start and pick their 'Destined' partner as my fellow classmates murmured about. Numerous students who did not matter to me nor did I wanted to recognize them started going on and about on picking and calling out their partners name aloud. Some laughed, some cheered whilst some even cried. I guess not everyone wanted to be paired with someone since then I noticed that almost everyone was pairing a Gryffindor if not a Slytherin.

What I wonderful spell

Slyly pairing us with the different house, I guess it's his way of saying 'suffer the consequences' or such since I don't think that his special project at all was convincingly such a difficult task to complete.

"Alain Peterson" Professor Morgan suddenly called out.

Everyone and almost every un-chosen giddy girl in class had their eyes fixed upon Alain like he was something scrumptious to devour, I almost though that the girls would start praying or rushing forward to attack him like they normally would do but I guess it was our fretful Professor that made the impossible possible.

Alain gracefully got out of his chair, his bird's nest of a hair standing out as usual and walked sluggishly in front to grab a piece of paper in the ancient box. When he pulled out a ghastly looking paper in his hands he looked mortified and stood there for a moment when he finally whispered the name of his partner.

"Marie Antoinette Stokes" Professor Morgan repeated.

I was surprised of the outcome…

Definitely surprised…Marie and Alain… what a hellish pair

Alain was lost for words; he got back to his seat next to Malfoy without a word, just surrounded with complete silence. I took the chance to glance at Marie who sat at the third row beside her cousin, she also looked stunned.

She never liked Alain as much as the other godly four, she always complained about how insignificant Alain's presence was in the five-some. I guess she didn't like the fact that Alain's such a mischief or considered as the black sheep of the five.

The process continued again with the same obnoxious people taking out a forever changing paper, I guess the paper depended on how the person's name it would look. Marie's paper look tattered whilst the other's that were pulled out looked more presentable, some paper contained different colors, some plain and some excessively overloaded with ample designs.

"Scorpious Malfoy" Professor Morgan finally cried out.

I guess it was his time

Everyone fell silent, some of the now paired up girls looked like they were about to sob

Absurd

Who would practically want Malfoy as a potential partner in dealing with serious academic plights?

That would undeniably be not me

He gracefully sprang out of his seat, more graceful than Alain did. He took his left hand out of his pocket and pulled a rather clean white paper out of the box.

He then revealed his mischievous grin, the one I saw a few hours ago before class even started. His grin then adjusted to a very different facial expression: an uneven smile that made the whole female population, except me, present in the classroom fall down to their knees.

He never did show such a kind expression, though I don't know if I should consider it a 'kind' notion on his behalf. For a moment I thought that he really did deserved to be named as one of god's greatest creation but then again shook myself acknowledging the fact that I was just blinded by aesthetic pleasure and nothing more.

He called the name of the lamentable person's name. I didn't quite hear the name as I was strangled with Goosebumps all over my skin. The tone of his voice was so musical it was like he sang something in a wonderful tune.

Everyone seemed to be paralyzed, and no soon that everyone started to stare at the back row. Poor fellow, I guess it was my Gryffindor companion next to me.

I feel so sorry for him

"Rose Weasley" Professor Morgan shouted.

"Is it time for me to pick?" I asked and started getting up.

"No"

"What do you mean sir?" I asked. I stop dead In the middle of the stairs.

And then it hit me…

This isn't happening

It seems that I am forever cursed

"What a surprise" Malfoy playfully said. I saw something twinkle in his eye, I didn't know if that was such a good sign or not but I know one thing for sure: it's going to be as hellish as the Alain and Marie pairing, or even worse.

"Well Mr. Malfoy was last so this concludes our classes for today; I am expecting the project to be considered a task completed for next week"

And with that we were abruptly dismissed in class. I gathered my things as fast as possible and escape the wild stares and gossips that I know will eventually spread within a few far minutes away in this tedious school.

"Not as pleased like the other girls are now" Someone said.

There was no way one could follow my amazing speed at vanishing impeccably out of the room and in the lifeless corridor. I turned my head and found Alain Peterson looking as mischievous as always with his malevolent grin and stupid stick out hair.

"What is it that you want?" I asked him with a tone of annoyance traced in my voice.

"I guess you seem, disappointed. That's the first for Malfoy" he replied eager to make my miserable life a bit more miserable than before.

"I'm not as gullible as any other female patriot of yours" I shot back.

He beamed

I don't get it

"You might as well be the first person not to like Malfoy, usually he's ALWAYS the first choice if you were to pick between the five of us"

"Well I think that what you're saying is preposterous and it is only applicable for those who have an absolutely abnormal state of thinking, irrationals I suppose"

"Maybe you do like Malfoy. I wouldn't know if you were disguising or posing as someone who hates him but truly likes him de-"

I didn't give him the chance to finish since I got instantly irritated to the fact that he thinks that I am posing as someone who doesn't like vulgar Malfoy and truly likes him.

Utterly absurd

"I do not think or even dream of having Malfoy as my partner to be forever committed in life"

"Hey slow down! I didn't say anything about marriage"

"Truly, what is it that you want?"

He was taken aback my sudden change of the becoming personal topic that he stopped walking. I also stopped dead on my tracks.

"I don't know" I heard him whisper to himself.

I guess this must be the side-effects on being to gorgeous and handsome that you begin to whisper to yourself. What a self-centered effect. I won't be too surprised if Malfoy was fond of doing the same thing.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be intangible within your perspective" I interrupted him. He seemed too concentrated on whispering to himself that he was suddenly aware that I was present.

What stupidity

"I'm sorry about that, well we were both talking about Malfoy right?"

"Yes, of how such an unconceivable jerk, idio-"

"-Don't talk about Malfoy like that when you don't really know him" he hastily interrupted. He seemed upset that I talked trash about the wretched Malfoy.

This surprised me

"What a strong foreboding friendship" I recoiled.

"If you only knew the real Malfoy…"

A few awkward silences filled the empty corridor, only our footsteps on the cold marble floor were audible that it made me feel intensely uncomfortable.

What did he mean by the REAL Malfoy? Surely there isn't something behind that handsome face of his that is something worthwhile to unravel. I consider him as someone superficial… and I will not change that.

"Tomorrow's Friday" he muttered to himself. Or I think he did

After that he went inside the great hall surely ravenous. I decided that I wasn't in need of anything else but sleep that I went straight to the Gryffindor tower, ignored Marie and the other staring gaudy girls and to my four poster bed in the Girl's dormitory.

The night seemed to be so short that I was hastily awoken by Marie's loud and talkative nature. Here it goes again…

"Gooooooooooooooooood Mooooooooooooorning sleepy head!" Marie cheerfully said. As always was energetic and ready for school wearing her school robes her wide smile, her hair in a swift pony tail and her face full of makeup.

It was like déjà vu again, and it happens all the time

"Morning" I replied.

"OMG! I just can't believe you were paired with the sex Symbol! I just really really really want to be in your position now! Reaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllyyyyyyyyy!!! I'm so jealous, the other girls were also whining about how lucky you got! They also seemed pissed off since you looked like you didn't want to be paired with him."

And so she talked like there was no tomorrow. I shook myself up combed my forever curly hair and dressed in my jazzy uniform.

As usual we descended down the girls staircase and found a room full of Gryffindors now buried in Transfiguration books, some were already starting to finish their project as soon as possible which I find to be relevant and useful of them to do so. Nobody seemed eager to do the project with their designated partners which were all found in the Slytherin dungeons.

Unlike any other day Vince was not present in his usual corner reading a book. He was nowhere to be found in the warm common room.

"Why don't we go to the library? I wanted to try something for transfiguration and I know you already have the library memorized so it won't be difficult in finding the books I need can we go? Please?" Marie asked.

"Of course!" I instantly agreed. I was planning on doing so.

We both went inside the silent library of Hogwarts; as usual there weren't a lot of people around, only what I consider to be the 'intellectual types' were around to start a refreshing day inside the precious library.

I sat myself in the usual place, in the usual wooden chair that's supposed to break anytime soon and the long rectangular table. Marie went ahead and searched for the books she wanted to find.

I sat at the library chair thinking of how cursed my life had been because of one stupid detention that caused me a lifetime's worth of bad luck. I took a chance of taking a quick glance of the usual special seat were the five-some always sat.

I wish I shouldn't have done so, because if didn't I could've ignored eye contact with the most wretched people known to cause ominous bad omen.

With his uneven smile which emitted such certain malevolence, his statuesque god like body and his heavenly face there seated in the middle of the chair was none other than Scorpious Malfoy

Alone

Without his four-some idiotic companions

Early in the morning

He couldn't possibly come here to study

That I doubt…

__________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been a while since I've updated! I'm sorry; classes have recently started here so I'm trying my best to find some time to write! Don't worry I'll try and update as soon as I have the rightful time to do so! Thank you for reading and the reviews, truly appreciate them!!!

___________________________________________________________________________


	5. Verse Five

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Five**

**_________**

**5**

**_________________**

I believe that I am in a parallel world right now.

Not only is Scorpious Malfoy present in the peaceful place that is the Library but he is also unmistakably here without his rambunctious four-some companions.

It seems to be Friday today

And that today, he should be or probably be outside with his overconfident jerk friends playing Quidditch magnificently like professionals whilst the undying female population feasts their over dazzled eyes in the breathtaking picturesque scene they make.

I should've resisted my urge on taking a quick glance over the five-some's favorite place that way I'd never would've notice Malfoy there seating like the Greek god he is with his heavenly features and his hormones always lying about around. I hate it when he stares at me like I'm some sort of food to eat; maybe he defines the type of food we are when he looks at us with his gorgeous aquamarine eyes.

I guess I'm ground meat to him, that's why he suppresses to laugh at me whenever I meet his eyes, or I think he does.

Or maybe I'm raw meat

He sat straight shifting his awkward lazy sitting position into somehow a more revised and well mannered way. He placed one of his elbows on the table and used his majestic index finger to urge me to come to him.

Correction

Seduce me into magnetically go to him

I was taken aback by the way he loosely signaled for me in this neighborly place, good thing that not everyone in this place care about what other people do due to the fact that most of the outrageous gaudy girls are outside blinding their eyes out for the perfectly four-some's presence.

I decided to find out why he wanted me to come to him, I looked around trying to find where Marie might be but sadly she was out of sight, probably at the back of the room covered by the dusty books of the Ancient history section.

"What is it that you want" I asked him standing 3 feet away from him, his lips curving to an uneven smile.

"Is that a demand or a question?" he retorted.

"It depends on what and how you want the answer to be likable"

His smile turned into a smirk

"Sit down" he signaled the seat to his right, Alain's usual chair.

"I prefer to stand thank yo-"

"Sit" he forcefully implied.

I was surprised by the turn of events, I wanted to have grasped the way the conversation would be but in return I was demanded to sit like a maid being told what to do by his fretful master.

Ridiculous

"That's a good girl, you know, the five of us have been debating on whether 'you' could really stay as permanent bait for us"

"I believe I can contribute to that, and I say…NO definitely not" I interrupted him, this made him grin.

"I remember them all having voted for a yes, and to my utmost pleasure I am here to give you the fascinating results of our long and dubious debate about you" he said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"No" I simply shot back.

"You have fabulously passed as being the permanent bait, but not only that you also have been made the official '_le demoiselle lingere'_"

It sounded French, the last part

And I don't have the slightest idea of what it means

"That surely sounds fancy, but I don't have the slightest idea of what it means"

"You don't have to find out; though it truly sounds fascinating don't you think so? Vincent's French and he himself coin this term just for you, I guess _merlette_ would've suited you as well"

"But even if it does seem fascinating, I don't really want to be 'pressured' it seems that I'm not a very candid candidate for it right? So don't-"

"Your first _Tache_ is to do our transfiguration project. I guess you could start by doing so right here while I'm still around. Since you're not the typical ideal partner type I'll sit here and be of moral support" he said and fashionable winked.

I felt like I had my mouth hanging wide open for a while, he also took the time to summon our things naturally while I was sitting in Alain's chair completely in shock. I guess he also doesn't listen to what other people say that he just forcefully shoved this Demoiselle lingere part at me.

"Start" I heard him whisper

Like a dog being told of what to do I instantly started doing our Easy transfiguration Project. I just can't figure out why I'm suddenly being pushed around like some sort of stupid girl. It was like being blackmailed only that I was not and I believe that they don't contain any nifty information of me that I think would give the overpopulated students in Hogwarts more fascination drawn onto me, like they even have.

After a few awkward moments of silence, I finished the task like it was magic. It wasn't difficult Transfigurating animals and objects, for me it was like a mere child's play.

"I guess it was my luck being paired with you" I heard him murmur with his always seductive low voice.

I felt Goosebumps tingling

_As for me I think of being paired with you as BAD LUCK, _I thought

"To express our gratitude for accepting the fact that you are our official bait and Demoiselle lingere were all taking you for a short trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow morning" he bluntly told me.

I sense danger

Bait again I presume

"No need to graciously thank me, but I have some important things to-"

"See you tomorrow at 8 in the great hall, WE will be waiting" he forcefully implied and gracefully sprang from his seat and walked or rather floated away from the library like a soft white cloud from the lively blue sky.

I guess it can't be helped, that I'm subdued for having bad luck for the rest of my life whilst Scorpious Malfoy existed in this world.

Later that day I unmistakably bumped into Aaron Peterson on my way to Herbology Class.

We had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs today.

"Hello ma petite demoiselle lingere" Aaron said with a French tone.

Disgusting pervert

I noticed that he looked even more handsome up close, like Malfoy but not really as great as Malfoy is.

His silver hair, similar to that of Alain's stupid inappropriate hair styled hair; his grey eyes which seemed to look a lot like that of his twin and his face full of radiance. The only thing not present about it was a stupid cheap plastered band aid on the bridge of his nose, like the one Alain had.

"Malfoy already told you right? Aren't you honored to be the only one approved by all of us? We'll I guess I should properly introduce myself since we're not really that close now are we?" he blabbered about.

"No need I know who you are" I shortly replied.

"Aaron Peterson, Son of marguerite and Arthur Peterson pure blood son of the minister of Magic" he continued.

These five-some really do have one thing in common – they don't literally listen to what other people have to say

Such self-centered idiots

"Rose Weasley" I boorishly replied.

"Nice to meet you" he implied. He took one of my occupied hands holding my Herbology book and kissed the back of my hand while causing the commotion of having my book fall reluctantly on the marble floor.

Stupid ferret

"I'm sorry, here you go" he took the book carefully dusting it and gave it to me with his trademark smile, I call it the façade fake smile of his.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"I was just wondering… how you would look like if I was to see you without your eyeglasses" he whispered.

"More ordinary I suppose"

"I beg to differ"

"What? No way"

With that he started to playfully take my eyeglasses from me, I found it awkward and weird of him to act so childish, I guess now I know why he resembles that of Alain, they both contains this childish and immature personality.

I wonder if he'd exposed this kind of attitude towards any of his ardent handful of love sick girls.

"Stop it" I cried out but he didn't seem to notice or hear anything.

After a few seconds of unresolved hesitant struggles, my eyeglasses practically fell from the marble floor like my Herbology book and to top it all of somebody stepped on it.

G-R-E-A-T

"What's this?" the person who recklessly stepped on my glasses said.

"Oh my, what an unlucky incident" I heard Aaron said.

"How am I suppose to see now?" I demanded.

"No worries my dear, for today, as long as your glasses are still unfixed I will be your guide" said the fretful person who clumsily stepped on my glasses. His voice sounding so seducing and alluring as always

I knew it

Bad luck must've also sewed itself behind the back of my robes like Marie did…

"No, I just have to go back to the common room surely I could get a spell there to redo my glasses" I protested.

But Malfoy already started tugging my hand, I presume he already brought my things and we started a very silent and awkward walk. I couldn't see anything else, all was blur, I just relied on my hearing to know that we were the only one's walking down the empty hall.

"Malfoy, I think you took a wrong turn. It seems like we're taking forever and herbology's going to start any minute without me" I commented.

I heard him chuckle

"Yes, I am guiding you there don't fret" he courteously replied.

The more we walked the less I relied to him until finally I snapped. I knew he was playing this stupid game with me

The game of who gets irritated first

And I got irritated first!  
"Malfoy" I started.

I pulled my hand away from his tight grip; we both stopped dead in what seemed to be the famous abandoned classroom in Hogwarts, the place where most of the couple's make out. At least that was I could see from the blur that I was seeing without my glasses.

Surely he doesn't want to 'Make out' with me now does he?

That'll be gruesome…

"Why are we here?!" I demanded.

"Make out" he replied.

"The truth!" I retorted

"I guess you should know… I've heard that there's an Animagus hiding here, a bat they say, and he's no ordinary wizard who changes himself as a bat whenever he pleases, he's a madman here to kill me" he said, paused for a while and smiled.

Was that a joke?

"Are you joking?" I asked.

He parted his lips to an uneven smile; he looked dead innocent for the first time. It was like this was the first time he ever told anyone the truth of how or what really was happening, or at least I got the fabulous impression that he remarkably did.

"Then… I suppose you need me, as bait again" I started.

"No dear, I don't" he quickly replied.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" curiosity overpowering me

"If ever I don't make it…do take my gorgeous body out and prepare a splendid burial for me" he grinned.

Is he really joking?

But it seems that he really isn't at all

"How I wish that was a joke" I replied.

And with that he entered the room; I felt panic rush through me. Who knows what lies ahead in that murky old room filled with dust and unconventional mess. And I wonder why someone's after Malfoy and the Dementor's and about everything.

It's like everything I do now revolve around him, which of course I didn't purposely approved of, but maybe I'm the kind of person who also fears death…

I'd rather kill Malfoy myself than let anyone do it for me

And with that main idea focused in my brain I followed Malfoy inside the room, my hands clammy, my body shaking with nervousness and my heart pounding crazy

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know, it's been I week or so right? But good thing I finished this chapter! It took me forever to find the time but I'm glad I did have the time! : D thank you for the reviews and for reading!

________________________________________________


	6. Verse Six

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Six**

**_________**

**6**

**_________________**

"Do prepare tea, I'm so thirsty" Aaron demanded.

"Yeah and homework Rosie, can you do my homework?" Leo added.

"I want to play a prank on that new first year just to welcome him around here, come with me later alright?" Alain said.

"Don't forget to lock this place later or else…" Vince said with his always threatening cold voice.

"If you feel tired feel free to ask for my presence, I know it'll make you feel refreshed or if you're lucky enough I could go on a date with you or even more" Malfoy playfully added.

MY LIFE HAS BECOME SUBMISIVELY HELL

Because of my stupidity and audacity to feel pity towards befitting creatures now I find myself living a hell of a life that I never would've imagine I would.

My life is completely messed up

Lifeless

All hope gone

Drained out of energy to move on…

Yesterday when I went inside prepared to see the ghastly bat Animagus Malfoy was talking about I was surprised and disappointed on what I saw…

All five of them sitting around in a conjured elegant old round table that looked like the one from the library, all of them were laughing at each other. It was as if everything to them were some kind of a joke, being an Animagus, using me as bait and even battling dementor's in the forbidden forest.

I felt anger rush through my pulsing veins, I also felt my face flush red while I stared at the five boys that looked like they were in some sort of a movie all glittering and shinning.

"So, she does care about us" I heard Leo say. He flashed a grin that made me ball my fists

"Since you entered here on your own risk, it means you really WANT to be our demoiselle lingere" Vince said his smiling face now transformed into somewhat an annoyed face.

"You think all of this is a joke?!" I roared.

They still kept smiling, except for Vince

"I do believe we've reached her boiling point" Aaron commented.

"I told you she'd be angry!" Alain added.

"But it does not alter the fact that she cares and so our agreement once again is now with evidence. She will be the permanent bait; she's not one to tell anyone about it. I've thoroughly got her background and personality check researched" Leo said.

My personality and background researched?

What is the meaning of all this?

"What do you mean-"

But before I could finish it was Vince who annoyingly cut me off to fill me in with the accurate information

"- Leo's father is the head of the Auror department of the ministry so he knows a lot about everyone… and I mean everyone"

So is he some kind of obnoxious assassin now?

Or someone who likes to blackmail people

I get it they'll blackmail me if I don't join them

I knew these five-some really are the worst of the entire human race in this planet! His unlucky of me to be a part of this abrasive group of weirdo's!

"You know were not just your typical pretty boys, we know tons of stuff too" Alain said.

"Yes of course, isn't that thoroughly visible" I replied.

Of course it isn't! How could they be known more besides their heavenly faces?! No one would ever dare question them if they have other talents. I wanted to live my life in a peaceful manner, a life where I could study peacefully without anyone bothering me or capable of disturbing me to hell like these five-some jerks do.

"You can't really leave us alone, now they'll go after you" Alain added.

I noticed that all of them now wore an inexplicable serious faces, they looked stiff and immobile. I too felt like rooted on the ground, like an unmoved stone in the marble floor.

Does that mean that I'm…?

In danger???

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

Everyone seemed like they didn't want to explain or tell me anything about what Alain said. Aaron looked menacingly at his twin while Leo looked over at Malfoy who wore an exasperated face. It was Vince who broke the few moments of silence that surrounded the murky room.

"You've been seen two times, acted two times as bait. They know that we only use a bait once and to use you for a second time bluntly speaking they've acknowledge you as being one of US" he then shoved his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and stared on the cold ground.

I knew being with them was somehow a risk, a mistake, mundane

I never knew I placed my life in danger now, now that the people or the thing that are after these five-some in school without the headmaster nor the other faculty members of this school knows that I'm also a renowned acquaintance and a partner in crime…

I wish I had my ordinary life back

I wish I hadn't shared the miserable detention with Alain Peterson

And I wish that I never was born in the era were Scorpious Malfoy was

And so after that much of a hellish conversation from yesterday I had no choice but to follow these five-some's dictions, as they promised to protect me here in school.

They confessed some information about what the mysterious event was but they didn't thoroughly explained why they were relentlessly being persecuted especially here in school. But they've cleared my thoughts in saying that they are not after other students at Hogwarts…just them

Especially Malfoy

I knew that royal jerk wasn't as clean as the other mindless loves struck girls think he is. Since the first time I saw him I knew he was a 100% pervert, jerk mindless creature that was unmistakably handsome…JUST 100% handsome with a 100% brainless head.

"So later we're going prank-hiking" Alain explained.

Being with Alain was like being with a wild bear, in this case now a wild Beaver. And so my life has been messed up…literally

**A day with the unscrupulous Beaver-man [Alain]**

We played a prank on almost half of the Hufflepuff First years almost being caught by Filch with regards of gradually honoring ourselves with a free ticket to detention

Got scolded by Professor Neville in Herbology because Alain accidentally spilled some of my potions growth hormone's homework on the Venus flytrap experiment

Alain always asking me stupid questions like "are you hungry" "do you like ice cream" "do you want me to turn into a beaver"

Boring me to death by watching him fly around and perform acrobatic stunts in his broom outside the cold rush of the Hogwarts grounds while I'm being stared-to-death by his few gathering admirers.

That was just some of my kept notes about how unmistaken ably SAD my life is right now, and to top it all of that was just being with Alain for a day…

The next day…

**The day with the child-like boy [Leo]**

I kept carrying stupid inconvenient stuff for the small lad from his admirers, giving him stupid things such as tons of boxed lollipops, candies and chocolates. Even giving him cute weird clothes for him to wear

Being unmercifully pushed around in the great hall while his admirers pile up in one corner to look at how cute he looks

Tried to control myself not to stab him with his lollipops because he kept smiling a lot (Hated how he laughs too with his high-pitched voice that is very much unmanly but childlike-ish)

Did partially his homework and taught him for 5 hours, the poor kid's having a hard time memorizing stuff, he kept memorizing what a Hippogriff was for an hour

Tried not to panic when he met odd people wearing purple cloaks on the school grounds (I guess they work for his father or maybe for him)

"You've been gone lately, I almost don't see you come in the library now" Valeene said.

Valeene's one of those typical intellectual type of girls, one of the, what I like to call, the endangered species in this pheromone based popularity school called Hogwarts. She was the Librarian's assistant, a 4th year RavenClaw who liked to study a lot in the library, but unlike her she has a boyfriend.

She, with long black hair, bespectacled with a charming smile have always been the few, well actually the only one who I came to consider myself a comrade in this place. I first met her when she was a first year, she accidentally spilled ink in some of the library's ancient books that I helped her clear it with a simple swish of my wand and from then on we talk from time to time, whenever she's not busy with her 6th year boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm so very much exhausted" I replied as I slumped on one of the old library chairs.

"I can see that" she added with a refreshing chuckle.

She always made my mind at ease, she was always so very charming and interesting to talk to, and she kind of reminded me of me once, back then…

"What's this?" she asked.

She took my small battered notebook in her fragile hands and flipped it slowly open. She read it with an interested face and laughed.

"You are experimenting? On them?" she said and tried to suppress another rambunctious laughter.

"You do know where in the library?!" I hoarsely said as I caught Madam Pince's eye's filled with annoyance.

"Ops! Sorry, it's just funny, you're notes" she added.

She was reading my wild notes on Aaron

**The undesirably day with the royal jerk [Aaron]**

He almost took my first kiss away by blatantly misunderstanding what I said when he asked about ' wanting me to kiss you' thinking that he was asking it to another girl and making me comment 'just do it already' because I didn't want to waste my time waiting for a 5th year girl I don't even know of from RavenClaw.

Sat for hours waiting for him to finish conversing with girls who forever circled around him and endured a long time of vengeful giggles and death stares.

Tried to stay away from him and kept a 20meter radar distance but unsuccessfully did so as he revealed that he was a dazzling chameleon Animagus.

Wanted to strangle him to death but was unsuccessful as a herd of hormone-struck girls came along stomping and asking about his lucky, but not so lucky partner for the Halloween Party next week.

"Is it funny?" I asked her. She gave me a nod and smiled afterwards.

Valeene and I kept talking about various intelligent things that remarkably made me feel relieved and somehow feel like I had my old and peaceful life back when suddenly unadvised screaming noise approached the library. This made me feel uncomfortable; I knew how this would go about…

As usual, the Abhorrent Five almighty Boys that are all self-proclaimed to be Gods greatest creations were due to visit the library every Wednesday at three to 'Study' whilst their ample handful of lovesick girls crowd them instilling flirty seductive glares trying to smite the five boys.

I forgot that it was Wednesday today… as I started to gather my things and got up from my chair I was caught by my collar and instantly lifted from the ground by none other than Vince. Who else would so such an ungentlemanly remark?

The unsightly malevolent girls all broke down and fell silent as Vince roughly guided me to where they sat, pulled an old chair from one of the normal old tables and placed it next to Leo which is opposite in front of Malfoy.

"W-what are you doing?" I said as Vince violently place me in the chair and made me unbalance almost making me fall from the old chair; I even though that I'd break the feeble looking chair. The other four-some soon started filling the empty seats and their rambunctious fan's club were all dead silent as I could feel all of their angry envious death defying glances stab me in the back as I had my back against their loathsome faces.

"This call's for a private meeting. Girls if you could please place your lovely attention onto something else than us, I would gladly accompany all of you later…anywhere" Aaron said with a wink and with that the love-struck girls all went out f the library leaving it as empty as possible, even I caught a glimpse of Valeene leaving the room with my battered notebook which I forgot to retrieve.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked. Everyone cheerfully smiled back except Vince.

"I don't like it when all of you do that, what is it?!" I asked again. Vince replied in an irritated manner, which he normally does and thankfully got used to it.

"They're planning on striking in the upcoming Halloween party" he said.

"Do you mean the ones-?"

"Of course who else would? Don't let me repeat things I don't like it when I repeat things. we've information that they're planning on getting you since they think that you're a new part of 'this group' as they think it is and so you are oblige to go with one of us to the party"

Death

That was the only thing that was going about in my obscene mind…

"Then who's going with me?" I asked again.

"That's why we're here! We're going to decided who's going with you fair and square" Leo said.

"Then how?"

"Spin the bottle" Alain boorishly replied.

"Spin the bottle?" I repeated.

"Duh, it's the only way to find out who's got bad luck to get stuck with you on Halloween" he added.

"Then I'll start" Vince said and pulled a fresh looking wine bottle. It looked like it was just recently finished, devoured maybe by…

The bottle spun like crazy everyone looked like they already witnessed such a crazy spinning bottle while I took the time to clearly see that it was now slowly spinning until it pointed to…

Why him…

Why?!?!?!?

LIFE CAN'T GET ANY WORSE

RIGHT?

____________________________________________________

It's been two weeks, I know I know! And I'm sorry for that! Just had trouble looking for extra time to continue but I'm glad I had the time again! :D Thank you for reading and I really love it when I read your reviews, you give me a lot of idea's to strengthen the story! Hope you like it since there's going to be an upcoming event, though Halloween already passed I bet you'd like how Halloween is the five-some style


	7. Verse Seven

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Seven**

**_________**

**7**

**_________________**

Being a Cynical person is like being someone to be respected and honored, someone who would be deeply be reasonable enough to understand the bizarre things that human beings diligently perform in their everyday lives. Though sometimes I think being a cynical person is direful, agonizing and capricious that my decorous behavior is somehow portrayed to be in vain…

"Why am I again being paired up with him?" I asked Vince for the seventh time. We both sat in the library in the usual five-some's table. As always Vince looked impeccably handsome, a perfect portrait of Adonis with hair as black as ebony, a lackadaisical mannerism and his always irritated expression visible in his draconian face.

It was Vince's turn to spend the day with me, him acknowledging the fact that I'm the new demoiselle Lingere without my consent.

"He just got bad luck that's all and please… do stop asking me the same question I HATE repeating for heaven's sake!" he replied angrily for the seventh time.

"I just don't get it! Why him? Why? I-I can't still remember back then, in the forest… its just-"

But I stopped, noticing Vince staring at me with a murderous intent. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd stab me right there with his wand or poke me in the eye or something.

"Hello there" said a musical voice.

Another idiot

Aaron Peterson sat himself to my left and shoved all of the piled books in front of the chair and tossed it carelessly on the ground, I heard madam Pince hiss.

"Sorry" Aaron whispered.

"What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to get ready for the 'Big' night?" I started. He smiled showing off his perfect white teeth that made me inexplicably envious.

"Ah, yes, but I'm having problems and a most difficult one too. I don't know who to take to the party that I decided that…we'll I'll just take them all to the party. I haven't told the ladies yet but I do hope they agree" he explained.

What an inconceivable, devilish little young, well not really little but tall, brat. He's so full of himself, full of his loathingly stupid problems, self-centeredness and ineloquent manners. Why do girls fall for him anyways? I just don't practically get it!!!

"Aren't you thrilled you're going with him? I bet he's just dying to go with you, since I very well know him" he added.

"Stop that, I just don't want to think about it" I hastily replied.

"Well, moving on. I just wanted to tell you that your cousin is willing to doll you up for the latter occasion. I'm grateful she suggested that, I don't want you to go there looking all… well all normal" he grinned.

"How dare you!" I shouted.

I caught Madam Pince's deathly glare followed by ample boorish hisses.

"Tsk, would you two just get out? I don't need you here anymore, go take her Aaron, just take her away from me as far as possible" Vince marked.

Aaron took me out of the chilly library. We both walked slowly at the forsaken corridors, I forgot that most of the population of the school are inside their common rooms all preparing for the feast later onwards. I just don't get why such an ominous celebration should be celebrated, Halloween sounds so overly childish and insufficient. It's not like we're all ten year olds. We silently walked, no conversations whatsoever then abruptly stopped when we both saw Leo carrying tons of candy canes and other sweet candies. I guess his fan's club started bombarding him with sweets now that it's Halloween.

"Let us help you my friend" Aaron said. Leo as always smiled cheerfully and gave us some of his collected sweets.

"Do you ever finish eating this stuff? It's like you have a never ending stock" I commented, Aaron and Leo both started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, first of all Leo doesn't like sweets, second all of these contain Amortentia or any other love potions mixed in it" Aaron said.

Amortentia?!

Who would be in their right mind to brew something of such complexity not to mention the fact that if half of the girls can brew Amortentia then why is it that they haven't frantically gotten a good grade in potions?

"That's such a bawdy uhm…"

But before I could finish Alain suddenly emerged from the left corridor, I suppose he was running off again because he'd successfully finish playing a prank. I remember the days when I was forced to experience brash and belligerent hours with such an apathetic person. We'd both try to outrun Mrs. Norris and filch to avoid a ticket to detention; sometimes we'd both stay still for an hour trying not to breathe a lot.

"Hello fella's mind if I blend in?" Alain said and took some of the sweets I was carrying, well specifically he took 3 pieces for him to carry, such an ungentlemanly remark.

"Have you prepared for tonight?" Aaron casually said.

"Of course, I just hope someone's prepared for the night, you don't want to end up being an embarrassment to us" Alain mockingly added.

"I know she's going to look perfectly fine, oh look there's Scorpious now"

As usual Scorpious looked spotless, gorgeous, handsome, ethereal and perfect. His hair as blonde as always, his eyes always penetrating and his trademark smirk worn at all times in his indispensable face and wonderful figure.

"Hello" he said in a low attractive voice.

I hate it when he talks like that, he sounds like he's always having sex which makes me spout unwanted Goosebumps.

"Hey" The three-some all said in unison.

"All prepared for tonight? Have you picked out you're dress yet?" He added and shifted his gaze to me. I felt like puking.

"Well, it's none of your business anyways so let's just not talk about it" I replied. He grinned.

After walking unintentionally with the four-some all united I had to deal with another tiresome person inside the girl's dormitory…Marie

"Don't you just love this dress? My mom sent me a lot to choose from, what do you think suits me best? Pink? Magenta? Periwinkle blue? Oh maybe I'd look better in hot pink? Or Red? Maybe I'll go for the Goth look with this velvet black dress?" She went on and on talking like there was no tomorrow.

"So, I haven't heard about your partner yet. Everyone's speculating about it since some of the Mighty Five are going solo. We'll there's no doubt about Vince going solo, he doesn't like being attached to girls that it just makes me fall in love with him more, and Leo, should've known he'd go unaccompanied. Aaron's taking all the girls as usual" She blabbed.

"You probably know every malevolent and uninspiring gossip here don't you?" I replied.

"Is that a compliment? Thank you I guess I do! Oh your cousin Lily said she'd come and do your hair and makeup later. You know he's seeing Michael Edward Scott! You know that tall red-haired guy from RavenClaw?"

Michael… I've heard that name before, I just don't remember where…

After a few more torturous hours of Marie experiencing her non-stop talkative nature Lily thankfully went inside our dormitory and started doing the magic of making me look plausible enough to satisfy the Five-some's crave to gap at my modified face. After 3 broken irons for straightening my hair, tons of tissue with dabs of make-up and an awful lot of hours experimenting on my face Lily completed her colossal task into beautifying me which I think has no rhetorical sense.

Though I do feel grateful for my cousin for sacrificing her boundless time to contribute to my now pleasing presentation of myself; with my hair all straightened up a great make up with shade's of light pink and a contemplating Red dress from Marie she made me look good. Marie decided to wear the hot pink dress with the plunging neckline she'd been talking about, it was a great dress though for me it was kind of short judging the fact that it was above the knees.

The three of us now prepared to descend downstairs when I took a second to glance at the beautiful creature in the mirror: me

With my hair all straight, my face covered in makeup, mostly covering my eye-bags, my lips smoldered with lipstick and blush on, I thought that I'd never seen myself look like the other pretty girls I loathed in school. I guess I should probably hate myself as well…

"C'mon Rose" Lily shouted.

The great hall was now filled with small fancy pumpkin lanterns floating along with orange candles contributing to the Halloween spirit. We were suppose to have a costume Halloween party but almost half of the schools population, mostly the girls, decided on a more formal ball. And so everyone looked splendid and somehow educated and cultured. The boys looked handsome in their tuxes whilst the girls all looked pretty with their chosen dresses although there were some girls who looked tramp-ish with their undeniably super short dresses.

I saw Vince halfway across the room looking as Handsome as always but now wearing his tux kind of made him look even more godly, less human and more of a statue. He didn't move from where he stood, beside the window bathing in the moonlight. The great hall was kind of dark since they decided to turn off all the lights and let all the floating pumpkin candles add to the spirit of Halloween, the teachers also decided to create some sort of illusion and astonishingly conjured a spell to make the ceiling look like the sky, all dark blue with twinkling stars unreachable. I even noticed a shooting star passed, I made a wish.

Everyone started to cluster in the space where Leo was, and as always the crowded place was because Aaron was present. Almost all of the lovely girls started to group themselves to gap at the Three-some who were present.

"Finally, I've been looking for you forever" said a voice.

Damnation

He's here…my partner

"I'm already suffering much because I get to be stuck with you and…"

"-And what?" I asked.

Alain seemed like he was lost for words somehow. He ended up biting his lips and started pulling me by my wrists. Alain was teased by the Four-some when the bottle ended up pointing at him and not Malfoy. I guess it's better to have Alain than Malfoy, though I don't think being with him is another resolution for an unwanted happening.

"They're preparing to strike around midnight…and...Well, y-you uhm"

"What?" I questioned him. He was lost in his thoughts for a while. He yanked me with his hand and slowly guided me at the corner of the room near another window.

"W-well, let's just stay here for a while; don't want them to notice you. It's just that they found a way in, I recon someone's conspiring with them, a teacher in Hogwarts" he commented.

"Really?" was all I had to say. I had no clue on whoever was chasing after them since they've decided to just keep all the nifty information for themselves and not bother to tell me anything at all except that they're being persuaded by maniacs who frantically want them… dead.

"You're dress…" he started.

"I know, it doesn't suit me? Well I'm not rea-"

"N-no that's not what I meant" he quickly replied.

"Then I guess it looks…Flattering" I answered.

"Yeah that's the word…Flattering"

"Rose!" I voice cried.

I turned around and found myself face to face with a beautiful black haired goddess; she wore this pretty purple dress with a matching purse. It was Valeene.

"Hey" I shot back.

"You look wonderful tonight, I see you're with Peterson" Valeene added.

"By the way this is Michael, Michael Edward Scott" She continued.

I knew it; I knew I heard the name before. I looked at the handsome red haired guy who Valeene presented. He wore a dark blue tuxedo that failed to hide his burly built, was tall and had a gingerly face.

"Hello" I said as I shook his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Ms. Weasley" he said. His voice was low and manly, I guess that's what got the girls enticed with him, though at least his voice was rather better than Malfoy's.

No soon did the music start that everyone seemed to fill the dance floor and rather oddly started moving their bodies in a ghastly manner. Since the tune was that of rock I guess it was apprehend-able, but after a few more minutes of hard loud songs it slowed down to make new space for the couples to dance. I felt like I was mostly being started at by Alain's fan club, all of them grouped together while they try to exchange menacing scowls, Alain standing beside me like a statue.

"Err…Do you like dancing?" Alain suddenly ask.

"I don't like to dance; I think its demented act" I quickly replied. I do believe it is a demented act…

"Right" he murmured.

As I scanned the room I noticed that Malfoy was not around. Well, it's not as if I wanted to be with him or thinking of him anyways, it's just that some of his fan's club are all meticulously scattered. I bet they're practically searching for him too, I wouldn't be surprise it he took one of the girls out since they'd all be eager to go out with him and do something more 'exciting' than 'this' didactic ball.

"Trying to look for me?" said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Malfoy in Alain's place holding a glass of pumpkin punch while he stared at me with his demonic eyes.

"Where's Alain?" I asked.

"Why? Now you want to find him instead of me? Could you make up your mind and tell me who you really like"

"None of the available provided choices you've suggested" I quickly replied

"Ah, then I must've truly lost my touch"

And with that he took my hand and guided me to the dance floor where the other couple's started dancing; some were already making out on the dance floor while some were hugging. I just can't believe that the teachers would allow such domineering actions in the school; I guess it's the lack of proper supervision since Headmaster McGonagall wasn't present or any of the other strict teachers around.

"Let's dance, I'll teach you how" Malfoy said.

"No thank you, go dance with some of the girls out there" I said. I pointed him some of the girls who now stared at me, I knew they wanted to start stabbing me with their fork whilst they eat some provided spaghetti. I guess the loathsome girls couldn't do much damage if they were to stab me with a spoon.

"But I insist" and with that we started swaying ourselves into the center of the dance floor.

We slowly rocked back and forth and twirled me effortlessly. He looked superb as usual, gorgeous, addictive, attractive, dazzling, perfect even debonair for the occasion. His steaming black tux suited him very well, his eyes were captivating, it twinkled in the dark and his lips were disturbingly smiling. I guess that's how he gets all the girls here, his smile.

"MALFOY!" I heard Aaron Shouted.

Everyone now looked at Aaron who looked desperately shaken. I looked around to see that Vince and Leo looked disturbed by something, and then a crashing sound came from one of the windows.

_________________

Another chapter updated! Hope you like it! There's more soon…after my major subject exam this coming Tuesday! Push that review button –Grins- Thanks for reading and for the Reviews!


	8. Verse Eight

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Eight**

**_________**

**8**

**_________________**

Everyone froze; it was as if I was in a room full of cold statues. There was a perplexing silence encapsulating the sultry great hall, everyone fixed on the unknown visitors who chose to fashion their own entrance in a remarkably vulgar way. There standing in the crashed window with tiny shanks of broken pieces of glasses were tall unscrupulous men wearing dark black coats, their faces were covered with unusual silhouette-like masks which were abhorrently distasteful for my eyes.

"Well, I see they've sent 5, I guess they've thought a 5 on 5 battle with settle this feud" Malfoy playfully commented. He sounded as cheerful as always with a tone of remarkable calmness.

How could he be calm at a time like this?!

"Malfoy, get out of here, you don't want the teachers to know-"

"I know, I'll be on my way, you know where to go right?" Malfoy asked Leo who nodded.

I never noticed Leo coming from behind; I guess I was too much absorbed in the ghastly sight of the 5 Perplexing men.

"C'mon then let's leave this cloistered place" And with that Malfoy started tugging me by the wrists and out of the great hall.

Now I could hear the vast mouthful of screams and teacher's yelling dubious spells: they started to fight

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" I bothered asking Malfoy who looked somehow happy.

"Of course, Vince, Leo and Alain are in there right? At least they can battle the 3 there since the two will most likely follow us" he replied.

"But what about the other people there? I mean what if the teacher's know that they're target are Vine and the others?"

"Such an absurd idea that is, Teacher's are battling with them am I not correct? Then there is no malice with students fighting alongside their teachers"

"I, I guess… oh but Alain! Where is he?" I suddenly ask.

"Don't fret; you do know he is an Animagus right? So he's safe, nobody knows that but you, me and the other 3"

I guess I shouldn't worry about Alain, but what about the other 3? Leo, Aaron and Vince? Well, I know Vince is going to come back alive without a scrape to damage his beautiful face but what about the other two?! Leo, the child-like boy who looks weak and gullible and Aaron the fake prince who knows nothing more than to flirt and throw flying kisses to girls?

Malfoy and I walked for a few more minutes without another blatant conversation whatsoever until finally we reached a forsaken corridor in front of a grand solid hard door: _The room of requirement_

I've heard of this special room before, but I never though it truly existed within the school. I guess I belittled the fact that we truly are in a magical school and so nothing is impossible.

We went inside, it was lit with candles floating high above the ceiling, and it was astonishingly…empty. There were no traces of other furniture to trip on or any other items as well. Is this really the room of requirement? Did I not hear right about it having full of the things one needs when one enters through the door?

"W-why is this room em-"

But before I could continue Malfoy placed his index finger on my lips, making me savor the taste of his gruesome hand; he took my left hand and clamp it together with his and slowly we walked the disserted room until we reached the center.

"How many times have we been like this?" said a hoarse voice echoing into the empty room.

"I guess we've been at it for quite some time…maybe 47?" Malfoy calmly replied. The hoarse voice from before laughed horridly causing me to ignite Goosebumps; his voice was utterly creepy.

"Should we end this right now? Or do you prefer to suffer more damage? If you give us what we need we'll gladly return your father" continued the voice.

Father…could it be…that Malfoy's father is held captive by these men? And what is this about giving them something? This feud's getting more serious each day, how could I have gotten myself into this situation?!?! I am such a fool

"I'll think about it for the 47th time" Malfoy added.

"Don't be so cocky, or else we'll kill your pretty girlfriend you know we can"

"Ah but I don't have a girlfriend we broke up today" Malfoy playfully said.

"Don't play games with me boy, hand it over"

And with that the horrid man who possessed the creepy voice emerged out of now where and stood face-to-face with Malfoy a few inches apart with his long crooked wand and his ghastly looking mask covering a part of his face.

"I see someone damaged you're mask along the way" Malfoy commented.

The man revealed a wicked smile, the one visible from his masked face showing gruesome yellowish teeth, has this man not know how to perform proper hygienic practices?! It's so easy to brush ones teeth 3 or maybe 4, well I brush mine 5 times a day seeing as my grandparents are dentists.

"Are to talking about the beaver boy? A well we got into a bloody fight" it was now Malfoy's turn to laugh like a maniac.

Is he alright? The man's talking about Alain having a 'Bloody' fight with the man, and he knows about Alain's Animagus secret!

"Why are you laughing? Did you not hear right?" the man asked.

"Of course, it was just funny, Alain lost to you? A well, since he lost to you then you have the honor to battle with me again. Or do you not remember the last time we've played this charade? When was it? Ah last year when you barged in to my house without permission"

I was eagerly waiting for the man's reply when he suddenly conjured a fire spell that encircled Malfoy, making me take a step back and clumsily falling on the ground.

"Want to play that badly?" I heard Malfoy whisper.

And with that both started throwing curses at each other, Malfoy now dispelled the fire that once encircled him and whispered a spell to knock the guy's wand out by conjuring weird creatures with tons of big bulgy eyes and creepy bone wings. The man then tried to shot one of the 3 unforgivable curses, the Avada kedavra, when Malfoy ducked, the spell passing above his head missing just a few inches, which was a close call.

They went on for a while, I didn't know how to deal with such a situation that then I decided that I'd join not to help Malfoy in some sort of ample helping hand but because I loathe the horrible guy with the yellow teeth. I took my wand out, felt my hands shaking and stood on the side of the room. Then I decided to conjure a spell to try and freeze the combative man or at least stop him from moving around so ferociously. The spell then turned into plentiful frozen ice spears, making them fall like needles when the man suddenly rolled far from the cascading spears, this chance made Malfoy conjure a spell that paralyzed the man's left arm while rolling around like some sort of bowling ball evading my spears.

"2 against one huh?!" the man suddenly blabbed.

"I guess your girlfriend still likes you, should I just kidnap her instead of this futile fighting?" the man commented. He then shifted his attention to me.

"Oh but she's really not my girlfriend, though I can make her one now, I do believe she would not possibly agree" Malfoy quickly replied wearing a sheepish grin that made me want to puke.

Me his girlfriend?

In his preposterous utmost wildest dreams

"Oh, I guess I should abort this mission…for now" the man added.

"Why now? Were having the time of our lives right?" Malfoy argued

"I'm warning you, give it back to us before we kill your father, you're just lucky that you're teacher's here to save the day"

With that, the man vanished like thin air, he couldn't have apparate, and nobody in the school grounds can do such a thing inside since it's protected by ancient magic.

The doors suddenly burst open and Headmaster McGonagall entered the room looking angry and stressed, with here were a handful of teachers along Leo and Aaron.

"What is going on here?" Headmistress McGonagall demanded.

"Malfoy were attacked by the foul men, but they've succeeded in disappearing" Aaron said.

"What in the world? Who are these men anyway?" Headmistress asked.

"I believe they are here to cause us trouble, have you heard about the dark society Headmistress" Professor Longbottom discussed.

"T-the… you mean 'those' people?" she replied.

"Yes… they are causing havoc, and they plan on doing what 'he' did once" Professor Longbottom added.

"I see… we'll then let us discuss this in my office, Percivius, take the students to Madam Pompfrey's they'll likely heal themselves there. The effort to fight them is remarkably inspiring but I advice you all not to do it again" Headmistress said and departure with the other teachers leaving us in the hands of our beloved Muggle studies teacher to guide Malfoy and I along with Vince, Leo and Aaron to the Hospital wing.

.

The next day, I woke up abruptly by the sound of hauling voices that sounded like a heated argument between boys.

"It was not my fault, didn't know he was hiding such a dirty trick behind his sleeve!" I heard Alain argue.

"You were reckless as usual" Aaron added.

"How stupid of you, turning into a beaver like that in front of him, so now he knows we all can turn into animals" Leo commented.

"You lost to him, I guess you owe me another handful of galleons" Malfoy said.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up straight to reveal the 3 boys arguing at the opposite of my bed whilst the two were found at my right; Madam Pompfrey out of sight.

"I did not lose to him; he played a trick on me, that's called cheating" Alain shot back.

"Oh but you cheat all the time, you just don't want to admit that you've found someone's better than you. Too bad it was a man, you like mischievous girls" Aaron continued.

"I believe this argument is getting nowhere and that it is pointless to argue whether the guy could've been a girl or so" Vince joined.

"Hey, you've woken up Rosie" Leo suddenly said.

Everyone now started at me with their red eyes with deep eye bags encircling them; they looked like a pack of vampires except that they were all handsome and godlike.

"How are you?!" Aaron asked in his most flirtatious musical voice.

"It's about time you wake up" Alain argued.

"She's been restless I dare say, for a weak girl with weak stamina I thought she'd end up sleeping for a month of recovery" Vince said with his usual arrogant tone of a voice and lackadaisical expression.

"Hello" Malfoy shortly said.

Everyone now seemed to ask me for quizzical questions that I didn't bother because I was busily absorbed at looking at how different I perceived Malfoy looked: shaken, broken, silent with a fake smile unearthed in his bed beside mine. There was something unusual with him today, not that he didn't look as godly inhumane and perfect as usual with his hormones lying all over the place, but it was because he kind of looked down even though he doesn't look like it.

I kind of pity him…

I didn't know that his father was held captive by the mysterious men and that he was evidently persecuted for holding something against the men something valuable. But why not give that so his father could be freed?

What a jerk, yet I don't really understand things…so I am not truly able to conclude such thoughts. How could I come up with rational deductions if I don't know anything about what's happening, nor do I care?

Should I start caring for these five-some and get myself involve, not that I'm no more involve than they are, but involved in a sense of a more deeper casual meaning where I can help them?!

"Rosie's such a weakling" I heard Leo whisper.

On second thought…

I'll cancel the idea of being further involved in their feud!

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"3 days 3 nights" Alain replied.

"That reminds me, today's Saturday…Hogsmeade week" Aaron gleefully added.

"Oh boy, here we go again… you twins are so childish, could you not grow up?!" Vince continued.

"Why? What's the occasion?" I bothered to ask.

"Its Play day for Aaron and Alain" Leo replied with a stupid smile on his face.

"Play…day? Do you both happen to know your age? Or is it that you have this mental deficiency?" I said.

"Well said" Vince said for the first time agreeing with me.

"I don't want to play today Aaron" Alain said.

This made the handful of snippy comment go silent; we all started at Alain who unbelievably said something that made sense for the first time.

"Is this true?! Are you really? You don't want to play?!" Aaron side commented.

"I… err prefer to do something different" Alain added.

"Sure, anything you want" Leo said.

"Is it that remarkable for Alain to say such a thing?" I whispered to Malfoy.

He smiled

"You're not answering my question" I added.

When I got out of the hospital wing I found myself choking to death with the lack of breathable air because of Marie who abrasively hugged me like there was no tomorrow. She likes doing things like there's no tomorrow…

"I've missed you so much! Who'd have thought you battled against those creepy looking men along with the five-some! OMG you were so cool! But of course you've just increased your chances of being disliked b almost all of the girl's population because you get to hang out with the five-some in the hospital wing what…For about 3 days? And 3 nights? So what did you talk about with them?! Surely you've asked about almost everything in the world to them right?!!?!?" Marie said bombarding me with unscrupulous nonsense.

"No, I just woke up today" I boorishly replied. I sat myself in one of the hard benches of the great hall and tried to solve some of the huge pile of homework's I've missed during my stay at the hospital wing.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat!!!??? You just woke up today?! Why did you let such a chance pass! You could've at least asked Vince which type of girl she liked! You know I like him, but I like Aaron too, Leo's not that bad! Oh but Scorpious!!! You should've asked Scorpious!" Marie added.

"He goes for any girl" I instantly replied, which is quite true judging from the fact that he's been going out with almost all of the girls here in Hogwarts.

"Really? Did he say that? You think I could pass?! I mean c'mon I don't look that bad don't I? Beside's you said I have great hair right?! Do you think you could set me up on a date?! Could you? Can you? Would you? Please oh please?" Marie said.

"No" definitely not.

"Oh but please I'm begging you, it's not that I'm desperate or anything, it's just that I think that well maybe Scorpious just needs a girl who could really turn him around, so he could stop switching girlfriends and-"

She then stopped.

"Why stop?" I asked. It was unusual of her to stop blabbering; no one could easily make her stop talking. She then pointed something or someone from behind me. As I turned around I saw Alain standing there looking different from usual.

His hair was now combed and tidy, presentable in a way that it kind of resembled like Vince's hair style only he didn't wear any glasses, he also wore a plain shirt, jacket and pants. He looked plain but handsome.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

He hesitated for a while and then spoke.

"Later at 5 meet me at the front gate" he whispered. He then went out of the great hall making some of the girls who were next to us fuss malevolently.

"Did he just, ask you out?!" was all that Marie could ask.

"I…don't know" was all that I can say…

____________________________________________

Greetings! Another chapter! Tell me what you think, I'm quite not ready to reveal all the secrets concerning Malfoy and the rest but at least now there's an idea of why they are being persecuted :D, I'm sorry if the story's confusing, maybe that's what I wanted but not in a very confusing way that nobody understands the story! Thank you for reading and for the reviews!!!


	9. Verse nine

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse nine**

**_________**

**9**

**_________________**

"Why don't you just go? I mean it could be fun, a date with Alain! Though I don't really like him as much as the other four-some but at least HE's still a part of the Five-some right? What's more is that you get to have a date with a famous son's designer!" Marie said.

She was searching for an outfit to lend me; it's not as if I asked her to lend me something. She just commented on how inadequate my clothes are for a rendezvous and how aberrant a person I am.

"What do you mean by designer?" I asked. What's the deliberation of connection in that alleged remark? Marie is such an Adamant person…

"Alain and Aaron's mom's a famous wardrobe designer. She creates all these wonderful dress robes and cloaks you should see her boutique! I'll take you there sometime too! What's more is that my Mama's friends with her so we get to have discount. You know my mama fashions hairpins"

Who doesn't know about Marie's ridiculous overloaded hair full of various hairpins?! It's not as if it's not obvious enough for people to notice such an odd way of presenting one's hair style in an obscure way.

"Then it's decided you will wear this pink jacket along with that cute fluffy wool skirt, this light pink v-neck top these cute pink mittens and my favorite pink boots! Now go on put all of these on for your sake" she grinned.

"Absolutely positively not" I eagerly replied.

I would never wear such horrendous type of clothing. Showcasing such an ample amount of skin by wearing this awfully short skirt, the horrendous pink v-neck top, the repulsive baby pink color of the boots, everything is so…rubbish-ly pink!

"If you don't wear this then I swear I'll tell you're secret about those stupid glasses. The one that happened 3 years ago? Or do you want everyone in this dormitory to know that-"

"-Alright, I get it! I'll get you one of these days. I'll wear this ONCE, just once and thank you…for blackmailing me!!!" I cut her short.

I was forced to wear the ugly ensemble of pink clothing because of the threatening words my dear self-proclaimed best friend declared. I never liked the color pink, in fact I hate it a lot since it truly reminds me of Marie. It's not as if I don't like Marie, it's just that sometimes there's a tendency that I cannot over barely control my emotions that I get fed up with this sheepish behavior of hers, pretty much like Leo Sanderson's reactions.

"See how cute you look?! OMG I have to take a picture of this! Don't forget the jacket, you know it's snowing outside! It's so cold I guess you'll both end up at the three broom sticks to heathen things up, if you know what I mean" Marie said and winked.

I don't have the slightest idea of what she meant but after changing into the unbearable clothes my dear friend made me wear I felt embarrassed and I even felt like puking after seeing myself in the mirror.

I never liked wearing such clothing because in the first place they don't make you presentable but appear unintelligible and stupid. Wise women wear wise clothing, garments that suit you perfectly well without ghastly showing off any ounce of private skin to provoke men into thinking that you are the type of girl whose okay with doing things that is inappropriate especially in the school grounds. As I walked down the Gryffindor castle, I felt hot stares shot by boys who were walking in packs and whispering at each other while the girls on the other hand tried their hardest to stuff their mouths with their handkerchiefs just not to laugh at how stupid I look.

Yes, I quite agree about how the girls perceive me to look like but I can't do anything about that since the secret's much more important to me than anything else in the world. It'd be much more embarrassing than this… I guess…

"Hey" I said as I approach Alain in the front gate.

He was taken aback by my sudden appearance that he stood frozen, rooted to the ground like a cold handsome statue. I can never blame him…

There weren't a lot of people around the front gate, as I scanned the place and felt the cold rush of air slapping my cheeks. After a few minutes his hard stoned face soften and started to hide an inconceivable laughter.

Great

I knew it was coming anyways

"What is it that you want?" I asked.

"Why are YOU all dressed up? Are you supposed to go out on a date?" Alain mischievously said.

"Didn't you ASK me out on a date?" I replied. He blinked.

"Do you really think I would have the coura- I mean of-of course I didn't ask you out on a date? I mean I wasn't supposing to because you see… What I mean is we're going out to spy on someone" He exclaimed.

Spy someone… so he didn't truly give up on play day

"You do like play day don't you? So were going to play Auror's right? Is this some kind of new tag game you five created because if this is then I think I don't want to participate in it sorry?"

"No that's not it stupid, I just didn't want him to notice me that's why I changed my clothes, I guess you're pretty much well disguised yourself" he commented.

"I don't think that was a compliment, but if you have no use for me then I might as well reti-"

But before I could finish he started pulling my arm out of the front gate and into the busy snowy white Hogsmeade.

There were a lot of students outside; I guess it was because there was a fair going out and about. There were hundreds of stalls all lined up in the alley, some were selling cheap wands, books little miniscule dragon pets, which I think are illegal and many more. A lot of people where having fun, some stalls offered entertainment while some where selling scrumptious sweets for the first years.

The weather was quite wintry already; I guess Christmas is getting nearer. The wind was as cold as ice, the snow that was piling up on the ground were becoming a handful pile of white solid liquid that made people uneasy to move.

"Who are we spying on anyways" I bothered to ask as we both walk in the crowded alley.

"Malfoy" Alain shortly replied.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because… He's acting weird" he added.

"Seriously he's the same as always; he just flirted yesterday with the 7th year from RavenClaw in the library"

"Shhh" he whispered.

He then wheeled me on to a corner to hide in a magical candy stall where they turn sugar into moving colorful candies their customers requested them to. Fascinating, I'd like to try one myself to but I'm in a middle of a spying game right now with none other than the obnoxious misfit that is Alain Peterson.

"Look, he's buying something from the bookstore! That is unmistakably weird!" Alain whispered.

I peered into the corner, trying to conceal myself while I bobbed my head up, good thing the owner of the stall was an old man who didn't care much about both Alain and my nuisance in his stall. Malfoy looked faultless, godly, pious, impeccable and several more complimenting paranormal words I can bestow upon his inhumane looks along with his muscular built body and mischievous grin catching many glances of the many walking groupies on the road. He was magically carrying out Christmas presents by conjuring a spell of the boxes to all float by themselves. I guess it was to save his energy for flirting.

Christmas, but there's still a month left before Christmas, that's an early shopper…

"He's just buying some Christmas gifts" I murmured.

"That's what's weird. He's buying a gift in the BOOKSTORE! He never enters the bookstore" Alain commented in appalling manner.

"Maybe it's for Vince?"

"Of course not. He never gets Vince any book; it's not as if he needs more since they OWN the Bookstore themselves!"

Vince…Owns…a books store?!

How envious…

"C'mon he's going to that weird stall" Alain said while grabbing my arm and tugging it forcefully that it hurt. I decided not to wail like a battered individual like the other female population do and bit my lip.

Malfoy indeed entered in a weird looking stall with a lot of creepy gears hanging including eyeballs, dragon tongue and many more disturbing items exhibited. He then bought some indispensible eyeballs, about a dozen of them and some dragon heartstrings.

WHAT is he suppose to do with those?!

"Hey What'cha looking at?!" Said a squeaky child-like voice

Alain and I turned around in surprise to see Leo Sanderson standing there as usual looking like a handsome cute child with his uneven bangs complimenting his perfect unfavorable smile. He wore a brown scarf around his neck matching the color of his mousy brown hair, his vest that was also brown as brown as his shoes were all ridiculously child-like!

"Ohhhh you're spying on Scorpious aren't you? And we all thought you were both going out on a nice good date" Leo added.

The other two-some emerged from behind the stall where both Alain and I were hiding. Aaron looked as striking as usual wearing his uniform and his Slytherin scarf protecting his white pale neck and Vince wearing a heavy-looking dark coat and a dark hat, his face looking as sinisterly disturbed as always.

"WHY are you all here?" I demanded.

"Why are YOU wearing such scandalous clothing" Vince commented.

"At least I don't look like I'm going to murder someone" I replied.

"Yeah, you look like you're trying to seduce someone" Leo joined.

"It's as if someone's going to be seduced with that kind of clothing on her" Alain added.

Everyone looked at Alain, Leo grinning, Aaron trying to gasp for some air and Vince sighing.

"Well' moving on, let's follow Malfoy I guess he's going to retire into the three broomsticks now" Leo said.

We all headed for the three broomsticks but the journey there wasn't easily. Every now and then Malfoy would without warning glance from behind taking all of us aback. Sometimes Alain and I would pretend to be a couple and he'd instantaneously put his arm around me while we swing around and turn our backs to Malfoy, sometimes it would be Vince who'd pretend to be my date when he's the one nearest to me; he'd put his dark hat on me and drag me ferociously on the side to pretend to gap at the stalls, we both always end up with deranged stares especially from Vince's fan's club. Leo and Aaron would then pretend to be gay on the corner by touching each other's face and saying sarcastic flowery words at each other garnering crowds to cover them from Malfoy's sight.

It was a ridiculous day, tiresome as well but finally we all mange to get to our destination which was the three broomsticks. We all sat exhausted desperately gasping for air.

"Good thing Malfoy's sat himself at the far corner of the bar. He likes sitting there, I guess it's because it reminds him of-"

"Yeah we pretty much know who it reminds him so I guess there's no need to mention 'that'" Vince interrupted.

"What's with the present anyways? He's never done that, shopping in Hogsmeade just to buy us Christmas gifts, weird" Aaron said while he drank his butter beer cheerfully.

"I guess it's because he just realized what are worth are" Leo concluded

"He went into a BOOKSTORE" Alain whispered.

"SO what if he did? It's not like the store gives of incurable disease Alain, don't enthusiastically twist the meaning of a respectable bookstore" I joined.

"I am grateful for that statement" Vince added.

"But…but… we both don't like going in there, he knows that, you know what it reminds it of him right? And this place, he's being melancholic. And I thought he'd forgotten all about 'that'" Alain continued.

"What's that? I suppose no one's going to explain it to me again right? I just don't get why I'm becoming a part of this unintelligent, thick, dense assemblage composing of an infant, an oddball, a flirt, a cold jerk and a pervert." I stated.

They all laughed in unison.

What's so funny about the truth? Are they truly denying the truth that they are the five assemblages of odd weirdoes?

"What's so funny?" said a familiar musical voice, the voice that always sounded like the perfect male voice, the low alluring accent.

Malfoy

"H-hey" Leo said.

"Having fun without me?" Malfoy exclaimed, pulled out a chair out of nowhere and sat himself beside me.

Again, I felt unwanted Goosebumps ignite within me.

"N-not really" Aaron replied.

"Ah, but you seem to be having a blast dating with our Demoiselle right? Even Vince joined the fun" he said as he glared at Vince.

"Please don't put me into the same boat as they are…" Vince commented, he then flushed with embarrassment.

"I guess all of you are curious of why I'm buying you presents. I just got bored that's all" Malfoy cheerfully replied.

I guess life is boring for rich people who can afford absolutely anything in this magical world. I am pretty much broke, since I spent most of my money buying the new release of the new book in flourish and blotts before school even began.

"Yes, I guess so. We were just thinking too much that's all, right guys?" Aaron quickly replied.

"You look all dolled up today my dear, truly this isn't because they've come to offer you as a sacrifice to me?" Malfoy playfully said as he flash his wicked grin.

"Of course not you brainless mandrill, I don't even know why I'm here in the first place. I always get dragged by all of you without knowing everything every detail and substance of the dispute occurring in my life. Every time I demand and explanation nobody seems to agree to give me ingenious information" I shot back.

"Whoa calm down, you don't want to get us all kicked out of here? They'll think we're doing something to upset you" Alain said.

"But you ARE doing something to upset me" I quickly replied.

"If you really want us to tell you the truth…then we will" Leo added.

"Really?" I questioned. I stared at him for a moment thinking if I would assume his statement as believable or fallacious.

"Yup, After Christmas we'll tell you all" Leo said with a cheerful smile in his childish face.

Everyone now stared at Leo all looking doubtful about the young chap. We all sat there silent, without any conversation whatsoever occurring in our deadpan table. It was a very awkward silence, as I could only hear Vince sipping in his butter beer mug; Alain's soft hissing voice as if arguing with some one but himself and Aaron winking at the girls from behind my chair all giggling like a pack of hyenas.

"Rose! There you are!" said a familiar voice.

It was Valeene. She wore a hand-knit white bonnet covering her hair which was tied in a tight bun and wore a white jacket with a colorful scarf around her neck. She approached our table slowly while she tapped her feet on the floor to get some snow out of her shoes, this display of act caught the Five-some's attention and turn to stare at Val.

"I was looking all over for you, I've wanted to give this to you" Valeene said and handed me a small notebook.

My notebook

"I almost forgot, thank you" I replied gingerly.

"No problem. You know its weird having that notebook of yours, it's like someone wants to get it from me these past few days." She added.

"Why, is there something important written in that notebook?" Leo boorishly said.

Valeene was taken aback by Vince sudden remark that she just nodded. I guess people still think of these stupid Five-some as some kind of enforced authority that makes this school work. Yeah right… what an absurd way of looking at things… poor Val I guess she's kind of bewitch right now…

"Can I have a loo-"

But before Alain could finish his sentence, I wistfully grabbed the notebook out of Val's hand and place it inside the pocket of Marie's wool skirt.

"What's that all about?" Aaron said.

"Nothing really" I replied.

"Can you tell us in detail, about the attempts of someone to get Rose's notebook" Vince added.

"U-uhm… yes; It's been days since the first attempt, I was taking a short bath one night and when I got out my bed was grisly battered. My bed sheets were all on the floor, my pillows were slashed and my trunk was searched. The following day, I took the notebook and felt like I was somehow being persecuted as I walk at the forsaken corridor at night good thing my boyfriend appeared and walked me back to the Gryffindor tower."

"I see, go on continue" Vince said.

"Y-yes, well after that I… overheard something weird just last night. It was midnight you see, and well I wanted to walk and stretch for a while, you know – Alain and Leo both nodded in agreement- then I heard voices in an empty classroom, I guess it was the muggle studies room. There were to voices, one was familiar but the other one was a strange hoarse voice"

"Do you recognize the familiar voice?" Vince interrupted.

"N-not really, but it sounded familiar. They… were talking about the notebook; I guess it was Rose's notebook. They were both trying to take it from me…" Valeene said.

"I'm so sorry to have caused you this! I really am" I replied in shock.

"No, it's not your fault. But I wonder why the notebook's important, it's not like you've written something there right? I mean I've read it once when we were back in the library but after that I never opened it again."

"Thank you and I'm sorry for causing you something like this" I said.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Malfoy whispered in my ear.

"Of course not, we have to protect her" I whispered back

Malfoy grinned and hid his laughter.

"She's not going to be in any sort of danger, not now since she gave you're notebook back to you… so now You're going to be in danger" Malfoy said with a playfulness hint on his tone.

"I just hope she's fine" I said as I watch Val's hand wave from the door and out of sight.

"Aaron" Malfoy said.

Aaron nodded and soon followed Val outside the cold snowy alley of Hogsmeade.

"It's going to be a tricky night, hope you're up for the chase Rose" Alain said and winked.

What is that suppose to mean? what chase?

something tells me that its going to be another long excruciating night with the Five-some again...

_______________________________________

Chapter nine! Thank you for the Reviews and for reading this story! Christmas is coming near so I just wanted to say… MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope you all have a fine Christmas day! Thank you again


	10. Verse Ten

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Ten**

**_________**

**10**

**_________________**

I remember each and every day when I was forced to waste my valuable point in time to be an adjunct to the Five-some's reposing useless pleas of insignificant problems in their insinuated 'Flatulent' lives. Yes, I was being used as a kind of extra stimulation instilling more anticipation in their very perfect existence.

I learn by heart that Vince doesn't like noise and is pretty much annoyed all the time, I've discovered Leo's weakness which was that he was scared of butterflies when we were in the Hogwarts grounds trying to find Aaron's favorite Rose budding up somewhere within the vast grounds. To my surprise Aaron was allergic to Roses and ended up being hospitalized for a weak and Alain's pet owl liked eating mice which was utterly revolting. And who would not remember the majestic jerk that is Malfoy? Who knew that I'd be burying his books on the school grounds just because he wanted the plants to have subtle knowledge and make them more smart, as if that's going to enrich the poor vegetation life in the planet.

Such simple useless facts were very much something that I've recently observed and failed to write it in my little shabby notebook that I forgot in the hands of my faithful comrade Valeene in the noiseless Library.

I've also come to a conclusion that that was about as much information I could possibly get from the Five-some, not to mention the fact that I have a clouded view of Malfoy's chaotic life. I gain knowledge of the fact that I don't even really KNOW the Five-some at all, about their family, about their past, about almost every crucial detail of them yet I am in their disposition willingly awaiting their decisive explanation on the bizarre things they've insanely placed their lives on.

And now I've also risked my life with them… and inconsiderably Valeene's…

"Will she be alright?" I asked Vince for the seventh time.

He eyed me, lids slightly down looking hellishly annoyed, his brows aligning in the center and his stance looked like he was prepared to smack someone in the face, in this case my meager plain face. He was steadfastly packing a few things in the unpopulated common room.

"I told you… Aaron's following her" Vince replied.

"That's what I'm worried about" I was staring at him, sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in the Gryffindor Common room while he looked disconcerted and kept muttering to himself.

"Malfoy said he'd met us by the Old wizard's statue on the third floor" he glanced on me and deliberately threw his heavy bag on my lap.

"Could you be more careful?" I said as I straightened up and picked the hateful bag off my lap.

"Aaron's spotted the guy" Vince whispered.

"Let's go" I quickly added.

We went out of the Gryffindor common room as fast as we can and down the Gryffindor tower with no unconventional conversations or his repetitive haughtiness clearly engulfing us in a swift chase of time to meet Malfoy and the other's down stairs on the Third floor. Then both Vince and I were abruptly taken aback by some bleak voices we heard on the fourth floor.

We decided to stop by and hide ourselves on the strong solid pillars and get a glimpse of the holder of the voices having the very dreary conversation.

"You were going out with Lily potter? How stupid of me I should've known" said Valeene. I must admit, she didn't look wrecked and wasted like other girls look when they've known their boyfriends were cheating on them. Instead, Val didn't whimper in front of her boyfriend, she still looked the very brave and unwavering Val that I use to know.

"No, you've got it all wrong, they're just rumors" Michael explained but Val seemed to choose to ignore his uninspiring clarification and walked out of him. He was then left on the corridor silently reposing and cursing.

"If you're looking for a notebook, I don't have it" Michael said in his casual tone. Is he speaking to someone else? He couldn't possibly know that Vince and I are…

"I didn't imagine that you would pretty much be aware of us" Vince said as he emerged out of the pillar facing Michael who smirked.

"I guess I should give you more credit" Vince added and pushed his expensive glasses up on the bridge of his perfect nose.

"I know what you're thinking, but you've got it all wrong" Michael replied, he then took a step forward and walked pass Vince bumping his shoulder hard yet barely making Vince move out of his spot, Proving that Vince's body is as hard as his head, stubborn as his personality and stone cold as his heart.

"We're watching" I heard Michael mumble as he passed by me with an air of arrogance combined with a sort of disappointment mixed. I can't blame him for losing Val; he's probably lost something that can by no means pass by again in his meager dreadful life right now.

"C'mon" Said Vince and started brutally tugging me by the wrists. I guess I was deeply accustomed to Vince manhandling me that I didn't feel the pain of his brutish behaviors nor the fact that he always tugs me, pulls my arms and picks me up like I'm a sack of rice.

We both reached the third floor without any other nuisance akin to Ms. Norris purring and lounging about in the spacious corridors nor Peeves the poltergeist loitering on the hallways humming dirty jokes and crashing the armors and mismatching the suits.

Malfoy was undeniably there seeing that the place kind of like shine brightly and you could feel his hormones all about in the place once you're near him. He was wearing his Slytherin scarf wrapped artfully on his very appealing neck and his striking blonde hair looked craftily brushed. Wearing his Slytherin uniform, the expensive customized tailored robe he stood there as godly and inhumane as possible.

Leo was also there standing next to him all bundled up in his brown sweater, I've started noticing that almost all of his garments are auburn colored I guess it's specifically his preference of color. As usual he wore a grin on his utterly child-like face with his hand tuck in both pockets of his black pricey slacks. Leaning on the wall with the notorious messed up hair and edgy fashion attire was unmistakably Alain. His torn up clothes, pants, his peevish uneven smile and his wild atmosphere he gives were all present in the room along with Malfoy's hormones and Leo's childish quality.

"You've met one haven't you?" Alain said.

"Yes, he was there having a break up tête-à-tête with his girlfriend" Vince replied and took the heavy load of bag he once threw at me and handed it to Leo who approached us as Alain conversed with Vince.

"They're members are growing rapidly aren't they? Don't know if I could handle them anymore" Malfoy commented.

"What about them? Are you implying that there's another mystery yet that I have to unravel? You're not going to tell me aren't you? Or why you're being pursued?" I added.

Everyone stared at me somehow, Vince looking annoyed as usual, Leo stopped grinning and smacked his mouth shut, Alain stared at the ceiling and Malfoy looked displeased.

"Were in a middle of a chase right now if you happen to know, and don't ask stupid questions c'mon lets run"

And with that Alain took my hand and started to run from the corridor and chanting a spell to make our shoes run soundless from the floor, Malfoy and the others followed shortly.

As I glanced from behind I noticed that Malfoy was still in his unusual state of bland boorish behavior. He doesn't seem revived after that incident on the Halloween party and it kept me wondering until we reached the outside of the Hogwarts castle and seemed to be the hedge maze Hagrid's been growing for some time now.

I heard he wanted to grow the maze because he liked the idea back then when a Tri-wizard tournament was held. Though he limited the height of the hedge and made sure he would not place any dangerous creatures inside, or we all hope he won't.

"We're going to be back up" Alain then grumbled and instantly disappeared leaving Malfoy and I alone in the dark murky place.

"Uhm… what are we suppose to do?" I asked Malfoy, he then walked closer and took out his wand. I followed.

"Remember, no noise" he whispered in my ear. It made me shiver.

We silently went in the 7th feet tall hedges, the bush seemed very much tamed yet some branches kept sticking out making Malfoy's robe caught. He then decided to take of his stupid luxurious robe and leave it on the soiled ground. What a waste.

"You know, you're robes might get caught to, why don't you leave them behind?" I heard Malfoy mumble.

I knew he was toying with me, purposely fooling around and criticizing my style of dressing which meant my school skirt tagged with a nice maroon sweater and an old hand me down robe not to mention my white knee length socks which was not a choice I've made in the first place seeing that it was the only sock left I found in my cabinet whereas the other socks completely 'vanished' thanks to Marie.

"Shhh be quiet" was all that I can say to make him reveal his widely recognized trademark smirk.

When Malfoy and I reached somehow the deepest part of the hedge we both halt to a stop to hear voices yet again speaking harshly to each other, but this time there were four other voices.

"We've confirmed about the infiltration that happened on Halloween" said a very young boyish voice.

Malfoy pressed one of his ears on a bush and stood there perfectly still like a Greek god statue, whilst the air played with his neatly brushed hair. His face seemed kind of flustered; I guess it must be the cold winds making his cheeks flush adding more sex appeal on his perfect face.

"They're after one of us in Hogwarts aren't they?" said a very low manly voice.

"Yes, but we neither yet to confirm if they're after one of the Five" replied another drab voice.

"But I know they're not harming the others so why bother? I mean we don't merely exist for this right?" I was surprised to hear a female voice join the conversation.

"Don't get involved in this, you know why were doing this, it's because of my sister-"

"-But that is all in the past, how many years has it been? Two? Don't tell me you're still not over that" replied the boyish voice.

I felt Malfoy tensing up, I didn't know why but he seemed uncomfortable in a way that he swiftly pulled his ear from the bush.

"As we were saying earlier, we don't need to fuss about the Five, we should let them be" said the manly voice.

"Let's talk about this another time, as of now my spy's sent me information about them, seems there's some who are unregistered Animagus from within the Five. I've confirmed Aaron Peterson to be an illegal unregistered chameleon Animagus" said the female voice that sounded like she burned with pride; if she did I wished she'd literally burn.

Now I know why the notebook was important, I recklessly wrote something that gave away Aaron, not to mention the fact that I always condemn the five boy's in my notebook. But they don't know that I wrote such ridiculous things… and I don't plan on telling them so.

"As I was saying, it seems that there were more to these boys than what they seem" added the manly voice.

"Meeting adjourned" said another unfamiliar voice that joined the others.

"Why-"

But before the female voice could argue the new voice argued

"I've spotted three pesky rats lurking around"

"Eww that's so gross" the female voice commented.

"Not literally you dimwit" said the drab voice.

No soon did Malfoy promptly took me in his arms and started hauling himself past the hedges running as fast as he could feeling the wind slap me feverishly, We both made out of the hedges safely without a bruise or a scratch on his lovely face, if I did get a scratch it wouldn't matter as much as it would if Malfoy's face get's badly scrapped.

"Are they practically… uhm do they are they?" was the only thing I could think of asking. I didn't really know what they were, except that the voices were young enough to sound like they were students in Hogwarts and that they're interested on what's happening between the five-some.

"They're just gossipmongers, they just love to mess with us" I heard Alain whisper to Malfoy.

"It's not their fault" I heard him whisper back.

"Yeah, We've manage to chase someone, but unfortunately it slipped Vince" Leo said.

"That's odd, Vince letting someone slip" Malfoy commented revealing a smirk.

"I guess you've heard it all, I should retire for now" continued. He then started walking away from us four leaving me in hands of the man handler Vince to drag me up in the Gryffindor tower to secure my safety while the other two waved at me frantically grinning enjoying the torturous view of my robe being pulled by the Ice prince.

While Vince and I walked slowly on the unfilled corridors of Hogwarts, I noticed that he was muttering to himself yet again. It's been strange, he has always been lackadaisical, yet right now he's been grumbling to himself with a tone of resentment and anger. I decided to ignore him, since he'd later on get pissed on me and pour all of his hatred on my paltry self.

.

After hearing such conversations, eavesdropping two times, I decided to wake up early and go to the library to read a nice thick dusty book. I am In need of some academic nourishment since being with the Five has drained almost all of my patience and knowledge of the fact that I am still absolutely clueless on what it is that is happening to them.

They don't even care about how or what I feel, or anything that I mention. I hastily got out of my bed, combed by forever bushy red hair, put my glasses on and my garment and promptly went down on the girl's staircase. No soon did I find myself alone in the Library, I gazed up to look at the antique old clock hanged on the white painted wall, and it was just 6 o'clock in the morning.

I sat myself in the usual place, far from the round table of glory, and near Madam Pince's table who was now magically rearranging the books and giving me a warm infectious smile.

"You're up early" said a voice.

I was then joined by Valeene who simply look as pretty as usual with her dark hair and bright intelligent eyes beaming. She sat herself at my right while five thick books magically conjured landed in front of her table.

"You too, I guess we're really in need of books or else we can't live without them can't we?" I said and smiled at her, who smiled enthusiastically back.

"Michael and I broke up yesterday" She blatantly said.

"Oh"

"Yeah, He was going out with your cousin, and it was his time anyways, I just didn't feel right with him that's all" she added. I patted her back.

"So, how are you being with the Five? Are they treating you right?" she then asked.

If I were to tell her how much Vince has been brutally handling me, or Aaron intentionally flirting with me, Alain playing tricks on me, Leo making me his private tutor and the notorious Malfoy insignificantly crowning me as his own wretched personal maid… I'd rather not

"I guess" I replied.

"There have been rumors about you lately, you going out with one of them. Alain?" she then asked. I laughed.

"Yeah right, rumors are just going to be rumors" I weakly replied as I suppressed another laugh.

Alain and me? It's like joking and similar to pairing Malfoy and me now that's even more impossible!  
"I guess" she said.

Then a Hufflepuff boy entered the library, Val and I both stared at the boy who was 6th feet tall with dusty mouse brown hair which looked uncombed. He wore glasses that were tapped in the middle and hand me down robes. He sat himself in front of our table pulled the chair noiselessly and took out his small black notebook.

"Who…is that?" I whispered to Val.

I've noticed that he also had a small black notebook, that similar of Vince's. I wanted to know if it was just a mere coincidence, something he stole, or something like a copy. If it was a book then I'd like to have a copy to myself as well.

"That's Laurence Parteger, he's known to be an ignorant, but smart" Val mumbled.

"His notebook, somehow it seems familiar"  
"Oh that, well not all of the students in Hogwarts have that notebook. Rumor has it that it's some kind of dark arts notebook, I don't know I've just seen that notebook in his possession and Vince Beut's"

"Really, he looks kind of weird don't you think?" I added. He was now scratching his head while he turned a page.

"No, he's just like that for now; you see his Twin sister died not too long ago, Laurice from RavenClaw?"

"I don't know her"

"I don't blame you, the poor thing was as transparent as wet toilet paper, and she was so introverted nobody seemed to care whether she died or not" Val said.

"That's awful" I replied. I'm awful for not having noticed her.

We suddenly decided to stop talking about Laurence and Laurice Parteger that we both read quietly after a healthy dose of intellectual conversation about the war between the goblins's and house elves on the 16th century. We were then focused on reading more about the giants and got us fascinated in the origins of the philosopher's stone when someone suddenly sat herself next to us.

"Hello Rose Weasley" said the voice. It sounded familiar.

The girl was a RavenClaw, seeing as she was wearing blue robes paired with a nice plain blue headband around her long brown curly hair. Her eyes were small, Asian-like yet somehow pretty and her mouth shaped in an irritating smirk, one that didn't suit her and made her look wicked.

"Y-yes?" I replied.

"I challenge you in a face off, a duel of course you DO know what is a wizarding duel right?" she said in a very mischievous tone.

"I do believe that I am no nincompoop to learn what a Wizarding duel is" I replied.

"Great then that means you accept my challenge, I really want to meet you later on the grounds, if that is, you're not scared?" she taunted. Her eyes flickered like candles burning relentlessly.

"But why do you want to duel with me?" I bothered to ask.

"It's because I simply can't stand you"

"If this is about the Five then please don't start such a pointless insignificant fight. I am not going out with one of them, or have been spending my very much important time with them because I want to, I was just forced to, blackmail if it is a must to explain" I argued. She didn't simply care.

"Amusing, but I just truly hate you" she said.

"Camille" said another female voice.

"It seems that my friend's are calling, see you later this evening" she then winked at both Valeene and I and rapidly went out of the room to join her other fine-looking friends.

"What was that all about?" Val asked but I failed to give a short reply.

Then the Hufflepuff boy went out of the Library to follow the footsteps of the irksome Camille.

.

After having spent five hours in the library with Val I decided to go and have lunch in the great hall hoping to find food there when I get to the destination seeing as my stomach grumbling had to part with me because the Quidditch committee was looking for her, she played seeker in RavenClaw something that made me look up to her; I never liked flying that much but it's not that I'm scared to do so.

I walked down the desolate corridor of the third floor remembering the business we had yesterday night. Then I heard this wonderful music coming from a room nearby.

It was a piano, someone playing the piano. I remember playing the piano myself in our own little house. My mother brought me a nice upright piano and let me practice without cheating that meant using my powers. My father was always so proud of me when I was to play the piano, he didn't believe that I would get to learn fast and was thankful that I inherited my mother's brain, it's not as If Hugo didn't inherit it to.

But then our piano got accidentally over tuned somehow, broken most likely that we had to dispose of it. Hugo was the saddest of us to know it got broken in an unknown circumstance; he also liked playing the piano.

The music grew louder within each step I take. And when I turned around to look inside the room to my amazement I found a blonde hair playing the piano with a difficult piece that I can't even play.

"Surprised aren't you?" said a low whispering Voice. It was Alain who suddenly emerged from behind. This act startled me.

"Well yes who knew he could play the piano? Isn't that a muggle thing?" I asked him.

"Yeah, seems that he still can't get over it. Don't worry he's just like this when December's nearing. All goofy and spacey stupid jerk" Alain grumbled.

"Uhm, yes… he is quite like that"

Alain and I watched Malfoy play the piano, it was a grand piano, a black shiny new one that I've never seen before nor ever touched as well. He was playing some tune that I wasn't familiar with, I guess he composed it.

"He seems… sad" I commented.

"Well duh, who wouldn't be if… oh well you know guys get moody" Alain said. Just when he was about to say something else, he gradually changed the subject.

That was when I knew that they were all hiding yet another secret from me…

"Yeah guys moody, like you being moody all the time beaver boy" I said and gave him a smirk.

"Stop calling me that, I don't like being called like that four eyes" he retorted.

Alain then started walking away leaving me behind to pay attention to Malfoy playing the piano with the saddest tone. I gaped, there on the corner of the door looking at his devastated yet still stunning features, his hands gliding on the magnificent keyboard effortlessly plucking each note and he seemed focused, focused enough to ignore my wistful stare from the doorway…

____________________________________

Verse ten is up! More mystery I guess, I made this chapter pretty much longer than the others since this was kind of a Christmas gift from me! Since New Year's approaching I just wanted to greet everyone HAPPY NEW YEAR. You're thoughts, criticisms and comments are pretty much well appreciated and yet again I am thankful to everyone for reading my story!


	11. Verse eleven

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Eleven**

**_________**

**11**

**_________________**

Of all the significant compulsory things I could've done with my precious time I was stuck with the flirtatious king Aaron Peterson outside the Hogwarts grounds tending the flower bushes he'd planted without the school's permission. I don't literally see the point in growing Red Roses when the one who impartially planted them was the cause of his impetuous allergies earning him a blast of blissful days confined in the hospital wing.

But Red Roses weren't the only flowers he had planned to plant. He decided to grow some sunflowers today. like any other day, I saw him enchanting the lovely flowers with his flowery words and magically making them grow faster than the sun nor rain can make them.

"Aren't they precious?" I hear Aaron said as he tended to his little sunflowers, smiling idiotically at them with a touch of pride.

"Aren't you a bit too pleased?!" I retorted. I was busily digging a hole with the classy trowel he handed me not to long ago.

He wanted to plant the seeds in a muggle fashion sort of way which I think is nonsense sine he uses magic to grow them fast. I bet he purposely decided to incite the 'muggle way' to burden me more with useless insignificant torturing jobs he has in store for me.

"My, you're very exuberant today digging that hole, I guess is should make you help out everyday" he commented.

I immediately stopped digging and cast a malicious glare at Aaron who seemed to reject my murderous intent on shoving the trowel down his throat. I had the impulse to do such a conniving barbaric act yet again I knew I wasn't a match for him. That would likely be the opposite of what I need to feel, for I've learnt of why they kept me close to them, on why they insist on making me do such of no consequence irrelevant things with them.

As so happens I overheard Vince earlier muttering to himself in the Gryffindor common room, apparently he was alone and he did not somehow perceived my presence that I've heard something that made some thinks logical enough for me to comprehend.

"It's Aaron's turn to take care of her, I don't want her near me you know that" I heard Vince arguing with himself, or maybe with someone, that I wouldn't precisely know. But the Common room was pretty much invaded with sunlight that I knew that there was no one present in the inconspicuous space.

I felt somehow offended with Vince's remark about not wanting to be near me but then again I stopped to think and regain consciousness that it was 'Vince' I was thinking about and later decided that he's rude comments did not matter.

"How long do we have to do this? We've made it clear that she's not your girlfriend, stupid Alain for suggesting her"

He paused for a moment and continued to whisper with a tone of resentment.

"Fine, but I tell you, I'm not going to save her later"

And with that he swiftly took his broom which I didn't notice before, and went out the portrait hall as fast as he could.

I guess I should feel somehow grateful for the irksome Five for always keeping me safe under their lofty wing yet I believe that they were truly the source of plight that I'm currently in since they were the ones who've deliberately clung on to me and made me as the official bait.

"Are you finished thinking? You have to dig more holes for fifthly more seeds darling" Aaron whispered in my ear.

At first Aaron's closeness to girls, approximately closing gaps and intimidating them are one of his specialties that caught me off guard but no soon did I grew accustomed to it, yet he wasn't as powerful as Malfoy. But then again, I shouldn't think of him since he's just the same royal pervert that he'll always be.

I spent another hour digging fifty more holes for Aaron's stupid plants, the sun almost evanescent due to the grey clouds that engulfed the sky.

It was going to rain…

"There, All done, now can I have what's left of my precious time and devote it for a fare more, how can I say this… intelligent cause?"

Aaron smiled flirtatiously handing me one of the sunflowers he'd planted, plucked it artfully and magically frozen the sunflower. It looked like one of those plastic fake sunflowers I use to see in the muggle department stores yet somehow it looked more realistic.

"That way it'll never wither" he commented and gave me a wink.

"Thoughtful…but almost" I shot back. He smiled and focused his attention to his flowers; I guess he decided to tackle the red roses now seeing as he was starting to itch.

As I decide to head on the library I found my cousin Albus chatting with my brother Hugo in front of the great hall. I paused and greeted them both with enthusiasm; it's been long since I've been with them. I guess since Christmas was nearing I'd practically savor the time again when I'll be around my family and my cousins and far from the spiteful twitchy Buffoons that are the Five-some.

How I longed for the moment where I'd be able to enjoy the company of my family, of my cousins far from the depths of the stupid Five-some and the threat that they've currently been imposing to me.

After conversing with Albus and Hugo I headed straight to the common room for a long rest ignoring the fact that I was asked much later onwards to fight an inconsequential wizarding duel with a girl whom I barely know. Should I still fight? Of course my immediate reaction is to purposely ignore it; an unimportant fight because of the clashing of two ideologies isn't really an intelligent way into solving this illogical argument.

As I was deep within my thoughts I bumped into somehow a large broad back. I was taken aback when he turned around to reveal that he was the ever so ignorant and wicked Laurence Parteger.

"I'm sorry" I said and gave him an apologetic bow.

"Watch were you're going stupid-ass" he be lowered.

"That's not a graceful thing to say" I instantly retorted.

"Who cares?" he stared at me, his eyes gleaming, wanting to attack me like some sort of animal needed to be hunt. His then focused on the sunflower Aaron gave me and made a disgruntled face.

"How dare him, I swear I'll get to him if it's the last thing I do" and with that he walked with raged leaving me flustered on the corridor when I felt someone's light hands on my shoulder.

As I turned around Leo Sanderson poked my cheeks and smiled playfully.

"Got you. Oh so Aaron's been planting sunflowers, I should've known he would, given the time and the date…" but then he stopped and smiled.

"So are you going to fight with that RavenClaw girl?" Leo asked. He hasty took the sunflower and played with it like a little child would do.

"No because there isn't really a point in fighting someone simply because of the premise given"

"And the premise you're talking about is her sentiments about not liking you?"

I gave him a willfully nod as he sheepishly smiled. Leo liked smiling the most. I guess that's Leo's best trait, I've never seen him go berserk before, mad, irrational; he always wore the playful smile. Sometimes I think that it's a permanent mask, hiding something painful that I can't event reflect upon it. Maybe he thought of me as a friend, not a close one but a distant friend which made me feel like I was somehow a plaything for Leo…and for the other four-some…

"I think you'll have no choice but to fight given that it's Camille" he commented.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You should ask Vince, since they're childhood friends… and neighbors"

"If Vince knew her then shouldn't he also think that she's dueling for the sake of nothing?"

"I would probably say that there are three possibilities as to what might have caused her to relentlessly despise you. One she's jealous of you, Two, she thinks you're taking Vince away from her and three… she doesn't like you"

"But isn't the third one illo-"

"Human emotions are difficult to perceive"

"I never knew you spoke like that Leo… it's as if you appear to be… Knowledgeable"

He smiled as usual; there was a hint of kindness, tenderness in his eyes that made me think that I was merely judging him by the cover of his childish face and his condescending behaviors.

It also made me realize one thing…

Leo Sanderson, despite how cute, small, child like he might look like he was unmistakably the mature of all the Five…

Leo and I walked slowly, him wanting to walk me until I've reached the Gryffindor tower when suddenly my arm was hurtfully being pulled out of nowhere. Someone had intentionally placed a sack on my head blinding me with shear darkness. I could feel the hands that gripped me, feminine hands, girls I suppose. After a few more minutes of intense awkwardness and inability to see I found myself outside the Hogwarts ground, in the Quidditch pitch. The sack that covered my head lay about the ground and Camille smirking devilishly with a serious intent of banishing me from her sight.

"Sorry, I was getting tired of waiting for you" she said. She then threw me my wand.

I noticed that almost all of the girls who'd come to dislike me where there, mostly the Malfoy fans whom loathed every part of myself. It's as if I wanted to be with Malfoy, they could have him anytime they want because I certainly wouldn't want him.

"Let's start, shall we?" she announced.

And with that she started to bombard me with threatening spells, spells that weren't even found in the books that Hogwarts had in the library, preferably found in a very dark prohibited book: The dark arts.

"I should say that you're spells are unmistakably remarkable, knowing that fact that they're forbidden" I shot at her as I rolled over to doge a green whimsical attempt from her.

"Don't try to sound as if you're going to win" she mockingly replied.

"I'm not assuming anything, though I know I am" I reprimanded

"What a joke" and with that she caught me off guard making me collapse on my back. I wasn't careful enough to evade almost all of her shots, which were very much like lightning bolts, a thousand of them.

I touched the right side of my arm, and blood was frantically seeping out.

"Take that" I heard her snort and conjured another more thousand bolts of magic aimed toward me.

Never in my whole life have I rolled over more than a mere dog did. At least it was enough to practically evade every aim at my throat or my head; I guess she was expecting my head to roll of from the ground like some sort of fragile crystal ball easily shattered once fervently stepped on.

I planned to take her wand out, decided not to hurt her in every logical sane and possible way that should be. I never liked girl fights, or cat fights as some refer to it. I tried to seize the chance when she'd ultimately be busy throwing bolts of lightning shots while I try to circle around her.

And then after a few more minutes I caught her off guard as she stared at the dark grey sky. Thunder was already audible within the sky; no soon will the rain come pouring hellishly on to the grounds. Yet I guess she would've planned on conjuring something to shield us from the rain and thunder and continue the inconsequential battle.

I muttered the spell making her wand flutter like a speeding broom bolting about and caught it in my hand, the side where it bled. It was painfully excruciating…

"This is unfair!" she shouted.

"What's unfair, is it because I took you're wand effortlessly?" I said as I stood there looking at her with utmost delirium.

"Not that, I'm not so stupid as to give you a chance into getting my wand but that!" she pointed the handsome young man flying about by broom in the sky.

His blonde hair glowing, gleaming like sunlight, his eyes were like precious jewels glittering with entertainment, and the usual confident smirk hung around his lips made him even more striking. His Slytherin scarf still wrapped artfully about his throat, his Slytherin robe blown sophisticatedly by the hazardous wind, he was there sitting lazily not even knowing how dangerous it was to be poised like that in the air which added to the fine-looking statuesque of Scorpious Malfoy.

What was he doing here?

Or rather, what does he intend to do here?

"I've been here since the very beginning; well I guess I was partially hidden, guess the magic gradually wore off" he said.

"Guess it's time for little Rosie's exultant speech?" he continued he then eyed me with curious eyes, almost fascinated by what I had done.

"So… this kind of intimate calling of names, what do you call him then Rosie?" she then asked, she can't help but smile cruelly.

"Actually I call him a jerk and his Royal Highness Prince pervert"

"Yet you still hang around others especially-"

"If you're talking about Vince I'm not really interested. He handles me like I'm some sort of baggage, more like a big black trash bag" I interrupted.

She looked pleased from what I've said, and I thought she'd leave me alone for good knowing the triumph in her eyes, I was almost there yet it was just a peak, ALMOST thanks to Malfoy's unnecessary comment.

"That's how Vince's shows his affections Rosie" Malfoy then added.

Stupid superficial conniving bastard…

"What?! But I forgot to ask, what do you intend to do here? You can't have come here just because you wanted to watch women brawl now can't you?" Camille suddenly asked.

I was supposed to ask that question but it doesn't matter, as long as he answers it astutely.

"You're right, though I like it better when the girls fight over me, but"

His broom slowly went down, lower and lower until finally he was face to face with me.

What does he want now?

"I have to borrow her for a while, continue this tomorrow if you like" he then swooped me away his broom flying at top speed making me unintentionally clung to his back.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked though I hardly know if he heard that since the loud buzzing wind was mockingly blowing through our ears.

As we whirled through the hazy grey cloud Malfoy decided to ascend to the skies. We went to defy the grey clouds that promised thunder and heavy rain, and then we were both up, higher that the grey clouds and the saw the moon. It was dark already, there were stars up in the sky, they looked so close, as if I'd be able to touch them yet that was such a brainless idea conjuring in my mind that it made wince.

Malfoy then slowed his pace until we were finally flying slowly, carefully through the skies.

"Like it here?" he asked.

"It's a nice sight" I weakly replied as I brushed my hair back, the wind blowing them through my face.

"I didn't want to go here, but I had little choice" he said his voice somehow strained.

"Then you shouldn't have" I retorted.

"I guess so" he said and gave a muffled laugh.

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"Nowhere actually" he bluntly replied.

He then stopped the broom. We were levitated up in the skies, he then turned around and faced me. His eyes gazed at me, made me feel some tension building up from out of nowhere. And suddenly the cold wind turned somehow hot.

It was hot.

"W-what" I asked my voice somehow strained.

"I was just thinking… how much you differ" he said and shifted his gaze to watch the beautiful moonlight from the sky.

"Who differs from who?" I asked again and watched how his lips suddenly fell into a smile.

"Tell me, have you ever 'liked' someone before?"

"N-not really"

I could preferably say that I'm not into sentimental emotional bonds with the other sex as I am too busy studying and locked up in the library. I guess for me it was useless, no point spending time with the opposite sex if there weren't 'academics' into play. I don't even know how such sensations ignite and so bluntly speaking for normal girls I am somewhat inexperienced with that, loser as what they might prefer to call it.

"Thought so" he said and gave me a nasty smirk, or to me it looked like a cruel smirk.

"What's the point in discussing this unessential topic anyways?" I asked.

"Nothing really, it's just that today… well you're being chased right about now did you know that?"

"I am being what?" I repeated.

"Chased. Don't worry since Vince had made polyjuice potion for Alain and Aaron. Dou you want to know who's playing who?"

"Despicable…" I whispered.

"We held a game of chess, me playing against the twins, and since they happen to both lose I ordered Alain to play the role of Little Rosie and Aaron as me. Do you see the resemblance? Aaron's fit for the role of Malfoy and Alain as Rose"

Alain drinking a polyjuice potion and pretending to be rose? Pretending to be ME?

And I thought that dueling with Camille, spending the time with Aaron digging holes on the Hogwarts ground and bumping into Laurence Parteger was enough to ruin my day. I guessed wrong…

"How can he pretend to be like me? He'll swear off dense words, act like a barbarian and even shred my books in the room, not to mention the fact that he'd be entering the girl's dorm"

"We'll he didn't like the idea of being you, but he sure sound enlightened by the fact that he was not only going to the girl's dorm but to sleep there too"

SLEEP? THERE?

"WHAT? And how would he do that if he were to be asked by the prefects? I mean if he acts like me then who's to act as him?" I said in revulsion.

Do all boys think of nothing but perverted things? And I thought Alain was very much different.

I guess I was wrong into thinking that…

"You've forgotten about Vince" he meekly replied.

Vince

The ever so intelligent wise Vince who knew so much about magic even dark magic that he'd be able to solution Alain and Aaron's missing presence.

"Great, then where exactly are we headed then? Where are we to sleep where are we to go?!" I demanded. He still smiled, making me infuriating madness display across my face.

"I told you, where headed nowhere" he then lazily slumped his head, rested it to my shoulder.

My shoulder, as it turned out, my bleeding shoulder was now gone, instead there was a handkerchief there, a light blue handkerchief that smelled so much like…Malfoy.

I never noticed that before…

I could feel Malfoy's head, pressured into my shoulders, his head bobbing up and down as I inhaled air. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping and yet something told me he wasn't really sleeping at all… but thinking…

Verse Eleven's here! Sorry, a thousand million apologies everyone, guess I was so caught up doing school stuff I hadn't had the chance to continue! Another chapter updated! I guess I'm kind of jealous of Rose being up there in the skies with Malfoy I thought it'd be romantic, I guess that'll never happen to me *Laughs* the relatives are going to appear soon thank you again for the reviews and for reading!


	12. Verse Twelve

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Twelve**

**_________**

**12**

**_________________**

It took me a minute to re-arrange myself and presumptuously think about my current location and situation with troubled feelings. And it was then that I heard Malfoy snore…

I found the situation very formidable to imagine…

And I was almost, almost considering him to be at least passionate and with a bit of intelligence in his fragile and inquisitive mind that it suddenly vanished.

Precarious Malfoy

"Hey, get up, don't sleep here" I said. Of course who would've though that sleeping up high in the skies 20 feet above the ground with me as a pillow be the most enchanting and exuberant place for someone to drift away to dreamland?

"Mmm, is it time for breakfast already?" I heard him squabble.

Of course its not…

"About that, can we please go down; I have to catch that Alain before he sneaks off to the girl's dormitory"

"Interesting" I heard him mutter, and with that we started descending from the skies.

I wondered what the word 'interesting' meant for Malfoy, when he always seemed interested when the word 'Mischievous' or 'dangerous' were both involved. As my feet touched the ground I started running as fast as I could up to the Gryffindor tower with the hopes of catching Alain before it was too late for some of the girls in the tower, though I don't have a particular bond with them, saving them from Alain's existence is enough of an encouragement for me to help save their pitiful lives.

As I was about to enter the portrait hall, I heard a very familiar voice…mine that is in the west hall.

"Rose, I was looking for you! I wanted to-"

"Hey girlfriend!" I heard Alain said, it was disgusting to hear myself use such obnoxious terms that seemed to ill-fitting.

"Wow rose, you seem quite energetic today, did something good happen?" I heard Valeene said.

"Nothing really, I just missed you that's all. Where are the other girl- I mean friends?"

Friends, did I have any except for Val, Marie, my brother and my cousins?

"Well, I don't know but I was planning on taking a bath in the prefect's-"

"Ooohhh, I'd love that!" I heard Alain exclaimed with too much enthusiasm. I would never ever do such a thing…

I caught a glimpse of Val and Alain who were both standing and facing each other, Alain smiling like a lunatic, the way he does when he's scheming, and what made it ugly was that it was practically etched in my face.

So now I know how I'd look like if I were to scheme

It looks horrendous…

"Hey"

I turned around and faced Malfoy. Or rather Aaron, since his obvious trademark of carrying a flower, a yellow bell today, gave him away. As usual there was an air of arrogance overwhelming the place and the widespread radiance that he gives were very apparent. Somehow Malfoy looked like a handsome and notorious gigolo, with his perceptible clothes, the one's Aaron usually wears, it suited Malfoy, only it kind of degraded him to the mysterious appealing Malfoy into a conceited rake.

"Things have gone haphazardly wrong… and I doubt you'd be of any help" I told him straight. As usual with his pompous attitude he smiled so effortlessly that somehow caught me off guard…

Its Aaron…not Malfoy

"Well, I could offer you help but it would be pricey"

"Yes well, from the past few weeks that I've spent with the five of you I've learned not to ask for any of your assistance"

"Is that Valeene?" he said.

It was as if he heard nothing. This Mongrel…

"Valeene!" he shouted. I had to run a few paces, far a way from their sight and hid myself in a column. It would be disastrous if Valeene would see me while Alain's next to her. I had in no disposition the mood to

"Malfoy?" I heard Val reply.

I guess Aaron forgot that he was Malfoy.

"Aaron was just looking for you sweethe- I mean Val." He said with the obvious hint of improvisation in his words.

Aaron then practically dragged Valeene away from Alain to go down the great hall and talk about Herbology, capturing Val's attention almost instantaneously. She loved Herbology; in fact it was her best subject, the only subject where she'd always beaten me for being more enthusiastic and effortlessly bright on every topic about plants.

"How dare you do this!" I started as I approached Alain savagely almost leaping and thumping with my feet with rage of what he planned on doing.

"I suppose you're out here now huh?" he said casually.

"Don't act like that, don't you know it's forbidden to use polyjuice potion?"

"Have you forgotten who I am? Or do you need reminding?"

"I just don't get why you would do this. I mean I know who you are and what you like doing but I though-"

"There lies the problem. You always think and judge people without really knowing them at all. You should just go away, I don't like being near you did you know that?" Alain angrily replied.

I was stunned. Because it was the first time I saw Alain angry, and that I felt somehow grieved by the fact that he was angry at me. What's worse was that the feeling of sadness that engulfed me was somehow painstaking; it was as if I was losing…a friend.

We both stood there for a while, with awkward silence hanging in the air. It was like staring into the mirror, only my eyes were very much different from mine, even with the polyjuice potion intake I could clearly see Alain's silhouette and imagined him with his always funny, sarcastic mood and his stupid goofy expression in his face whenever he's ready to tackle someone.

"Just- I didn't mean to… it's your fault!" and with that he started to run.

It was rather funny and sad at the same time to see myself running as fast as possible.

I was grieved by the haunting thought of Alain getting angry at me and of all the things that was happening. Everything was happening to fast. It was then that I was struck by the thought of Alain being benign… and I hated the part when he told me that I judged people almost instantaneously without knowing them…

x

I woke up late unlike any other day, maybe because I felt a subtle amount of perplexity. Or maybe… it was because of the alarming voice of my dear friend who was talking with some of the other girls about things that really didn't really matter, gauche, as I use to say to her.

"Don't you thing he's super cute?! Though Aaron Peterson just disappeared yesterday afternoon right? And Malfoy, I though I saw him flying in his broom with someone and the next thing I knew he's downstairs in the great hall talking with Valeene. Speaking of Valeene, do you think he's going for her? I mean she just dumped her boyfriend right? What because of … Rosie's cousin?" and Marie rattled on and on about how Scott got dumped and the possible speculations about the brewing relationship between Malfoy and Valeene.

I was still very much sleepy. I didn't know why, but I don't remember dreaming, if it was to be described I could say that my dream was about as dull as the color grey. In fact that's what mostly consists of my dreams…The color grey, the dull color grey; I guess that's my motif…

Grey

I was then stifling a yawn when I felt someone tugging the back of my robes. My books which I was carrying with both hands all staggered on the floor, all falling carelessly with the pages all being accidentally crumpled because of the impact of the fall. It was very rude to drag someone, though I wouldn't doubt that people in Hogwarts would know what the term rude really meant since I think most of the students, practically all of us being teenagers consider the term rude, inevitable because of the fact that we are still all very young and naïve…

I turned around to look at the perpetrator's face only to find Camille dragging me with all her efforts to the empty classroom in the west hall.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Can't you see I'm dragging you? I really didn't want to do this. In fact I think this is really stupid."

"Then, could you stop dragging me? I can walk you know" I commented.

She then loosen her hard grip on the back of my robes and made a small noise, Irritation I guess.

"You have to answer everything they ask alright, is that clear?" She said randomly.

"If it does not violate my personal decree of private resolution then I-"

"Cant you just speak English? Well what I mean to say is that cant you speak within your age? I mean how old are you fifteen? And you speak like an old dwarf" she interjected.

"Well about the dwarfs I believe that there's-"

But before I could continue our conversation someone practically hauled me from the door of the classroom. Hauling me has become everyone's daily habit…

I must somehow break this unintelligent cycle…

I found myself surrounded by 7 pairs of eyes all alarmingly fixed on me. It was as if I was some kind of food to be devoured or maybe a new performer in the circus, I wouldn't really know until Laurence Parteger pulled a chair out of nowhere and pushed me to sit there. Camille on the other hand took my wand out of my robe pocket.

What was going on…?

"Right then. Since we've cornered the weasel why don't we start with simple questions as to not frighten her?" said Laurence.

"What is this all about?" I started.

"We do the questioning, you just answer. You're lucky today that the Veritaserum is still in the making-process. Soon enough you'd be able to taste the potion after Christmas vacation, so do be careful with your future drinks, pumpkin juices" He said.

"Let's just get to the point alright?" said a plump blonde guy wearing round glasses from Hufflepuff. He was unfamiliar, though I'd hardly want to know such a stranger.

"What was your motive into sewing yourself with those five?" Laurence Asked,

"I never wanted to be part of them… it disgusts me to know that I am associated with them" I instantly replied. It was somehow a reflex answer.

"Then why do you choose to hang with Vin- with those five?" Camille Interrupted.

"I didn't choose, in fact you could say I'm obliged, blackmailed if you may call it"

"Then would you mind telling us what they've been doing lately?" Laurence politely asked.

"Uhm as of now they've claimed that I am in danger of some sort and that they are protecting me from it. Though I would hardly call it protecting since they make a big fun out of me" I found myself replying.

"What kind of Danger?"

"The usual harassments, you know people starting to hate me because I'm seen and labelled as "Hanging" around them"

"What did they blackmail you? I mean if you want we can save you from all of that trouble"

I didn't want to reveal anything about the Five-some being chased nor about them as being an animagus, but somehow I knew that they knew about the five-some being unregistered animagus. Though I don't think that telling them either about the whole truth is obligatory…

"Well, it seems that they've taken me as some sort of slave. And whenever I try to get away from them they somehow find a way to drag me back. I guess they love to torture me"

"Really? I guess they would want to torture you… who wouldn't?"

"I beg your pardon"

"Then can you tell me about Malfoy's recent actions? What does he mostly do when he's with you?" Laurence continued.

"Hmm… its hard to say either he's making me lose my mind or fighting the urge to kill him"

"I don't think she's being entirely truthful" said a tall brunette girl from my, Gryffindor. I instantly knew her… Jessica, the one Marie's been talking with this morning in the dorm.

"Of course she's not. But we need an update from their daily extra curricular activities"

"What are all of you about anyways?" I found myself asking. It was just all very curious as to why these seven students gathered around me to know something about the five-some. I know that they are rather mysterious and have lots of secrets but I never though that they would harness such an attentive group of students to know what they're up to.

"I best believe that she know about us" Suggested Jessica.

"What? But she's siding with them" Edward broke.

"I'm not entirely sure about that" Laurence commented.

"Were the Anti Malfoy Society" Camille blurted.

The what?!

"Shut up Camille. Don't go on labelling all of us. Don't come up with a cheesy group name" said the Hufflepuff plump boy.

The others started to talk amongst themselves about Camille labelling them as the AMS, though it is true that it sounds rather… unappealing but definably made me curious as to what they were up to.

"Well about that. Its about Malfoy… we know he's hiding something, something big that can put the entire school population into a heap of turbulent storm that can possible wipe all of us out…Dead" said the small slithering girl with sleek long silvery hair that somehow felt familiar. I eyed her suspiciously; her eyes were a mistrustful grey color… similar to that of Alain.

And the facial lunatic expression…

I don't believe that the Peterson twin's have other siblings beside themselves.

"Portia Peterson… a first year Slytherin, The Peterson twin's 2nd cousin, nice to finally meet you Rosie" she said in a most chilling high pitched voice.

"Your slightest approval of helping us can put dear Laurence's mind at ease… though I told him revenge isn't nece-"

"Enough Jessica" Laurence interrupted.

"Were not asking you to help us; But if you care about all of us here, then you would choose to confide us with important details about those five" he continued.

After that everyone started vacating the empty classroom leaving me and Laurence behind. Camille on the other hand gave Laurence my wand, and so he was playing with it in front of me.

"Fine wand you have here. Though I doubt that this is yours… since it has S.M. carved in it"

And with that, he tossed me my wand, which I thought looked like my wand except for the fact that it had S.M. engraved on it.

"Continue with that pace and you'll solve all of his mystery in no time" Laurence said and walked out of the room.

Great…

Since when did Malfoy switch our wands? Is this some kind of prank he's pulling?!

I knew he had deliberately done this to annoy me. And I knew that he wanted me to find him as soon as possible if I ever want to see my own wand again.

I hastily went down the dungeons and called Malfoy out only to find Malfoy out of the Slytherin's portrait hall grinning. Is this luck? Hell no…

"Do you think it's funny?" I started.

"Ah, it took you a while to notice that" he replied.

"Just give me my want back. I'm really growing tired of this…"

"I will after you tell me what happened last night…with Alain"

What about him…

"Why?" was the only thing that came out of my mouth

"He's upset. He's locked himself in the dormitory."

"R-really? Well I don't think I did anything wrong. In fact he's the one whose at fault." I replied earnestly.

"Well… I'll let him cool down. Since you're not going to see each other after Christmas break"

Right Christmas break… I almost forgot that I was to go home tomorrow for Christmas break… at last! Some peace and quiet. Away from Marie's babbling, away from Aaron's flirty indictments, Away from Malfoy's conceited mind, away from everything!

Even away from dubious Alain…

Yet it doesn't feel right, is it because he's angry? Or is it because I care that he's angry?

"Finally! I'll be able to be free of you!" I found myself saying to Malfoy.

"I do doubt that but meet me tomorrow in the great hall before you leave" he said and threw my wand back at me.

"Your wand-"

"I don't practically use it. Just keep it for a while"

He then entered the portrait hole without glancing at me.

x

Somehow today's events where somehow amiss, it possibly ignite my curiosity with the five-some that I am afraid that it'll become an obsession, a sole fixed passion about knowing the truth; Yet, a part of me wasn't prepared for the 'Truth' they've been hiding. Maybe that's why I'm not acting like myself when I'm around with them.

All in all, I'm not so sure about what's going on. They say I'm intelligent, they say I'm smart though when it comes to such things, I am nothing but a pure rookie.

"Tell me Marie, do I judge people without knowing them?" I bothered asking Marie who was now packing her thing as they all floated in the room. One would hardly notice the pink garments, shoes and accessories… it was too much of a pink…overload.

"I guess you're kind of like that. Ohh but don't get me wrong, maybe its just you or rather you're kind of dense. I find that trait of yours charming. I know about how you haven't experienced love or something like that because of your passion for academics but I think that because of you're lack of knowledge in that particular area you seem to deflect your possible suitor's" she rattled about.

"And this has something to do with me judging a person? Right" I replied.

Why did I even bother?

"I'm going to truly miss you! Oh give me a huge power hug!!! I'm sorry I can't go visit you since my parents are going to France. Can you believe it?! We're going there to ski! I can't wait; I do hope you enjoy your Christmas vacation! And here's your present"

She handed me a pink box. Typical of Marie…

"But don't open it now!!! Wait until Christmas alright?! Well I've to go now, its near nightfall! You should be going to! But I have to go first okay? You go after I go because then I wouldn't be able to resist any tear-free partings"

She went out of the dormitory accompanied by her loud sniffing which I knew was her way of contemplating her urge to cry. I guess Marie has grown a little too close to me… this though somewhat made me smile…

I went down the Gryffindor tower to wait for what Malfoy has to say to me in the great hall when the familiar silvery spiky hair emerged. As usual he looked as handsome as always with his fashionable leathered clothing and his taunting presence.

"Alain" I whispered.

"H-hey" he said staggering.

"Uhm… so going home right?" why did I even say such words? I feel somehow embarrassed.

"About the incident; I'm sorry. It was just, so un-cool of me. I just don't know, I didn't feel good and I guess I must've taken it out on you. I wasn't really going to take a bath with Val. I was just curious about how your dormitory looked like, I mean how the Gryffindor tower looks like."

"Is that true?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that it's particularly true" he said and the usual grinning face was again visible in his face.

This made me smile…

Lately I've been smiling a lot…

I don't know if it's good or bad

But it feels nice

"I- Where's Malfoy?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, he said to go here instead of him"

"I guess he must bee excited to go home to his mother" I said.

"I'm not so sure about that. Since he's staying here for the holidays" he said. He waved at me and for the first time got kissed by a guy…

In the cheek…

By Alain

It stunned me to have my first kiss, in the cheek, there in the Great hall which was curiously empty judging from the fact that student's come and go in the place. But what stunned me more was that Alain was the one who kissed me.

He's not really the type to do that or am I judging people again without really knowing them?

I missed the chance to slap him, yet my hand didn't feel like slapping someone. Though it kind of made me very embarrassed about the whole situation, I've never been involved in this kind of state of affairs.

About Malfoy

I never realised that he cared for his friends deeply. I guess he knew that Alain was disturbed by something that he intended to do this for his sake. Somehow I found myself walking around, exploring Hogwarts and looking for a certain blonde guy.

I didn't know what I was doing in the first place, why am I even doing this?

Is it because I'm practically a saint that I feel grateful to him somehow for making amends with Alain?!

As I circled around Hogwarts I found a distinct blonde hair near the forbidden forest, just in the middle of Hagrid's hut. I best believe that Hagrid's out tending to the first years.

Malfoy was as breathtaking as usual. With his casual clothes on he looked even more stunning and handsome. He was staring at the sky, looking like he's lost in thought. More like lost his mind!

Though I doubt about him thinking of anything but flirting, but still he stared at the sky smiling bitterly every now and then.

What was he thinking I thought? For a moment I wanted to know… just for a moment I wanted to…

"Spying?" I heard a voice.

It was Leo Sanderson still in his uniform.

"You're not going home?" I asked.

"Of course not. I don't want to leave Malfoy behind" he said.

"Really"

"He's been lonely… almost entirely lonely" I heard Leo whisper.

"Why do you say that? I mean he's always so popular and pampered why'd he be lonely?"

"You do judge people without even knowing them don't you?" he playfully added.

"Well one thing's for sure. I don't intentionally do it"

"Aren't you going to bid him your goodbye'?"

"I-I don't know"

But Leo chose to push me forward making Malfoy notice me. He smiled almost effortlessly that somehow made my heart skip.

No that can't be, I was just nervous that's all.

It's the nerves

Somehow my view of Malfoy has been contagiously contaminated by that of his friends. Of how Malfoy can be so self-centred yet kind, of how he can be a jerk yet a kind jerk who acts like a jerk for a purpose.

He wasn't that bad…

No he's bad… I curse myself for assessing that

"Came to kiss me goodbye?" he said. While he arranged himself and stood up brushing his pants and straightening them.

"Not a chance. I just wanted to say that… I'm relieved that I'm not going to see you for a while. Even though it's just for a while, I would treasure the moments of peace in my house without you bothering me" that wasn't what I wanted to say…

For the first time… I heard him laugh.

"Alright… but mark my words, you'll be sorry for saying that" and with that he gave me a pat on the head.

What am I a dog?

But somehow his pat was reassuring… calming…

Little by little I'm starting to feel like I'm cheating myself about something that I don't even know of…

My Apologies… I know…it's been months… and I don't have anything else to say but sorry… and thank you for the constant reviews and support. Thank you so much!!!


	13. Verse Thirteen

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Thirteen**

**_________**

**13**

-_Christmas Event_-

It's been a while since I've been surrounded by eternal peace and tranquillity, the meretricious silence that always loitered around me, the gratuitous time that I have and to actually use it for my own meaningful means. I feel very happy again, back to my own isolated world full of stillness and monotonous reading.

It's been a week and spending the unruffled winter nights in our home is definitely my way of having a Christmas vacation, especially far away from the trouble's that I've been recently handling in Hogwarts… Away from the Five-some!

As usual, my mom wakes up as early as 6 to prepare us for breakfast, she likes taking breakfast at 8 even though dad complained about it being too early and Hugo, who wistfully ignores my mother's wishes, is the only who can skip breakfast. I was obliged to do so because mom wanted a back-up, and since she buys me ton's of books, well I didn't have much say in it at all but to be downstairs for breakfast at eight.

I've missed being around my family, I miss how my mom admonishes my dad about his tendency to use magic to clean, since we all live in this small muggle town near my grandparent's home, my mom's parents. I even miss the days when Hugo barges in my room to get seven or ten books in my mini library and return's them later onwards having claimed to have read them all and almost slept out of boredom.

I do get offended at times when Hugo comments about all my books being boring, though he stills read them and all. What is so boring about Wizarding Politics and Complicated Potions Volume 14?

Yet again what ceases to amaze me is that Hugo is popular, he's smart, the top in his class, he's admirably handsome, and he's a member of the Quidditch team just like my cousins James, Lily, and Albus.

I guess I was the only one who didn't make it since Teddy also made it to the Quidditch Team…

These were the things that always made me feel very much at home and at peace when today, yes, the saintly Christmas day, I received a letter, 5 letters in fact that very much ended my happy promising night. Or I think it did…

The first letter was in a light brown enveloped with an artfully designed L stamped on it. There was a large brown box with a gold ribbon tied to it.

-------

To Ms. Rose Weasley,

Master L. Sanderson wanted to deliver this present since he couldn't come personally because of some essential issues. He does hope that you will delightfully accept it and to not let your pride barricade this utmost gift he has thought of giving you.

In behalf of Master L. Sanderson

Yours Truly,

Mr. D

-----

Is his butler's name really just D? I wasn't expecting anything from the Five-some at all. In fact I wished that they didn't give me anything at all, or I might feel guilty and maybe feel indebt to them. I'm speculating that Leo might send me tons of these sexy clothing that Aaron keeps insisting for me to wear or maybe just some of his sweet lollipops and candies he gets from his admirers.

When I open the box, I was surprised that it contained an exquisite Gold leather bounded notebook. It was very thick, and the pages were of light-brown color. I was thinking of how expensive it was when suddenly my thought were instantly written in the notebook that I knew that It was the popular thought-in notebook that they were selling in Florish and Blotts. I didn't manage to buy it because I claim them to have overpriced the dear notebook. No student can actually but it except rich Leo Sanderson and maybe some other rich students…

I open the second letter that smelled like roses, the envelope having beautiful flower designs, which I instantly knew who had sent it…

-------

My Precious Rose,

Hola!

Que tal estas por ahi Mi Corazon? te necesito y que te estoy echando mucho de menos ya. Well enough about you, I just wanted to tell you that I am enjoying my Christmas vacation here in my mother's private island. The sun here is always shining and I have been tanning almost everyday accompanied by my dear friends. I wanted to send you a small gift from yours truly and that you use it, I simply insist that you do use it.

Use it…

With Love,

Aaron Peterson

-----

Why would someone write to me in Spanish? Did he do that on purpose to let me decipher the obtuse message? As always he talked about himself, which I don't get at all and points out how self-centred Aaron is. I don't like it when he was always adamant that I do something to his liking, this time persuading me to use his gift which I'm suspecting to be thongs. We've talked about that one time, about how girls are losing their virginity almost instantly because of peer pressure and because of male affiliation and their usage of Thongs only heightening male anticipation letting them think that they're offering their virginity freely.

When I open the sleek shiny Gold box I was surprised that it contained a Phoenix feather…a Quill…

A very expensive one to boot

These guys…

It was good that my parents were both in the kitchen talking about how mom got promoted again in the ministry and dad's daily tussle with his coach in the Quidditch team, and it was a relief to see that Hugo didn't bother much about the gifts I've been receiving. He doesn't bother doing anything at all, in fact sometimes I think that he's too much of an introverted, isolated person yet he's still popular… peculiar.

Hugo just sat in the sofa staring at the fireplace, though I've felt him stare at me every time I took a gift out of the expensive looking boxes that were sent for me. My dad was also surprised about how I've been hanging around rich people and having been sent these ghastly amounts of craftily wrapped presents.

The third letter which was in a green envelope with a bloodlike drop design was accompanied by a square middle-size box. Underwear perhaps?

-----

Hey!

Merry Christmas, You'd better not loose this…

Alain P.

-----

It was a Very Alain-ish letter. But what surprised me was the different personally designed handkerchief in the box. There were four pairs of handkerchiefs and they were all very lovely, not too feminine and with my name on it written in golden letters 'Rose Weasley'. It was very thoughtful of Alain to buy me some handkerchiefs, in fact I've been running out of them, I always carry a piece every day but it magically disappears afterwards. Yet somehow I'm suspecting that Alain intentionally did this on purpose…

I'm deducing that it's Alain who's been robbing me out of Handkerchiefs…

The Fourth letter was in an icy blue envelope accompanied by a smooth blue box with a dark blue ribbon on it.

Very typical of…

-----

Greeting's Weasley,

I wish you a chilly Christmas. I am only doing this not because of thoughtfulness but because of you being a mere acquaintance. I wish you health, which you are in need of based on your poor weak body built and more patience… you'll need it.

V.

-----

Very typical of Vincent to write a mechanical letter with his philosophical induced insults. Yet I was surprised about his gift. It seemed that the gifts became even pricier each time I opened the expensive looking boxes.

This time Vince's box contained very sharp and stylish glasses. I'm guessing that he personally ordered this to flaunt his excessive resources. Yet again when I tried it on it was perfect; he also got the right prescription of my eyes. The only thing that even amazed me more was that it can magnificently zoom in within a mile or so giving me more advantage to sight on a larger scale. It was like a pair of binoculars only better.

And of course who wouldn't be in their right mind to forget the silly small velvet box that was diamond studded with a small velvet card on it.

------

Ms. Rose Weasley,

I do hope this gift does not offend you in some way, but I hope it makes you resent for your words back then when you were kissing me goodbye.

P.S. There's more…

Wishing you a merry Christmas,

S. Malfoy

I didn't get the part about there's more, but the gift was truly disturbing…

A silver necklace… now why would he give me something like this? Is this some kind of dog tag? Yet the necklace was very… silver, and exquisite and beautiful…

It was a small circle necklace with a wily W in the middle inside the circle glass that engulfed it. The W was clearly studded with diminutive red diamonds, supposing that it would be some sort of symbol for my hair.

The gifts from the Five-some were truly priceless, since first of all; they were expensive, and second of all… a thought from them…

"Have you finished opening the expensive presents? Care to open some of the ordinary one's now?" Hugo suddenly commented.

I shoved the Necklace inside my pocket and took Hugo's present which was wrapped in a yellow gift wrapper. It was very soft… like… a pillow.

It was a pillow alright, but I wonder what Hugo was thinking when he decided on giving me a pillow as a gift? It was a small circular pillow with a white button in the middle.

"T-thanks" I told him.

"It's a dream initiator pillow. It can produce dreams that you like, depends on what's under the pillow. Why don't you try putting some of your books under the pillow, I know you'll enjoy dreaming about how the ogre's won the first Ogre-Giant wars in the seventeenth century" he explained.

"Oh, wow this is so thoughtful of you Hugo… Thank you so much!" I eagerly replied.

I've been receiving such wonderful gifts lately; this might yet be the most gift-fulfilling Christmas I've ever had.

I opened some more presents which contained new Herbology books from Valeene, some new winter robes from the Potters, a silk pink scarf from Marie, now I wonder why it's pink; New shoes from dad and a new batch of parchments and a new book from mom, the usual sweater from my grandparent's and some feminine clothing from my muggle grandparents and more.

The potter's, soon came over and brought some more food with my cousins. Even Teddy and Victoire were both present, which was strange since they always spent it alone with each other's company. I stood up and walked to greet Everyone when Lily took my hand and dragged me in the corner of the living room away from my parents and the other who were now being guided by Hugo to the kitchen.

"Hey" I croaked.

Lily gave me a massive hug almost making me gasp for air.

"I've been hearing a lot of things about you" She whispered.

"R-really? Like what?" I asked.

"About you, hanging around those Five. I mean I don't blame you but I thought you weren't the type to go about hanging around those. Yes, they're handsome but you know you're not that kind of person and-"

"There's nothing wrong with them, in fact there's more to it than they're looks" I instantly replied. Now where did that thought come from? I'm almost ashamed that I thought about this and blurting it out…

"Wow, you seem to be undergoing such a sarcastic transformation. I was just really worried about the rumours you know but I guess you wouldn't want to know because you're to sure that they're inno-"

"Tell me about them, the rumours" I interrupted.

"Well, it seems that the reason why they're all friends is because of something Malfoy started. Its unknown but he kind of did something…'bad' that he also made the other four lives in danger so they're not really friends. The four were just obliged to be with him because now all five of them are facing the same danger as what Malfoy did" She explained.

It sounded unreal somehow, from what I've seen and heard the five of them were all best friends. Like Leo staying in Hogwarts to accompany Malfoy though I doubt that the other 3 are in Hogwarts judging from the fact that Aaron's in his mother's private island, or is he?

"So you see, I'm concerened, what if those five draw you danger and that well you'd be forced to be with them and risk your life. I've heard about dementors being released in the forbidden forest lately from headmaster McGonagall. It's just too much Rose I-"

But before she could finish I found myself hugging her tightly. I couldn't tell her the truth… about me already being a part of the 'danger' she explained; about the fact that the Five-some are protecting me from something, about them dragging me into this pool of mystery that they've been generating and about the Dementor's they've been fighting by making me the 'bait'.

"Promise me you'll distance yourself away from them when school starts okay?! Promise me" She added.

"I-I-"

"-Come on let's all eat" my mom with no intent of intermittent. She both took mine and Lily's arm and brought us inside the overcrowded kitchen.

After that night, I thought of the things Lily told me about. It is true that I don't really know much about these boys and the danger they've been handling. About the frustrating things that they've been keeping…

I felt somewhat chilly that I directly placed both my hands inside my pocket and felt a warm… necklace. I've forgotten about the Necklace.

I took it out again, now it even looked more dazzling in the night without light, only the moon lighting my room. Then suddenly I heard some footsteps and my door creaked open. I hesitantly shoved the necklace under a circular pillow in my bed and stared at the doorway only to find my mom smiling.

"Merry Christmas again Rosie" my mom said as she bent forward to kiss my forehead.

Strangely enough this put me to sleep somehow and to my horror…

I dreamt…

Of Malfoy…

* * *

I am Sorry for the late updates…I'm trying my best to update regularly, again thank you for the reviews I am forever grateful and I am Happy to have all of you as my readers ^__^, though i kind of updated this hastily, i'll re-read it again to check the errors and update a cleaner version of thi chapter.


	14. Verse Fourteen

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Fourteen**

**_________**

**14**

**_________________**

There was something abominable about the place.

Yes.

I was surrounded by dark grey clouds that seemed to swirl all over the area with nothing but me in the center. Am I in a point of holocaust already? I felt like I was anticipating someone somewhere until I heard a faint muffled voice. I followed the tone of voice slowly aware of the fact that I was still engulfed by the grey heavy cloud and that no matter where I ventured it still chased me.

I decided to keep my mouth shut, there was no point in asking if there was someone there, obviously I was alone and that somehow made me perturb sounds that I may want to hear, the power of the mind. But I do wonder how I got caged in this place, is this some alternate universe, or maybe magic procured?

I was planning on stopping when again the voice spoke, this time it was clearer.

"Malfoy"

The voice said, though it didn't sound like Malfoy, why would he call himself? That would be unintelligent of him to do so…

And then something unwonted happened… The grey clouds vanished and revealed a very peaceful looking place. I was in a deserted island with no tall trees but tall grasses, the endless sea which seemed to be all over the place. The island seemed so small, it was like being in a boat and there beside the sea was Malfoy sitting on the ground smiling like a lunatic which he doesn't frequently do unless he got manipulated by Alain on doing so.

"Where are we" I whispered.

He didn't seem to hear what I said, though I don't blame him for I only whispered. This time I decided to speak clearly but was surprised that no sound came out of my voice. That was when he decided to look my way.

He suddenly stopped smiling and then put on a very disturbed expression. I was instantly alarmed by the change of expression, not to mention the mood that clung in the air. Then I immediately saw another person sitting next to Malfoy, which I swear was not there a moment ago. It was a girl, with dirty mouse brown hair which looked uncombed. She also wore glasses, but to her advantage because it only made her look prettier even with the uncombed hair, for her complexion was as fair as the moon. But something about was somewhat…inhumane.

She smiled at me, unintentionally sending me Goosebumps… I also felt my hair standing up as it was the most horrendous wicked smiled I'd ever seen a human produce… but I guess her smile gave away her true Identity… a monster.

"Wake up" Said Malfoy.

"Who's that girl Malfoy?" I asked.

"So, dreaming of Malfoy with another girl? It never occurred to me that you were one of those romance seeking girls Weasley." Said Malfoy, only it wasn't his voice it was…

X

I felt a pang of pain in my back because no soon did I find myself on the floor being dragged lack a sack of rice out of my room. I was too busy to rearrange myself and hold on to my glasses that I neglected to see who the nasty human dragger perpetrator was.

"Would you let me go?" I said as I wiggled my way out of his tight grip. Yes, I believe that he's a He because no woman would drag someone out like she's a sack of rice, nor she'd have the strength to do so, and no woman would posses such large rough hands.

"You!" I shrieked. As I got up from the floor of our house I found Vince Beut standing looking as handsome yet cold as always. He was wearing some casual clothing with a very expensive looking black trench coat, and some brown jeans which I got a close look at when he was practically dragging me out of my room. I was also surprised by the red thin scarf that he was wearing, where he showcased the elegant V stitched upon it… I was embarrassed to see him wear my gift to him…

I decided to just make scarfs as Christmas presents for everyone, though I didn't knit the scarf since I just bought plain scarves and magically made the needles procure elegant stitched letters on my account. It was time-efficient, tidy and cheap since I don't even have money to begin with I, I always spend them as soon as I get money from my parents on a nice new book, I didn't have time to explore Hogsmeade regularly to buy presents for everyone, not when all my free time is being hogged by five handsome weird boys.

"Get up" he said and started descending the stairs.

I was surprise to see Vince in our house, let alone order me around my house. How can he be in our house? Is this another dream?

I decided to slap myself hard on the cheek and closed my eyes from the anguishing pain. Once I opened my eyes again, I was still standing in front of our stairs and decided to descend it. So it wasn't a dream after all, at least this one's not.

As I entered the kitchen I found it empty somehow, just Vince sitting at the foot of the table, the chair where dad usually sits. I was bewildered that my parents were not home, and that I was left here in the house without bidding me or waking me up. I was curious enough if Hugo was also out with them or still sleeping in his room.

"Apparently everyone's out" Vince said.

"Obviously" I replied as I sat down to his right.

"Don't worry, you're parents went to the potters house with you and your brother" He told me.

"What do you mean, with me? I'm currently here right?" I shot back.

"Exactly"

"Did you use polyjuice potion on someone?"

"Hell no, that'll make your mother anxious and she'll soon find out that someone's trying to pretend to be you. Your mother's very perceptive; she wasn't fooled by my intentions when I came here to say that I was only visiting you to thank you for your generous acquaintance gift"

I somehow blushed by the remark of the gift I gave him, I never though that he'll wear it. Not in a million years…

"Then how-"

"-You're forgetting who I am. I just decided to produce another you while you slept in bed. I arrived, rather flew in here at three then the rest is history."

He flew? Maybe his animagus side… a flying animal huh… maybe an insect? More like a beetle, a beetle form animagus would well suit Vince… but that'll take him hours, or even days to fly from here to where ever he lives…

Brushing my thoughts aside I decided to confront him about the secrecy's that's been going on between them, of the issues concerning the dementors in the forbidden forest and also about other things too, like how he can produce such advanced magic, that could also be dark magic.

"We shall leave as soon as you're dressed. I see you've already taken a liking to your new glasses, good at least now you know how fortunate you are for being acquainted to me"

It sounded like he was bragging… as usual Vince was as cold as ever. He sat there in the kitchen not moving until I came down hastily tying my hair up in a pony tail with a random shirt and pants when he suddenly threw me a pair of big jacket, which I'm suspecting to be his.

"What am I to do with this?" I asked.

"Wear that"

And with that he started hauling me out of the house near the pine tree that always stood in front of our house blocking the road view. I always hated the tree, since it always blocked our view, I remember the awful lot of times when I plotted on how to cut it down, but I guess when I met Val, I decided to pity the tree instead.

"This is a port key; it'll take you to Abbeygrown"

"Y-You're not coming with me?"

But that he decided to push me to the pine tree just when he was about to turn himself into an animagus… I lost the chance of taking a glimpse of what he would change into but my mind got occupied by the heavy swirling headache that was starting to control my mind.

"About time" said a voice.

"Where am I?" I said as I looked around.

"You're in Abbeygrown stupid"

I was sitting on the dusty soil grown and found myself in a life sucking graveyard. The sun was in twilight mode, and the grey stone's were enormous. I stood up, still wobbly from the swirling and started dusting by pants when Alain stood in front me looking break-taking with his stylish casual clothing and fur jacket. And also the Green and white checker scarf with the attempted Letter A design I gave him artfully wrapped to his neck.

But Fur…

I detest looking at dead animals on humans…

Though I know Alain was just being himself, being stylishly good looking

"I know, I know where in Abbeygrown, but where is Abbeygrown exactly?"

"It's in Australia"

"A-Australia?!"

Wow… another continent…

"I guess Vince didn't tell you" said another voice that emerged from one of the tall grave stones.

Leo

"How come you're here too, weren't you in Hogwarts with Malfoy?"

"I was, until I found out Malfoy left a decoy of him. Again he likes solo flight so I had to track him down."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He got word. He's going to meet someone here, though I know it's no secret that they know where all here. Let's go. Aaron flew to the Peterson's private island to fetch Aaron and end his tanning session."

"I didn't go with my parents, I stayed in our house because my cousin went over" Alain added.

"By the way thank you for the gift" Leo said. I just noticed that he was wearing the blue scarf with the letter L stitched on it. The one I gave him…

Again it felt weird to see these boys actually wear something I gave them. I mean, why wear them when I know that they're cheap and it came from someone like me… their maid.

Or that's what I felt like when I was always with them… a nanny more like it…

"Do you mean… those who sent the dementors? The one Malfoy duelled with? What do they want now?!"

"I dunno, but I've heard they've got a surprise"

We soon walked through the eerie place, somewhat resembling the forbidden forest only more frightening since there were dead people virtually down six feet under the soil we were walking on. It also came to me that the Abbeygrown was a graveyard located in the mountains, and that we were climbing the slanted graveyard up to the very top. The sun was also near set-down and that sooner or later it'll be night time again which will add to a more spine-chilling aura to the place.

When we reached the top most part of the graveyard I found someone standing in front of a white marble stone. It was Malfoy. He was there.

"Malfoy" I voiced out but he didn't seem to hear.

It occurred to me that somehow this resembled a lot like my dream except the island surrounded by the ocean and the disturbing inhumane girl.

"So the whole cast is here?" said a strange rough voice. It seemed like yesterday when I heard the scruffy old voice, the one similar to the one who tackled Malfoy.

"So we meet again" I heard Malfoy say.

"I doubt you'll enjoy what you'll see" replied the voice.

Suddenly I felt myself shudder, it was the same thing I felt when I was dreaming, the Goosebumps, the chilling air… I was frightened…

I saw Malfoy's eyes were wide with disbelief as he stared back behind me, someone was definitely there, and it stunned Malfoy…

I was almost afraid to turn around, because a part of me didn't want to look back, but I swallowed hard and pulled all the courage strings I possessed only to be aghast…

It was the same girl… in my dream…

In the flesh…

---------------

Another Chapter, Hope I didn't make all of you wait long. Though I promise to correct some grammars and all once I get beta readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter, though it might add another mystery to the five-some *Laughs* Thank you again for Reading and for the Reviews!


	15. Verse Fifteen

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Fifteen**

**_________**

**15**

**_________________**

What a ghastly image.

The girl with the glasses and the uncombed brown hair was standing before us in the flesh. Her skin, so pale and white looked inhumane, her eyes glittered malevolently as it settled upon me with a frightful aura but what disturbed me the most was the way her lips were curved wickedly, almost in a state of mockery.

"I guess it was possible" I heard Leo mumbled.

"It was in the book right? But who'd have known that she'd really do that to herself" Alain added.

"What book?" I found myself questioning Alain who looked at Leo, who looked at the startling tall grave where Vince emerged along with a familiar guy who looked like he got baked in the oven.

Aaron… over-tanned…

"How is it possible that you've done this to yourself…?" Vince started.

He was walking slowly; the air that clung was very uncomfortable and awkward, and I even noticed Aaron fidgeting for some reason, not to mention the unimportant fact that he looked overcooked from sunbathing seeing the visible white lines of his sleeveless shirt.

The girl in question did nothing but smile, never taking her eyes off me which I found very weird. It was very difficult for me to learn all of the hidden secrets these people have been hiding; it seemed that they need not concern themselves to drug me with the right amount of information to continue this growing quandary.

If only the headmistress knew that there was something going on inside Hogwarts that can unmistakeably be a threat to everyone going there…

"I don't understa… why did you do this?" Malfoy said with a hint of anger mixed.

It's the first time I heard Malfoy sounding angry…

"Don't talk to her. It's no use, since she's dead already, a Horcrux" Vince growled.

"I know" Malfoy weakly replied.

A Horcrux…

Black Magic…

An act that can be performed to achieve ultimate and long lasting life, since the Philosopher's demised fate, Lord Voldemort once used such a gruesome act to divide his soul into seven.

This must be something very serious…

I believe I've wasted my time lazing about trying to accept all of the useless challenges and stupidity these five-some have implied.

It's time to be Rose Weasley…

"So you see, this is just the beginning little Scorpious. It's gotten serious hasn't it? Have I made you angry?!" The voice bellowed.

"Enough of this foolishness show yourself" Malfoy replied.

The voice just kept laughing somehow sending chills down my spine, yet in spite of the cold hearted laugh I decided to be bold and strong, the usual Rose Weasley that never feared of anything because she knows everything. The Rose who didn't liked being helped because she did everything by herself; Somehow being with the Five-some made me forget about a part of me, maybe because of their overwhelming personalities, and the part that they weren't dumb lecherous boys except for their odd moments of course.

"I just wanted to give you a glimpse of the past. I assure you there's more to come ahead" continued the voice.

Then the odd pale girl started to disappear, becoming one with the now emerging grey fog that overwhelmed the graveyard.

"Let's go!" I heard someone shout.

I knew that I needed to get out of the place as soon as possible but I wanted to get a glance of the place where the girl once stood. Before her grave I saw the name perfectly well engraved after someone caught my wrist and made me poke something from my finger.

It all happened in a flash, as soon as I touched the port key we were all back to my house, near the old tree which I used to have an aversion to. Leo and the other three were all knocked out and were sitting on the lawn while Malfoy was swiftly walking to the direction of my house.

"Malfoy-"

"Don't talk to him right now" Vince suddenly interrupted.

"What, why?" I found myself asking.

"Just leave him alone… for now"

"Alright then But why is he heading towards my house?"

"To ask permission"

"For what?"

"Don't tell her. It'll spoil all the fun! I can't wait for Milford to indulge the maids" Aaron commented.

No soon did Malfoy came outside of the door with his trademark smirk, followed by my father who eyed Malfoy and instantly turned his head towards the old tree with the other four boys brushing their clothes as they all straightened up from the port key fall.

Oh no…

Here comes my almighty father to nag again…

"I believe were in a rush sir, though Mrs. Weasley seemed to understand the circumstances more perfectly. There's no need to remind your daughter to keep a lookout for herself, she's very capable of executing the dutiful act of well-poised, self-educated daughter, that she must've gotten from her astonishing mother" Malfoy said.

Knowing my father the statement only added to his fuming anger.

"Do not fret, we will be close to her at all times" Malfoy added.

"C-close? How close, what close! Unhand my daughter; I believe I have a lot of say in this. You can just go barging into our house claiming our daughter to spend the New Year's at your house"

"Mansion" Vince corrected Dad.

"Whatever! You don't have that right. I can't let Rose spend the new years away from us, and into Malfoy's mansion, no chance in hell!!!" he roared.

"Ronald!" I heard a faint plea. It was my mother.

"Stay out of this! Do you actually believe them?!" dad questioned her.

"I-I don't know… but if it's… oh for heaven's sake Ron! I know what this is all about; it's all in the past! Have you forgotten that? Draco will not be submitted to do such an act like he did again! It's all in the Past Ron" Mom said.

"No it's not about Draco's Bloody past! Look at this lot! All these young men spending the new years with Rose?! Have you forgotten she's a she?"

"No Ronald, I am perfectly capable of telling our little Rosie's sex! But I believe she will be fine. Trust me… and let me tell you what Scorpious intended to tell you"

Everyone was busy looking how Dad and mom fought with each other… of how I was to spend my new year.

"I believe that I have a say in this… since we're talking about with whom I want to spend it with."

"Well, go on tell them off!" dad directly added.

"I'm sorry dad… but I'm going with them. But don't worry; you know I always take care of myself"

Dad looked horrified of my statement that he went pale. My mother looked worried; somehow she knew something I didn't. I guess Malfoy doesn't trust me as much as she trusts my mother, or maybe she doesn't know a lot of what's happening but at least she knows that something going on.

I know my dad would never let this issue pass, and that after I finish my 5 day vacation in the majestic Malfoy manor I would be having a 24 hour lecture about hanging around pretty rich boys and what they're after.

Maybe 48 hours…

I unwaveringly chose to spend my remaining vacant time with these boys because I've been led by my curiosity at solving the mystery that enveloped the mysterious Five-some. I am certainly determined to solve this mystery… especially the monstrous girl whom Malfoy and the others are acquainted with. The girl that I'm just curious about, not jealous that's it. I'm not, I am just curious…

Curious

"Fine… but come over here for a bit Rosie" Dad muttered.

I gave my mom a long hearty hug and approached my father where he started to bend his knees to whisper to my ear.

"I don't want you being involve with Malfoy, I hate the lot, in fact the whole family's a stinkin' rot"

"Dad, mom's right… you're prejudiced"

X

The Malfoy manor wasn't exactly what I had in mind. The truth was I thought the whole manor looked like an old haunted house with dark Goth-like designs and unhealthy pasture.

I was surprised to see that the Manor was as close as being called 'Home'.

With light colours, aristocratic designs and wonderful grassland which seemed alive and well taken care of the Malfoy Manor looked very lively even if the snow tried to conceal it; it still showed. It looked even marvellous with all the Christmas light around the house with the trees all gleaming.

A plump man was standing in the grand ajar door of the Malfoy manor dressed in black suit with a matching black tie. The butler I guess…

"Heya Milford!" Alain announced.

"Hello master Peterson, and Master Peterson" He nodded to the other Peterson in present state who was busy checking the small bushes near the grand entrance.

He was then surprised to see me, and even bothered to take out his golden framed glasses to check if I was real or if I looked really horrible standing beside the five striking young boys that I ruined the whole majestic portrait. I never gave myself the luxury to think that I well fit in the boy's patrician backgrounds.

"Oh my, what a revelation" I heard him talk softly.

"Indulge the maids" Leo added.

"Yes, oh but of course! You see they'll be delighted. With madam out of the country with his lordship they will be thrilled at experi-, I mean at pampering young miss"

As I was walking down the marbled floor of the Malfoy manor, I took the chance to scrutinize the luxurious Mansion with its heavy oak panelled walls which I believe or imagined to be sound proof, the priceless antique furniture's that beautified the place and the notorious Malfoy linage paintings that hung in the wall. All of the men were Blonde with dangerous eyes…

I also noticed a family painting, of a little blonde boy with his parents, a man with blonde hair , pale blue eyes and a commanding presence seated in a lavishing antique sofa with a platinum silver haired woman with cold grey eyes yet accompanied by a heart warming smile. This was Malfoy's mother then…

"Before you get yourself coddled by the maids we need to talk" and with that Vince again dragged me into one of the closed doors in the corridor. Malfoy was walking pretty much ahead of us while Aaron and Alain were chatting about how he spent his beautiful days in their private island accompanied by friend which turned out to be 'girls' which I didn't doubt for a second.

Leo was the only one who noticed Vince dragging me to the door and winked at me.

Once settled inside the comfortable looking room with white blemished walls, antique pricey furniture and a very large window, Vince took out his mysterious black book and glared at me.

"Were going to discuss something important"

"Finally" I instantly replied.

Finally… something that can reveal all of this vagueness that's been haunting my mind.

"It's very important… because as of now. YOU'RE the one and only main target"

* * *

Another chapter, more revelations coming soon…

Again thank you for the wonderful reviews and for continuing to read this fan fiction, am truly grateful for it :)


	16. Verse Sixteen

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Sixteen**

**_________**

**16**

**_________________**

_Vince's Story_

After a series of trifling events that were never nostalgic or compelling; today I get to have some constructive response from my dear Five-some boys.

Vince decided to sit on the red well-appointed chair near the tall window, as he sat slowly I couldn't help but notice how fine-looking Vince was when moonlight encased his lofty figure. In fact I've seen the five-some once bathed in the astounding full-moon but was distracted by a certain blonde mischief.

"Listen well… because I don't plan to reiterate" He said.

"I know you're familiar with the saying: Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead"

He seemed to glare at me as if waiting for a direct response and so I decided to give him a nod. Vince, looking pleased with the gesture, shifted his attention to the diminutive black book that was similar to a notebook.

"There are only three books like this, ONLY three because no one can ever duplicate this book due to the various curses that awaits those who try" He flipped the book, turning the old light-brown pages and unconsciously letting me inhale the intoxicating whiff of the nasty old book.

"Where did you find it?" I hesitantly asked.

"In the place we call our hang out; I acquired this book last year before the invisible incident happened which you'll learn about soon" He said and paused for a while.

I sensed as though he was contemplating about something that after a few unspoken moments in the room he showed some emotion on his face: Aggravation. His voice then, low and deep surrounded the hushed room once again.

"We don't usually hang out in that place anymore and so-"

"-What place?" I interrupted.

He glared at me as if wanting to kill me instantaneously and from then on I decided that interrupting Vince wasn't something an intelligent individual would do. I bit my lower lip, a motion portraying my defeat from the sudden disruption.

"Before then I wasn't well acquainted with Malfoy and the 3 other buffoons, I was a recluse, for I never sought company. It's too much of a hassle to try to engage in a conversation with someone, when I can always use my useful time concluding something personal. Last year, January, due to a project in potions, I became somehow a friend to the Partegers.

Laurence was somehow similar to me and we never spoke much to each other. Her sister, Laurice on the other hand was almost similar, she's a Wallflower"

"Yes, I've heard of her, not too long ago. But I haven't seen her, or maybe it's because of my ignorance?" I supplemented.

"Both I believe. She walks like a ghost, doesn't mumble anything and is scarcely present in her classes because she has an illness. Her illness wasn't ordinary at all, for it was a mixture of a gone bad charm and a decisive curse that damaged her brain. Moving on…"

"Laurence and I were waiting for Laurice to come out of the girl's bathroom; we waited there for about an hour and then decided to infiltrate the place."

I unknowingly gasped as he mentioned the part about going in the girl's bathroom, I would never think of Vince as someone who would do such a thing. But the gasp annoyed Vince.

"Sorry… Go on"

"We were surprised to see a small passage, a hidden dungeon, as Laurence and I ventured down deeper we saw Laurice beside an enormous snake skin, a basilisks. And there we found the three black books. We learnt that the books themselves are of the dark arts and we swore that we would never tell them to anyone. Somehow after this incident Laurice became a bit more cheerful." He paused again, and seemed to be disgusted by something.

"What's wrong?" I asked but he shook his head and continued.

"After summer Laurence and I were surprised to that Laurice had befriended Malfoy. I kept a close watch on Laurice and soon found out that he used the Amortentia potion on Malfoy and met with him secretly. She also used the smells written in the book knowing too well that they are all prohibited. That's where all the trouble started"

"W-why didn't you handed the book to Headmistress McGonagall? You should've given her the book! And what about that passage, you should've told her that as well" I started.

"No. From the moment that I met the Partegers, Laurice merely asked of only one small favour: That I will not say anything about everything"

"And so you thought you were keeping some honourable secret?! Don't you think it was wrong? You also knew about her special illness right?!" I said somehow hyping up and getting enraged all of the sudden.

Vince however decided to be as still as a rock, which he perfectly executes every single day.

"I never said a word about anything, but somehow Malfoy wasn't as controlled as he should be in Laurice's spell. I'm not the right person to reveal that part since it's my side of the story. But there came a time when Malfoy had learnt to repel the spells Laurice casted. Then one day she learned that she wasn't going to live much longer and decided… to split her soul… into three"

I was horrified. How can someone possibly spilt their soul into three? How can she do such a thing to herself…? Lord Voldemort was an exception of course.

I was lost for words, and Vince in some way felt the same for neither of us communicated for a while. He sat there illuminated by the moonlight while buried in his thoughts.

"T-then… why is it… that I'm the target now. Who was the target before?" I voiced out.

"Me. Since she still died last year, she decided to target me. Malfoy didn't know anything about the Horcrux, until now. 3 can keep a secret if two of them are dead. But given that she has this emotional feeling for Malfoy, she decided that you should be the target first, then me"

"But… what about Malfoy… he stole something right? The riot that's been happening-"

"That is another serious matter that added up to my dilemma. I was the one who started this… Malfoy came to help me. And from then on, the problem seemed to grow more serious"

X

Vince left me alone in the white-blemished room. It was quite a revelation to know that the girl we were talking about was the brunette with glasses that was obsessed with Malfoy. Thought, there were still part's of the story that were left untold, I knew that someday I'd soon find out. The problem was, is if I could accept the potential answers…

At least now I know that I'm targeted by a soul whose only purpose was to kill me because she thinks I'm connected to Malfoy or that maybe I know about 'this' secret of hers. There were still parts that were very cloudy, like how the problem started, but I never thought that Malfoy would help Vince in the dilemma he caused. I never thought he was the 'heroic' type.

As I closed the door of the gloomy room, I found myself face to face with the controversial Scorpious Malfoy. He looked devastatingly handsome as usual, with his blonde hair blowing gracefully in the air like there was some sort of secret fan following him, his eyes that sparkled with deep interest, and his statuesque body leaning against the wall.

"What?" I asked.

He smirked… Typical of him

"Do you plan on spending your new year's locked up in Vince's room?"

"W-what do you mean Vince's room? He doesn't live here!"

"Of course he doesn't. It's his room when he's here."

"How can that small place be a room? It doesn't even have a bed!" I retorted.

"So you're complaining that there wasn't a bed?! What did you exactly do with him you were gone for about an hour or so, enough to…"

His remark made my eyes wide it as if it would pop out of my face. It also made me red with fury… that's right with fury not embarrassment.

"You disgust me Malfoy!"

"Oh but whatever are you thinking about? I didn't say anything" he chuckled.

"Stop it! I'm going out, I need some fresh air"

"Lucky you, I was thinking of doing the same thing"

Malfoy took my wrist gently; somehow the feeling was different from the haphazard involuntary ways he once did to make me obey him; This time it was as if I gave in willingly, which I did not. He led me to a spiral stone staircase pass the great living room of his majestic house and found myself hushed along and dizzy.

When I finally got my conscious back I was at a tower within full view of the stars… funny how familiar the scenery was. Not too long ago I was up in the skies with Malfoy. He was leaning over the stone balcony and was gazing at the stars.

"Aren't you coming over to join me?" he asked.

Somehow, I felt nervous, not because I'm alone with Malfoy, not because he looked even less of a human illuminated by moonlight, not because he's pheromones are all over the place… but because I'm afraid that maybe… I might actually accept this new kind of Malfoy everyone's been introducing me with. The Malfoy who helped Vince, The Malfoy who was once under the Amortentia spell, The Malfoy who lives alone in this well-appointed mansion… the kind Malfoy who plays dirty tricks on me just to have a laugh.

"Come" I heard him whisper.

I walked slowly to where he was and stared in the skies.

It was amusing how we always end up gawking upon the skies…

* * *

A new chapter, hope you liked the revelation of the mystery, though there are more mysteries to be solved. Since its just Vince story there's 4 more other person's stories to hear from. It's become a bit dark, so the next few chapters are going to be light for a while, thank you again for R n'R.


	17. Verse Seventeen

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Seventeen**

**_________**

**17**

**_________________**

The Malfoy mansion is the most compelling, perplexing yet lustrous house I've ever been to. The wooden oak panels flourishing the walls, the marble and wooden floors spreading within the rooms, and the priceless artefacts which are cleaned and well-placed in the mansion makes the place look more like a palace.

Alain had told me once that Malfoy's mother renovated everything there is in the mansion and with that I give her credit; the place looks wonderful and vivid.

It's been two days since my influx at the Malfoy manor and things have already gone unrestrained; with Malfoy's parents out on a trip, his butler rambunctiously pointing my secret hideouts to get myself away from the malevolent hair-straitening, make-up applying maids; Alain's constant disastrous, almost house wrecking, attempts to make a new year cake, Aaron's overgrown Venous fly trap eating the gnomes and Leo's little admirers that he's befriended, Malfoy's rich neighbour toddlers, filling up the empty halls of the mansion and making a dreadful mess, not to mention even knocking 2-3 priceless vases which were thankfully restored by 'reparo' spells; the manor seemed too crowded.

Too Crowded...

Vince, the only one to have the privileged of having his dinner taken to his small, bed-less room, total isolation, oblivious from the rudimentary clamours of the house, locks his room every day and has successfully avoided my pleas of abet through the rigorous sufferings I have been recently experiencing.

It seems that only Malfoy has been paying his undivided attention to me lately. But not in a good way, for his undeniable flirtatious nature has come in between us. As always he acted like a rake of a boy for his age trying to talk to me about unintelligent topics; though there might be one or two instances where I felt that I was the one inciting such incredulous ideas, which always seemed to amuse him.

Maybe three... or more instances

"Hey! You come with me" Alain said as he hoisted me out of the overcrowded toddler hall and into the vast modern kitchen of the Manor.

I most definitely think that the kitchen looks as breathtaking as the other parts of the house, before Alain concocted his wicked baking experiments.

I don't dare to explain the fixture of the kitchen, nor the odd coloured boiling creams from the floor... do I see acid?

"I've told you for the seventh time Alain, you don't need to bake this dim cake" I said.

"Just shut the hell up and teach me. Don't you think that I don't know about you avoiding the kitchen" Alain retorted as he began mixing flour, I believe, since it somehow changed its colour to purple in an odd reason... I don't plan on asking

"Uhm... it's not that I don't want to teach you... But I'm no good at cooking myself" I whispered.

"W-well... then just do something. I've used magic on the utensils but they don't seem to work in harmony" He pointed at the army of Knives attacking the spoons on the wooden shelf covered with green slimy liquid.

Somehow it looked comical as one of the spoons was acting of dying while the other spoons trampled it. The knives on the other hand went more tactful and decided to make a stronghold of the paper cups but unsuccessful as they accidentally tore them.

I couldn't believe that something so obtuse can make me chortle, and kind of made my hellish day worth it.

"See? I've been quieting them for hours, even defeated the forks. Can we not make this cake?" he questioned.

"I just don't see why you're eager to bake this cake. Are you sure it's just a new year's cake? Or are you planning on giving it to someone?" I retorted.

"O-of course not! No, I'm not giving it to Leo, no, that would be to obvious of me ha-ha" he croaked.

To Leo?

That was quite unexpected. Why would he want to give a cake to Leo, unless he's somehow changed his gender preference? Or a thank you gift for being friends with him? Maybe the last part, since I know that Alain's young at heart, even if he doesn't look that young because of his humble height, or his boyish masculine face.

"Alright, let's get this done"

X

Somehow Alain and I managed to bake a simple orderly cake, even if it meant putting my life on the line. Alain has such an imaginative mind that I was almost sure we were going to blow the kitchen or even destroy the whole place. In the end, we were flourishing enough to present a simple, weirdly deformed shapeless green-icing cake with little odd shaped mangoes poking out in the center and a poorly attempted writing "Leo" found in the center encircled by the anomalous mangoes.

"Awesome, it looks great!" Alain said.

"I-I know it'll taste great"

Somehow, I get the feeling that Leo might as well be poisoned even if I made sure to use edible products on that green cake...

As I walked down the now toned empty halls of the manor, without the noisy toddlers, or the nosy maids and Malfoy's cocky butler I caught a glimpse of a blonde-haired boy emitting the radiance that he has, almost making it beam in the now dark corridor.

And so happens to be, the only one with blonde hair in this astonishing place is the owner: Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?!" I found myself asking. Even though I know that he's suppose to be the one asking me the impertinent question.

I know that he wasn't supposed to be back from his 'secret' business he bothered to mention yesterday night. He was somehow happy for some reason that he felt such things other than lust or action.

"Waiting for you" he whispered.

I am so sure that it is due to my poor choice of clothing, and the chilling air that made me shiver and not because I found his voice alluring.

Definitely not...

"W-why?"

"For you to come with me" he added.

"N-no... I've some place to dally"

It took me 3 seconds to realize that he had somehow leaded me to a dark unlit room. It was so dark and quiet that the only thing that i felt was Malfoy's hand entwined with mine and someone panting heavily, nervous as if losing the will to breathe which couldn't be Malfoy... because that's exactly what I'm feeling.

"W-what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing much, Exploring?" he responded with a touch of humour.

"This is not some mindless business with thoughtless humour involved Malfoy, since we don't plan on doing something constructive you should let me go" and tried to free my hand from Malfoy's tight grasp which was futile seeing as he didn't want to let go.

"But we are going to do something positive, maybe even contribute to contentment of human souls or whatever nonsense it is"

"Malfoy let me go, I don't like it here"

"Why? Because it's dark? Because it's quiet? Or is it because you're in here with me in the dark and it's quiet?"

His words seem to echo through my mind, as we walked around the room that never seemed to end and felt his grasp tightening at my wrist that shot up the warning signal of my quickly palpitating heart.

"W-where are we going, could you stop this" I tried again.

And then we suddenly, so suddenly stop. This time I felt even more nervous, though I know that I am capable of defending myself if he by some means tried to do something unruly to me, which I don't think will happen because he knows that I will never succumb to his enticing nature.

"Rose" he whispered.

I felt him lean closer. And I stepped back...

"W-what now?"

"I've something to tell you" he stepped forward, again I stepped back.

"Pray, tell me now"

"But I have to whisper it to you"

"N-n-no! Nobody's listening"

"That's what you think"

"That's what you want me to think" I replied, I heard him laugh.

"Well... just so you know" and with that he came about it, trapping me in his arms while I stood still as frozen as an icicle. When or how did he get to close when I was sure enough that he was definitely out of reach, not close, far from me...

One of the many wonders of the raffish Malfoy

I felt his whole presence nerve wracking, as if he was some puzzle that couldn't be solved, the only thing that I can never decipher. I felt his head coming towards me, and just when I thought that he was going to do something... he did something else...

"Were planning a surprise party" He playfully whispered in my right ear as he bit it and retreated almost instantaneously.

And at the precious moment of his instant retaliation bright green lights were illuminating the room and filled it revealing 3 other human souls: Aaron, Alain and Vince.

"That's so tricky of you Malfoy; I hope you've had enough of the privilege of being around our little demoiselle because tomorrow it's going to be my turn" Aaron playfully said.

"In case you're wondering why were in a room filled with nauseating green decorations, balloons and all that codswallop stuff for party... it's Leo's birthday" Vince said as he threw me a green spiral party hat.

Green...

That can't be Leo's favourite colour, how can it when he only wears brown?

"At least now he can be more of himself, instead of always going about in brown. I've always told him how I hated seeing him in brown" Alain commented.

"What's the matter with brown? Isn't Leo's favourite colour brown, since I happen to see him wearing brown all the time?" I added.

"Yeah right, he hates it. It's because his parents ordered him to pick 'brown' as his favourite colour just like all of his favourite things being picked by his parents" Alain said in a sarcastic tone.

"I never knew that"

"It's because you didn't ask. In fact you don't ask much that's why we felt obliged to tell you and painfully grateful for your habit of ignoring to ask" Vince said.

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Now that another dim-wit has arrived, which I guarantee to be of no use, I expect everyone to prepare themselves... NO slacking" Vince said in his usual cold tone.

Somehow I felt relieved and yet disappointed. Disappointed? Of what?

No...

In the attempt to fill the large room, which turned out to be the ballroom of the mansion, I caught a glimpse of Malfoy who was frantically staring at me and smirking.

"Thought I was going to do something else?" He muttered as he passed magically lifting the carton boxes through the other side of the long room.

"Of course not!"

After an hour of restless decorating, Vince's painful cold stares and sentences that attentively caught our awareness and made us work harder we finished decorating the ball room... which looked slightly weird with odd spinning green balls floating about in the air: Alain's idea claiming that Leo liked astronomy and it was suppose to be Jupiter...

Aaron, on the other hand, had some of his overgrown flower collections mixed in the decoration upholding the banner. Vince's contribution to the decorations were both situated in between the entrance door, they were huge charmed icicles, except of blue...

They were green...

And what was Malfoy's contribution? Providing the space for his surprise party... how thoughtful of him... as if!

"Hey hey hey! He's coming he's coming" Alain said as he stammered across the room and positioned himself next to the green icicle.

"Alright everyone position!" Vince echoed.

I wasn't sure where to place myself and decided to stand next to Alain who made some sort of weird noise under his breath. Malfoy on the other hand positioned himself opposite of me with a wide smirk written all over his face.

We waited for a minute or two before Leo carefully turned the knob and entered the green paradise. I was thinking of how happy he would've felt if only Vince knew or had the heart to manage such occasions.

"Surprise" He said in his awfully casual bored tone.

But thankfully, Leo didn't mind because there was sincerity in Vince's tone, even if he tried to camouflage it... it was detectable

Because he's... a friend

* * *

Another chapter! To my readers, I want to thank all of you for still reading and for reviewing this fan fiction. I am grateful! I dedicate this chapter to one of my readers whose birthday is near, and for my other readers whose birthdays have passed or are up coming! hope you all like it.


	18. Verse Eighteen

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Eighteen**

**_________**

**18**

**_________________**

I used to always resolve every problem presented upon me; even the hardest questions were very trouble-free and simple to answer. I used to always, and I mean always, solve a dilemma...

Before I met the Five-some...Especially Malfoy

"Are you alright?" Val said.

"I-I'm Fine" I shortly replied.

"It's been a while since we had this alone time together don't you think so? I was lucky enough to find you here in an empty compartment in the Hogwarts train" Val said cheerfully as she unpacked her sweets and tossed me a chocolate frog.

I nodded while I stared at the chocolate frog Val tossed. It reminded me of how Malfoy also tossed me the same thing on New Year's Day.

-

My family and I decided to spend our New Year on the Calvin Mountains, it's a very uncommon place to hang out, not to mention the fact that you get there only by port key. Unfortunately my family and I weren't the only ones to enjoy the fantastic mountain top view since a foul, dreadful being was also present, but he was alone.

"Is that Malfoy's kid?" I remember my dad whisper.

"Yes, and do stop pointing Ronald, That's a very rude gesture" Mom shot back.

When the fireworks started flaring out exploding in the sky I caught a glimpse of Malfoy, who stared at the chaotic atmosphere in the heavens. As usual, he looked breathtakingly handsome and flawless with his masculine figure and killer presence. It was a good thing that the Calvin Mountains was a very unpopular place; simply because people try to immediately believe in phony rumours regarding the place, because if it were popular and Malfoy's in the picture... My New Year's celebration could've been disturbed by ghastly wailings of my teenage female species screaming their lungs about while some faint from the inhumanity of Malfoy.

"Happy New Year" I remember him whispering to my reddening ear, which was accompanied by the reddening of my cheeks. It was a good thing that only sparks of fireworks shot up in the sky every now and then with illuminating streaks of brightness or else he would've spot the flush.

"Same to you" I replied.

"You look bemused, why so?" He asked and threw me a box of chocolate frog.

"W-what? I don't! And thank you"

He warmly smiled back, not showing his flashy perfect set of teeth, not grinning stupidly like Alain does from time to time, but a simple yet moving smile. I don't remember a kind of Malfoy that smiled cordially, for the Malfoy I know used to acknowledge smiled broadly, a bit showy yet not gaudy, a bit wicked yet not scandalous. The Malfoy who had always been what I one-sidedly considered a foe

"I'm glad, were in speaking terms" I heard him murmur

"Why so?"

"Were not exactly friends now are we?" He replied with a small chuckle.

"I suppose not"

"What's your new year's resolution?" He suddenly asked.

"Well... I haven't thought about that. But I guess the same, get perfect grades, spend a lot of time with my family etc."

"I knew you'd say that...Want to know what mine is?"

Yes

Was the first thing that popped into my estranged mind; Somehow my mind was becoming a bit hazy and unclear, even my feelings of awkwardness when I'm with Malfoy makes me nervous in a way...

"I-I don't mind hearing it"

"Tsk, Wrong choice of words, but I'll say it anyways"

But unfortunately... when he started speaking, the final Firecracker busted out from the sky shooting lightning bolts of dazzling brightness and a very disturbing noise never making me hear what Malfoy's resolution was.

"Take care...my friend"

Those last few words that Malfoy spoke echoed in my mind, always thinking quizzically about the construction of the sentence. Because right now I believe there has been...

A change of Heart

Not only did it bothered me... but also, it made me think of the word Friend and its broad and limited meaning.

Do I really want to be a friend...?

Or should I dare and ask myself if I really want to be 'Just' a friend

-

"Earth to Rose?!"

"Val!"

"You could've just told me that you didn't want the chocolate, that could've refrain you from dipping it at your cheek" Val said as she took out her Pink handkerchief and started neatly wipping.

"I-I'm sorry I Just remembered something"

As usual, The Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is crowded with eager students willing to meet up with their friends and spend their youthful days in this solid luxurious old palace where feisty food is served.

As usual, the library is perfectly unaltered with the same 3-people population inhabiting the room, with the same dusty shelves, old tables and chairs and Madam Pince's stern glances.

And as usual, the five most popular boys in school are once again reunited reigning over the school population becoming the so called stars of the school flashing their infamous smiles and overwhelming handsome features making almost all the girl's population faint from lack of oxygen.

And...Unsurprisingly I found Malfoy splendidly cornered by beautiful 6th and 7th year girls displaying such intimate scenery's corrupting my innocent eyes.

I've always known that once we got back from vacation, things would go back to normal again, and the normality between Malfoy was always next to his precious collection of girls all trying to show how affectionate they are. I'm always used to see Malfoy kiss other girls, but somehow when I saw him do the same thing all over again...it didn't feel quite right.

I guess I must be out of my mind...

"Hey!"

"Oh Hello Aaron"

As usual he as smiling sheepishly while hoards of women surrounded him, not to mention the deathly stares I've been getting every now and then.

"Have you seen Val?"

"What do you want from her! You stay away from here, You've been asking for her lately... are you by any chance... trying to seduce val?"

"Well trying yes... but she's not succumbing as my imagination lead me to think. But I just wanted to discuss something about Herbology" Aaron said.

"Right well... I don't know where she went but I'm glad you haven't found her yet!"

With that, Aaron stared to departure with his aggressive fan club crowd.

"Hey!"

"Leo?"

"Fancy meeting you here!" He replied and handed me the box full of sweets he was carrying.

"Are you asking me to carry this for you?" I asked.

"Of course not, they're yours to keep no need to thank me!" and with that he walked rapidly away from me as if i was some sort of bomb ready to explode.

Every now and then, I would meet with one of the members of the Five-some in the corridors, Aaron walking around looking for Val while his handful female crowed tailed him obediently; Leo with never ending boxes of Sweets, Alain being chased by hordes of First years for making their skin turn blue and Vince who seemed eagerly annoyed.

Though it was a mystery for Vince to be wandering about in Hogwarts... I was kind of relived not to see Malfoy because I knew He'd just corrupt my innocence and so I decided to head upstairs to the Gryffindor common room to rest my soul and prepare for my class tomorrow.

As I entered the common room I was abruptly hauled out, dragged out of the room and into an empty corridor.

Great...

"We've an emergency" Vince announced as he adjusted his glasses and handed me a note.

_We've got the herbivore,_

_If you don't want to make him suffer then come quickly to the whopping willow tree tonight_

_Ps, Be sure to take Malfoy with you_

_Xxx_

"Who's the herbivore?" I asked.

"Who do you know that love's Herbology?"

Val!

"Is it-"

"No time to talk let's just hurry"

Vince and I ran as fast as we could until we ended up in front of the dreadful whopping willow tree. It was leafless, covered in white snow looking horrific as always. I then caught a glimpse of a skirt swishing about under the tree, it was surprising to see the tree frozen... charmed I guess...

"Where's Malfoy" the female argued. She dare not covered here face yet was unfamiliar to me... lower year I guess...judging from her height maybe she's a second year.

"He's on his way... now give Aaron back" Vince said.

"Aaron? But I thought we were going to save Val? Well if that's the case I'll just go-" but was interrupted by the uncivilized girl.

"You didn't bring Malfoy?! Well I guess you could bring the other Peterson" Said the girl.

"Is this some kind of joke? Or are you just some kind of overly obsessed girls?" I said.

"What did you just say?! Obsession and Liking are both different terms. We, My friends and I, Happen to like Malfoy therefore were here because we want to have some time with Malfoy since the Higher batch seem to keep hogging him"

Oh this was priceless...

"You think they're, That you're... Why has the world gone mad? Just because of this stupid argument about who's hogging Malfoy you come and kidnap Aaron keeping him under the willow tree, inside the secret, now not a secret shrieking shack, does not prove your status of liking him... it just makes you look like someone obsessed" I angrily protested.

"That's so easy for you to say. I heard that you haven't had any boyfriend yet, an inconspicuous naive girl with no experience with boys at all. As if you'd know how we feel, in fact you haven't fallen in love yet so how would you know?" The girl shot back.

My... Never in my years have I gone ballistic enough to eagerly argue with this little girl... I must be losing by patience... in fact I believe the five-some has consumed all of my patience this past few months.

"I know how it feels!"

"Oh really? Why do you have someone you like?!" She questioned.

"Of course I do" I blatantly replied.

"And who might be that lucky guy?" said a familiar seductive voice.

The voice that usually makes all of the girls in Hogwarts melt like they were some sort of marbles easily crumbled into ashes by this one divine person.

"Malfoy"

* * *

Yes... I know... and I am dreadfully sorry about the updating, school just started last June, took some clubs became a member and got awfully busy BUT I will try my best to update as soon as possible! THANKYOU for always reading and reviewing, it makes me really happy!!! *Smiles*


	19. Verse Nineteen

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Nineteen**

**_________**

**19**

**_________________**

I turned around slowly, closing my eyes to be able to ready them for the marvellous ethereal sight that Malfoy so dismissively possesses. With a half turn of my body I caught the great scrutiny of the stunning yet devilish Scorpious Malfoy; It felt very weird and awkward to be standing in front of him in fact I even felt belittled somehow.

"Who is this guy, or rather is he a fiction-ous guy?" He calmly asked. He was wearing his usual grin and was carrying some sort of old parchment crumpled in his right hand.

"There's no such word as Fiction-ous" I replied. I had the urge to look down at my dirty old school shoes but thankfully I didn't like the thought of starring into some old shoes while Malfoy flashes his wicked grin.

"That's not the point right now" Vince exclaimed.

"How exactly did this happen?" Malfoy asked.

"I can explain it" said a voice.

Leo

"I've alert the others" Vince announced.

"You didn't have to tell them, this is such a small thing, besides that's what these girls want. For the whole Five-some to come here and present themselves as offerings to these sadistically obsessed women" I commented. The freckled girl somehow had both her hands on her waist and flashed a stupid grin in her face making me snarl at her.

"It's not that, this is just a mere side quest, I'm not stupid, idiot" Vince curtly replied.

"Five-some?" Leo asked. I forgot how they didn't know about them being labelled as the majestic 'Five-some' of Hogwarts by the flirtatiously obsessed female population of this magical school.

"It's like this" Leo started. "I was busy trying to imitate muggles planting in Aaron's garden when Val-"

"VAL?! VALEENE?" I interrupted.

"Yes, Val, went walking by with a big Herbology book in her hands. This caught Aaron's attention instantly and I was left tending his overly grown patches of roses that started throwing its thorns violently"

"Go on" Malfoy encouraged.

"I ran as fast as I could to avoid the thorns when I caught a glimpse of giggling girls, who seemed to be conspiring something, when Aaron got back after chatting with Val they just suddenly threw some sort of net spell even making him sleep and thus were at this place"

"This is just so silly, practically stupid!" I protested.

"No its not! You just don't know how it feels like!" said the forgotten freckled face girl who was the leader of the project Aaron kidnapping agenda.

"It's not a matter of understanding feelings etc. But it's a matter of respect for the person. Kidnapping him, absurd, definitely illogical" I shot back.

Vince and Malfoy were both murmuring about something when suddenly Malfoy held me by my wrist and started walking away from the tree. Vince on the other hand started chatting with the freckled girl and behaving in a manner I have never seen him perform: Flirt.

I unknowingly widen my eyes, stared at this new Vince Beut and how seductive he looked.

Really scary...

He can be charming... whenever he likes too... he could definitely make a girl's heart skip a beat then make it roll around the ground and even plunge itself to oblivion. Even though I wasn't near enough to hear his sweet pleading voice, somehow just staring at his half open eyes made my heart beat.

This is bad... seriously bad...

"Had enough of Vince?" I heard Malfoy whisper.

"W-what?"

He reluctantly released me, and found myself inside the forbidden forest again, surrounded by the everlasting eerie trees and the dirty soiled ground.

"There's a rumour that a girl wanders around here every night to feed on unicorns"

"Are you trying to scare me? Because if you are you should know by now that such attempts are futile"

"I wasn't talking about that darling, I was referring... to Laurice"

Oh...

The horucrux girl...

"I had Alain search this place yesterday and he heard rumours about this girl who comes when the moon is at its full and hunts unicorns"

"Where did he get such information?"

"From the animals here and the centaurs"

"Animals... does he speak animal? Is that even possible?"

"He's kind of unique... in his sort of way" Malfoy chuckled.

"Ok! Let's start looking for clues"

"Not yet"

Malfoy then carefully took my hand, took out his wand and made a semi-invisible string tied in one of our wrists. He then gave me a smirk and propped his wand again inside his pocket and then took out the old parchment he was carrying before.

"What's with the parchment?" I intrudingly asked.

"It's a detector, glad you use the glasses, makes my life easier"

Glasses...

His gift...

Detector...

I should've known!!!!!

"You had a detector built in the glasses?" I said in horror.

He smiled.

I was about go to and check over the barren soil near the peculiar destroyed tree trunk when Malfoy effortlessly whirled me away and sprightly crashing into his arms. I was petrified of the thought of being with him, let alone be embraced by him in such a desolate place.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

He somehow found a way to bury his face in my hair while he gently placed himself around me, making me lose my breath, my sanity... and my heart.

"W-what do you think you're doing!" I shouted.

I tried to break away from his embrace, from the feel of his breath in my hair, from the warmness that his body offered. For the first time, it struck me that Malfoy was indeed as dangerous as I perceived him to be. Now with credible evidence that could sufficiently provide the answers to the most horrible question I've concurred.

"Your hair, it smells like strawberries. I like your shampoo, don't change it" he whispered.

"W-what's this about" I asked.

We stood there, while the cold wind of January swept past us in a hurry, with the coldness of the snow and the solitude of the forest yet I did not feel any coldness, only warmth.

"She's not buying it"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Laurice... Guess she hasn't seen us yet. Well should we kiss? Maybe that ought to provoke her" he added.

MY dear sweet unintelligent heart has yearned for such a selfish bastard. If I'd known better, I'd say I'm becoming more insane...

"N-no. Provoking her like that isn't the best solution, it'll only add to her already burning hatred of me"

"What, scared of her? Don't worry, when I'm around no one can get to you without my permission" he said with his fascinating trademark smirk.

"So are you telling me that she has to ask your permission first if she could beat me to death?"

"Maybe I'll even allow her" He said and chuckled.

"This is stupid. Where's Alain by the way?"

"Oh Alain, told him to take care of his twin"

"Do you know the item then, or the thing that has Laurice's soul?" I asked my voice trembling a little. I felt quite uneasy talking about the girl...

"I remember that one time, when she and I got down from my broom suspended in the air, she wanted to walk around and then she gave me a bracelet." He murmured. He seemed kind of embarrassed for some reason.

"Oh" Was all that I can say. Somehow the thought of another girl giving him things made my heart weight a bit more than it usually does. I guess I should start waking myself up in this miserable dream right now, because right now... I don't want to be alone with Malfoy...

"I told her she didn't have to give me anything at all, and then she got mad and threw it in the dark lake. You know, The one near the arachnid cave"

Did he just say... Arachnid?

Spiders?!

"S-s-spiders?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah"

I suddenly felt paralyzed. I didn't got scared looking for a Horucrux perfectly knowing that it has the capacity to exterminate me and Malfoy but I got scared when he mentioned spiders. I hate spiders... Hate them, hate them, hate them!

Malfoy carefully guided me all through the forest with his hands disturbingly clasp with mine. This somehow made me feel a little less nervous than before, although I knew that he was taking advantage of the situation. Once we reached the deep dark lake Malfoy took out the crumpled paper again along with his wand.

"Watch carefully... this might get a bit dangerous but don't worry you'll be fine... as long as I protect you" he said smilingly.

I curtly nodded, for in some way I have lost my voice.

"Lumos" He chanted.

The Lake was now illuminated by a golden light, it was situated in the middle of the lake clearly making the Lake visible, as clear water. For somehow the dark murky concoction mixed in the water faded now outlining the depth of it with tons of big rocks, swarming sea creatures, and a pile of sea plants. Malfoy then started to strip his clothes.

"W-what are you doing!!!" I said.

"Might as well strip down if I'm going to take a dip, don't want to ruin my excessively pricey clothes now" He replied with an enriching smirk.

"But it's too dan-"

"- Stay on the look out... I entrust you... my life" he said and dived in the water.

Five minutes

Five minutes, if he doesn't come out in five minutes, I'll... I'll follow him in the water; or rather perform spells or anything that can get him out of the wretched lake.

"So he's taking a nice quick dip in that cursed lake, reckless as usual" said an eerie voice that made my hair all stand up.

Laurice

I turned around surprisingly facing the Laurice Parteger different from the one I met in the Graveyard. She looked weak, a bit smug and more humane. She had a book in her hand and visible from her left wrists were...

A bracelet

"You like it?" She said as she jingled her left hand, making the bracelet's chain clash together producing a bizarre sound that sent chills to my spine. I was preparing to take my wand out when suddenly a flash of light emerged knocking Laurice to the ground.

"Close call!!" said a familiar voice.

Alain then came down from his broom, his wand out wearing an exasperated face.

"W-what-"

"Take your wand out" he shouted.

"No need to shout, I'm not deft" I said as I hastily took my wand out from my pocket.

"Alain, Malfoy his in the water, I'm going to sa-"

"NO, you're to stay with me this might be a bloody fight" he said now grinning stupidly again like the usual Alain does.

Laurice then creepily got up from the ground, like she was one with the air lifted effortlessly while her hair now all scattered in the air while her menacing eyes were fixed solely on me.

This is going to be a nerve-wracking fight...

* * *

Greetings! Just updated again, wanted to update in my birthday but I didn't have the time so hope you enjoy reading this chapter, it's quite teasingly annoying? *Laughs* Thank you for the time :D


	20. Verse Twenty

Project fiction

**There were Five**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simply a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**Verse Twenty**

**_________**

**20**

_-Special Chapter-_

"_We have reached chapter twenty my dear readers! I am grateful for the reviews, I hope than you enjoyed reading this story as much as I had fun writing it. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, so I wanted to ask if you wanted it to be longer?! Read and review? Thank you"_

_**Chryszm**_

_**----  
**_

I was at first hesitant to fight Laurice because she reminded me of myself. Yet there was an eminent reason in regards with the pattern of her reckless acts. There wasn't anything righteous about her actions, especially the act she choose of splitting her soul into three.

Alain was ready himself, his wand out, no peevish grin on his face and his free hand clasped with my left hand. I was dazzled by the act itself that it took me three seconds to realize that Alain had pushed me to his right, nearly falling into the dark lake to join Malfoy.

"I knew he'd go and get the bracelet sooner or later down that lake" Laurice said as she pointed her finger towards the lake. I noticed Malfoy's spell deteriorating, the light rapidly vanishing.

"But, I guess I was far more intelligent. Ever heard of Horucruxes helping each other?" she continued with a wicked, hair raising laugh.

"When does Malfoy plan on joining this stupid damn reunion?" I hear Alain mutter.

"Morbus!" Laurice chanted.

Alain successfully ducked the first two attempts of throwing him off with the unidentified spell when finally at Alain's third attempt to dodge did the spell hit him on his left knee.

"Paralyzed" He breathed.

"Uh-oh, that's bad, you got hit" Laurice said and continued laughing like a maniac.

"I've never heard of that spell before, but it looks serious" I whispered to Alain.

Somehow both of us sensed panic and desperation similar to the time when dementors were chasing us here in the Forbidden Forest when Alain was a beaver. This made me feel desperate, but at the same time I felt a thirst to prove myself, that I can handle this little Diaspora, I have to prove to myself, not to Alain, Aaron or the members of the Five-some that I am worthy of their so-called exclusive club but worthy of myself. That I can protect myself, without the need to lean on Alain or others...

"Rememdium" I chanted as I casted the spell on Alain's knee. The damage on his left knee looked quite severe as some of his internal organs started popping out, but thankfully my spell prevented more organs from jumping out and controlled the overbearing blood spill.

"Damn it that hurts!" Alain complained.

"Silentum!" said Laurice. This caught me off guard and shot me flatly on my back.

I was prepared to feel a kind of excruciating pain or feel blood spilling from other parts of my body but it didn't. Instead, I found myself mute. Indisputably mute.

"Can't speak right? Duh, it's a silencing curse" She added.

Good thing I'm good at silent charms.

Laurice then started bombarding me with unfamiliar spells; different flashes of light came shooting out of her wand towards me while I constantly evade the attempts of knocking me off with more curses. I was also contentedly happy with some of my stupid acrid actions like clumsily tripping because of the discoloured rocks on the ground. I decided to initiate my plan on retaliating, and the best way to do that was to aim for the bracelet itself.

No ordinary spell will work on it, good thing I took advanced charms and searched a lot of new spells in the forsaken section of the library.

Aiming at the bracelet...

Exussum!

I chanted. No soon did the bracelet in Laurice's wrists started burning excessively. She then started wailing loudly, a horrendous sound that was very difficult to describe, a hair-raising wail that sent chills down my spine. Laurice rapidly fell down to the ground with a loud thump along with the wand she used to torture me rolling to the ground and almost directing its destination into the murky water but was stopped by a moss covered rock.

"Why did it end like this? I was the one who liked you, not her. She was always oblivious of you. She never liked you, because she couldn't accept what you were. You befriended me, because you liked me right? Loved me right? It's not true, she doesn't like you, and she doesn't love...you" Laurice said as her voice faded shortly ending her monologue.

Finally, I felt like the silencing spell was lifted.

"Who do you think is she referring to?" I curiously asked Alain.

"Who knows, what a lunatic" he replied while he tended to his wound.

Is she dead? Has the horcrux been defeated?! I was afraid to approach the remains of Laurice. She still had a tangible body, although it was clear that it was becoming elusive little by little. I caught a glimpse of the bracelet, now black, as if it was over baked in the oven.

"Malfoy!" I forgot!

"How do we cast that laminating thing above the lake? I don't know what spell that is since I don't really listen to Flitwick" Alain asked.

"I-I'm not familiar with it too. Professor Flitwick hasn't discussed anything about iluminati's yet. I'm sorry..."

I was agitated, for the first time, I didn't know what to do, how to act because for the first time... I felt like I was literally

Useless

"Look" Alain signalled to the center of the lake.

It was a sight so haunting I would never have dreamt of wanting to see it: Malfoy's body floating in the middle of the lake looking like he froze to death. He looked pale, rigid, like a light paper statue floating with his eyes half closed and on his wrists...was a bracelet.

--

"Alright Rose? You don't seem like you're self nowadays. It's been a week you know? Are you in some sort of mourning phase? Is this about Malfoy because if it is I recon you should just go and visit him in the hospital wing? You know, maybe he'll wake up once you kiss him. You told me about that muggle story once right? Snoring beauty?" Marie said.

She purposely sat next to me in charms class because she felt like being sisterly. But I knew she just wanted to be near Vince who was forcefully sitting next to me, at my right and insisted that I sit next to him which I found uncanny.

"Would you mind?" Vince said as he stared at Marie with utmost loathing.

"N-not at all, sorry for the disturbance, it's just that you know Rose is not feeling well, and class hasn't started yet that's why I'm giving her the option to cut class and visit Malfoy" Marie added.

"No really I'm fine. Malfoy is none of my concern. I just feel tired that's all" I curtly replied.

"You've been tired lately, I just wonder why you're always so exhausted and-"

But before Marie could finish, Vince gave him a very stern look that indicated: Shut up or else.

It was funny how Vince always looked pestered. But at least it was the Vince I know, not the Vince that flirted with the obsessed Aaron kidnapper. It was very scary to see Vince act like a seducer, act like Malfoy. I wasn't expecting him to act that way, maybe tackle the girl or man-handle her like he does to me. But no... He chose to flirt with the girl.

"I-I guess I should just, go to the hospital wing and ask for a pain reliever. My heads been aching recently" I announced and started walking out of the noisy crowded room and headed straight to the hospital wing.

When I arrived at the hospital Wing, I found the place empty, again with no nurse around. Madam Pomfrey's been neglecting her job recently...

As I continually scanned the unpopulated room, I instantly saw Malfoy lying there in the edge of the room, in the last bed looking as inhumane and handsome as usual. His platinum blonde hair messily laid upon the fluffy looking pillow, his eyes closed, his lips in a sad frown and his table barraged with ethereal and pricey looking flowers and sweets: from the Malfoy club I guess.

I decided to approach Malfoy, I didn't go here to visit him in the first place, and I went to get medicine for my aching head that's all. When I finally reached Malfoy's bed he started moving around, restlessly stirring in his bed and mumbling.

"Is....no.....sister...only"

"Hmm, come again?"

"Just a sister, Misunderstood me" he continued.

"who?"

"She did...She didn't understand me, she claimed... but she didn't"

"Who is it? Who? Is it ...Laurice?"

"Yeah"

And with that Malfoy reached for my hand, held it, squeezed it and never letting it go. I also didn't want to let go, why? I also asked myself the same question.

Why...

---

"Valeene... How was it like? Falling in love? You're relationship with Michael back then? I-I mean this is for research you know, some psychological research I'm conducting" I found myself embarrassingly asking Val who was busy reading the history of Ogres.

We were again inside the library surrounded by tons of ancient dusty books for light reading. She smiled happily, as if she won the lottery, this got me confused, because first of all they broke up, there was a third party involved as well, so how can she smile recklessly as if nothing happened?

"It's a wonderful feeling. It makes you do the impossible, possible. When you're in love, you can be very capable of accomplishing anything" she said.

"O-oh really? So it's some sort of drug? Can this feeling possibly be brewed? So that I might experience it first hand? S-so I can strengthen my research"

"That so silly of you Rose! You can't actually make that feeling, there's no potion for that" she replied and chuckled.

"H-ha ha, joking"

"When did you start to joke?" she questioned.

I just smiled.

"About Aaron... You've been awfully seen with him a lot these days... Rumours fly faster than the daily prophet" I added.

I found Val blush, her perfectly oval face reddening, highlighting her red cheekbones making her look prettier than usual.

I knew it

There was something going on between them...

"Uh-uhmm nothing much, just the usual thing about plants, Herbology most of the time"

"Most of the time? So what do you talk about when it's not most of the time?" I retorted slyly.

"Uh... hey look its Alain!" Val said as she indicated Alain approaching us with the Daily prophet in his hands.

"Heya" he said and sat himself next to me.

There were 2400 deserted and available seats in the first half of the Hogwarts library, 5 of the chairs are found opposite of me one, next to val and 3 in my side of the table, so why is it that Alain has to precisely sit next to me with the doable chairs present in this silent room?

"There's news about missing people lately. Especially in the southern part of France; I heard about some occult group trying to experiment on various dark arts" Alain said.

"I should be going, my class will start soon, see you later Rose...Peterson" Val said as she magically levitated the ancient books and hastily went out of the library.

"About yesterday... I took the wand Laurice used...it happens to be Malfoy's" Alain said.

"How's that possible?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. How did she get a hold of his wand? I'm suspecting that maybe he went to see her first, alone-"

"No! Malfoy used his wand to conjure a spell down the lake so that can't be possible"

"Well for whatever reason... the wand dried up on its own like an old prune" and with that he took out Malfoy's wand which looked like small splinters of wood, dried.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked.

"Duh, If I'd known I would've told you by now stupid"

* * *

Another chapter updated! Hope you give me your comments about the length of the story. Just to have an Idea on how much more things/events should I add to make the story more interesting *smiles* thank you again for the support!


End file.
